Dark Shadow
by NAIGIKISA-CHAN
Summary: Ada dua orang yang menyukai Ino? dan keduanya sangat... ekhm, dekat? hmmm... bagaimana Ino mengatasinya? Update seminggu sekali!
1. Chapter 1

**Halo! Halo! Halo! Ketemu lagi sama Author abal-abal yang selalu terlambat ini! Dan lagi-lagi dengan tak tahu malunya aku memberanikan diri untuk ngepost Ff baru. Kira-kira ada dua Ff yang akan aku post secara bersamaan. Dan ini special NaruIno, yeay! Hope You Like it!**

 **Soo... hope you like it ^^**

.

.

.

The Darkness – Prolog

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki – Menma Uzumaki

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto – Naruto

" _Dia sangat baik, itulah penilaianku saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Tapi, itu memang kenyataannya. Dia sangat baik, lembut, dan juga penuh dengan kasih sayang. Tapi... ada sisi dari dirinya yang membuatku selalu merasa takut."_

 _-Ino Yamanaka-_

" _Aku sangat mencintainya. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menyangkalnya. Aku memberinya banyak kasih sayang, dan kelembutan. Hingga akan membuatnya merasa berat untuk pergi dariku. Dan memang itu lah tujuanku. Melindunginya, sekaligus memilikinya. Walau pun dengan satu fakta, bahwa ia juga tak akan aman berada di dekatku."_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki-_

" _Aku bukan dirinya, tapi, aku muak terus di atur olehnya. Dan yang semakin membuatku muak adalah, fakta bahwa aku harus berbagi tubuh dengannya. Membuatku tak bisa melakukan lebih. Namun, semakin hari keberadaanku semakin nyata. Itu karena wanita itu. Keberadaannya membuatku semakin kuat. Dan sebentar lagi, tubuh ini akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Begitu pula dengan wanita itu."_

 _-Menma Uzumaki-_

Secret – Prolog

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki – Itachi Uchiha

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto – Naruto

.

.

.

 **L** o **v** e **F** r **o** m **A** i **F** r **o** s **t**

 **2** 0 **1** 6

 **Yosh! Itu dia prolog Ff yang juga akan aku post nanti selain Secret. Siapa yang suka NaruIno angkat tangan! Dan teriak... yeayyyyyyy!#alaymodeon.**

 **Dan ff ini sekaligus permintaan maaf atas keterlambatan Ff Change.** **T_T (juga)**

 **Ciusan! Aku ngerasa bersalah banget! Bener-benar nyesel atas keterlambatan yang hampir membuat dunia frustasi itu#ngayal!**

 **Tapi... yokatta semuanya kelar. Hehe... dan akhirnya bisa move on ke ff lain#jingkrak-jingkrak.**

 **Seneng banget pas bisa ngepost, dan bergabung lagi di . Senengnya tuh di sini!**

 **Oke deh, sampai disini saja basa-basinya. Aku Cuma berharap kalian gak bosen buat nunggu ff-ff buatanku. Ya, maklum lah. Kalo udah males susah di lawan. Dan sekalinya rajin, masalah datang bertubi-tubi. Kuota habis lah, modem error lah. Hadeuh!**

 **Oh, ya kalau ada pertanyaan, langsung tanyakan saja di kolom komentar. Dan bakalan aku usahain untuk membaca dan membalasnya. Kalo males, aku raxoxo!**

 **Ah, hampir lupa! Salam manis buat para pembacaku! Jangan bosen-bosen ya!**

 **Oke! Da da! Muah! Muah! Muah!**

 **Love For INO!**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Shadow

Chapter 1 – Flower Shop and Smell Bread

Cast: Ino Yamanaka - Naruto Uzumaki - Menma Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka, seorang gadis bersurai pirang penjaga toko bunga Yamanaka Florist, sekaligus anak sang pemilik. Gadis manis yang membuat banyak pria rela berpura-pura menyukai bunga dan membuang-buang uang mereka untuk membeli bunga disana hanya untuk melihat wajah rupawannya. Seorang gadis supel yang baik hati dan murah senyum. Tapi, di balik itu semua dia memiliki sifat keras kepala, cerewet, juga pemarah.

Hari ini cuaca panas melanda Konoha, dan itu membuat Ino hanya duduk bermalas-malasan dibalik meja kasir. Biasanya jika ada waktu senggang Ino akan menyiram bunga atau merapikan susunan rak. Namun, untuk kali ini, tidak. Berjalan saja ia enggan.

Tring!

Dengan malas Ino melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Seorang pria bersurai kuning dengan celana jeans dan kaos oblong putih berjalan kearah meja kasir. Ino sempat terpukau sesaat, namun segera sadar saat melihat pria itu berjalan kearahnya. Dengan segera Ino berdiri.

"Selamat datang." Sambutnya sambil menundukkan badan.

"Terima kasih." Balas pemuda itu ramah.

Ino sempat termenung sesaat. Rasa-rasanya ia tidak asing dengan wajah pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi, ia sendiri tak ingat kapan pernah melihatnya, dan di mana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Ino setelah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa kau tahu bunga yang cocok untuk ucapan selamat ulang tahun?"

"Untuk orang yang special?" tanya Ino dengan kerlingan mata.

"Orang yang special." Ino tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu Lily putih."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu rangkaikan untukku."

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk dulu." Suruh Ino kepada pemuda tersebut. Sementara ia sendiri pergi ke dalam untuk mengambil stok bunga Lily. Dan tak lama Ino keluar dengan lima tangkai bunga Lily. Ino mulai serius menghias bunga dalam gengamannya dengan plastik yang memiliki hiasan-hiasan putih berbentuk pita.

"Cantik." Ino mendongak sesaat, lalu kembali menunduk saat melihat pria itu menatap kearahnya.

"Ya. Bunga ini memang cantik." Jawab Ino pelan. Masih serius dengan pekerjaannya.

"Bukan," Ino berhenti mengikat pita lalu menatap pria itu bingung. "yang ku maksud adalah, kau." Ino terdiam sesaat. Namun, Ino langsung menunduk saat merasakan rasa hangat menjalar ke pipinya. "Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

"Ino," jawab Ino singkat.

"Hanya Ino?"

"Ino Yamanaka."

"Nama yang cantik."

"Terima kasih." Dan keheningan kembali melanda, sekitar 2 menit kemudian Ino sudah selesai membungkus bunga lily pesanan pria itu. Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang kini tengah duduk dan sibuk dengan Smartphone-nya.

"Tuan, ini bunga anda." Ucap Ino. Naruto mendongak lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan kearah Ino.

"Kau sangat berbakat." Puji Naruto.

"Aku setiap hari melakukannya, dan itu sudah dimulai sejak usiaku 7 tahun. Akan sangat memalukan jika hasil kerjaku buruk." Ucap Ino kalem.

"Kau benar. Oh ya. Aku melihat di papan yang berada di depan, toko ini juga menerima dekorasi untuk acara. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu tepat sekali. Minggu depan adalah pembukaan cabang perusahaanku di Konoha , dan aku butuh jasa dekorasi untuk mengurus gedungku. Apa kau mau melakukannya?"

"Anda bercanda? Tentu aku mau."

"Bagus kalau begitu. Ini ambilah, ini kartu namaku. Dan dibelakang ada nama perusahaanku dan alamatnya. Kau bisa mulai kerja kapan pun. Asal jangan hari di mana pesta itu sudah akan dirayakan." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit di bubuhi candaan ringan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." Ucap Ino dengan senyum manis yang menghias wajahnya.

'Ting'

Pintu itu tertutup menyisakan Ino yang kini masih terpaku. Aroma kehadiran pemuda itu masih menguar di sekitarnya. Aroma lembut, dan hangat. Seperti aroma dari toko yang ada di seberang tokonya setiap kali ia membuka toko di pagi hari, aroma roti yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Ino selalu menyukainya. Ino bertanya-tanya apakah pemuda itu sering ke toko roti bibi Haori hingga membuat aromanya begitu sama dengan aroma dari roti-roti itu?

Ino sedikit menunduk, menatap kartu nama dalam genggamannya.

 _Namikaze... Naruto._

.

.

.

TBC

 **Pendek banget ya? emang sengaja :P#ditimpuk.**

 **maklum lah, kan masih Chapter awal. Entar chapter-chapter lainnya pendek juga#plak.**

 **becanda! chapter lain bakalan panjang kok. so... sabar nee.**

 **jangan bosen-bosen ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Dark Shadow

Chapter 2 – A Job

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Uzumaki Naruto – Uzumaki Menma.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

Ino dan seluruh rekannya kini tengah berdiri terpaku melihat gedung pencakar langit yang benar-benar sangat tinggi. Terdapat tulisan besar di gedung itu, yang jika dibaca akan menjadi. **UZUMAKI CORP**.

"Ino- _chan_ , apa ini alamat yang benar?" tanya ayahnya.

"Menurut yang tertulis di kartu namanya benar. Kalau begitu ayo kit─"

TIN .. TIN.

Ino beserta rekannya dibuat tersentak oleh suara klakson dari arah belakang mereka, dan itu membuat mereka seketika berbalik. Mobil itu berjalan ke sisi kelima orang itu, dan perlahan kaca bagian penumpang terbuka.

"Uzumaki- _sama_." Seru Ino dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Ino. Dan tolong jangan terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja Naruto."

" _W-wakarimashita_. Mm ... _ettoo_ .. sepertinya aku kurang banyak membawa bantuan." Ucap Ino pelan. Naruto melirik kepada kelima orang yang berdiri dibelakang Ino lalu tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku dan teman-temanku akan membantu."

"A-apa?"

"Jangan terkejut seperti itu. Teman-temanku ramah. Dan jikalau mereka berbuat atau mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang mengenakan, kau bisa langsung mengadu padaku."

"Oh tolonglah. Aku bukan seorang pengadu." Ucap Ino merasa tersinggung.

Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu berdiri tepat di depan Ino. "Aku bisa lihat itu. Baiklah, bagaimana jika sekarang kalian masuk?" Ucap Naruto yang langsung diangguki oleh keenam orang itu. Naruto berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada sopirnya.

"Hayate, aku akan berjalan kaki dari sini. Kau pergilah lebih dulu."

"Baik, Uzumaki- _sama_." Setelah mobil itu pergi. Naruto kembali berbalik menatap keenam orang itu.

"Yosh. Aku yang akan mengantar kalian langsung ke dalam gedung yang akan dijadikan tempat penyelenggaraan." Ucap Naruto ramah, lalu meminta Ino dan para rekannya untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

"Ino ... jika pria ini kelak akan menjadi suamimu. Maka ayah akan dengan senang hati merestuinya." Ino menoleh dengan wajah cengo kearah ayahnya.

"Ayah. Kami hanya rekan bisnis."

"Ayah tidak melihat hal itu. Sepertinya pemuda itu menyukaimu."

"Oh ayolah ayah. Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kita fokus untuk bekerja sekarang."

Inoichi mengangkat bahu acuh, lalu berjalan melewati Ino. Sementara Ino sendiri sekarang tengah membuang nafas kesal.

"Kakak!"

Ino menoleh dan menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya pada sosok pria kecil di depannya. Namanya Konohamaru. Dia adalah pekerja paling muda di tokonya.

"Ada apa, Konohamaru?"

"Apa benar orang itu menyukai Kakak?" Ino menganga, dan menatap Konohamaru dengan pandangan melotot.

"Berhentilah mempertanyakan itu!" Konohamaru berjengit kaget, dan sontak saja berlari menjauh dari Ino yang sudah siap dengan tangan terkepal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Suigetsu! Letakkan karangan bunga itu dengan benar! Kau harus sesuaikan letaknya!" teriak Ino pada seorang pemuda dengan surai putih, dan selalu terlihat ceria.

"Beres Ino- _chan_!" jawab pemuda itu semangat, dan langsung melakukan apa yang Ino perintahkan.

"Yahiko- _nii_! Berhentilah berputar-putar mengelilingi gedung! Cepat pasang pita-pitanya!"

Pria bersurai orange nyentrik yang Ino panggil Yahiko itu terkejut dan sontak saja berlari kearah kardus-kardus berisi bahan-bahan hiasannya. Dan segera melakukan apa yang Co-managernya itu perintahkan.

Ino berpaling lagi, dan keningnya kembali berkendut saat melihat Konohamaru dan Sai tengah sibuk menggambar.

"Heh! Kalian berdua!" Sai dan Konohamaru tersentak dan sontak saja menoleh kearah Ino yang kini terlihat sangat berapi-api. "Aku membawa kalian ke sini untuk bekerja, bukannya bersantai dan menggambar! Cepat bantu yang lainnya mendekorasi!" gertak Ino. Sai dan Konohamaru langsung berdiri dari acara duduk dilantai, dan segera membantu yang lainnya.

"Ino- _chan_ , jangan terlalu keras seperti itu. Kau juga harus memperhatikan dirimu. Banyak marah bisa membuatmu cepat tua, nak." Tegur ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan marah jika saja mereka melakukan sesuai intruksiku." Ucap Ino dengan tatapan yang sibuk melihat daftar yang tertulis dibuku catatannya. "Astaga, masih banyak yang harus diatur." Gumam Ino. Inoichi menggeleng. Namun, juga merasa geli dan terharu melihat putrinya itu benar-benar bersemangat menjalankan bisnis keluarga. Inoichi kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Dan juga mulai memijat pelipisnya guna mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya. Dan tepat saat ia membuka mata, sebuah botol minum tersodor di hadapannya. Ino meraih botol itu tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu pada orang yang menyodorkannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino sebelum kemudian meneguk air itu. Namun, saat ia mendongak, ia justru tersedak saat melihat siapa orang yang kini ada di hadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino terbatuk. Hingga kemudian Ino mulai bisa mengendalikannya,

"O-o-oh... Uzumaki- _sama_! Anda mengejutkan saya." Ucap Ino dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Jelas saja ia tengah malu sekarang.

"Maaf, Ino. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Ehehe, tidak apa-apa." Ino memaklumi. "Jadi, apa alasan anda berada di sini?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, itu. Eum, seperti kataku tadi, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Naruto sedikit gugup. Bola matanya tak fokus, dan jari telunjuknya bergerak menggaruk pipinya dengan kaku.

Ino melongo. "Anda... serius ingin membantu saya? Ma-maksud saya, kami?" ucap Ino dengan nada tak percaya.

"Bukan hanya aku, tapi juga teman-temanku."

Ucap Naruto dengan jari menunjuk kearah belakangnya. Dan muncul lima orang pemuda yang tak kalah tampan dengan Naruto. Kelima pria dengan warna rambut berbeda berjalan dengan penuh gaya, dan terlihat luar biasa keren.

Membuat Ino dan kelima rekan-rekannya terpana melihatnya.

 _Apa ini? Apa aku sedang melihat drama?_

Tepat saat kelima orang itu berdiri di samping Naruto, Ino dengan cepat tersadar.

"Semuanya, kenalkan kelima temanku. Yang di ujung Kiba Inuzuka."

"Halo!" pria dengan surai coklat acak-acakan itu mengangkat tangan dengan senyum lebar.

"Di samping Kiba, ada Sabaku no Gaara,"

"..."

"Lalu Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara, dan Hyuga Neji."

"Hn..."

" _Mendokusei_."

"..."

Ino tersenyum kaku kearah lima orang pemuda itu.

"H-halo, aku... Ya-Yamanaka Ino. M-mohon bantuannya." Ucap Ino sesopan mungkin, walau dalam hatinya ia sangat ingin berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu, lebih tepatnya menjauh dari keenam pemuda itu sebelum mereka melihat darah merembes dari hidung Ino.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Naruto. Ino tersentak dan mulai menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Kelima rekannya masih terdiam.

"Eum... kalian bisa... bisa membantu teman-teman saya. Eum..." Ino menggaruk pipinya merasa bingung dengan pekerjaan apa yang harus ia serahkan pada kelima teman Naruto. Ia tidak ingin memberikan pekerjaan yang terlalu sulit, mengingat mereka adalah teman dari kliennya. Dan juga, ada rasa sungkan dalam diri Ino untuk menyuruh-nyuruh lima orang pemuda tampan itu. "Begini saja, jika ada dari kalian yang merasa paling tinggi, bisa membantu Yahiko- _nii_ memasang pita. Dan sisanya membantu memasang dekorasi." Usul Ino.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, tolong bantu memasang pitanya, ya?" Ucap Naruto. Ketiga orang itu tanpa menjawab segera berjalan kearah Yahiko.

"Gaara, Kiba, kalian tolong bantu dengan dekorasi bunganya, ya?"

"Yosh!" seru pemuda dengan rambut coklat jabrik itu. Sementara Gaara tidak memberi respon, dan hanya berjalan mengikuti Kiba.

"Uzumaki- _sama_?" panggil Ino. Naruto sontak saja menoleh dan memberi pandangan bertanya kearahnya. "Apakah ini tidak masalah? Ini memang sudah pekerjaan kami. Dan biasanya kami tidak memerlukan bantuan tambahan lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Kau jangan sungkan begitu. Lagi pula temanku membantu atas keinginan mereka sendiri, dan melakukannya dengan sukarela." Ucap Naruto.

 _Awas kau Dobe! Aku akan membunuhmu karena sudah memaksa seorang Uchiha sepertiku melakukan pekerjaan menyebalkan ini!_

 _Heh.._ Mendokusei _kenapa aku harus melakukan pekerjaan melelahkan ini, huh? Naruto sialan itu!_

 _Naruto-baka! Bisa-bisanya ia berdalih ini untuk bisnis! Memangnya dia pikir aku pembantunya?! Awas kau. Kau sudah salah langkah dengan mempermainkan seorang Hyuga sepertiku!_

 _Jika kau bukan temanku, aku sudah akan menguburmu hidup-hidup di gurun pasir, Naruto!_

 _Sialan kau Naruto! Kau mengorbankan kami, hanya karena ingin terlihat baik di depan wanita cantik itu. Huh! Dan sekarang dia malah mengobrol dengannya. Kau akan mendapat pelajaran dariku karena itu semua, Naruto!_

"Jadi, Ino. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Naruto.

"Anda mungkin bisa membantu saya untuk pemilihan makanannya. Anda ingin makanan apa untuk pesta nanti?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir.

"Aku berpikir, mungkin semacam makanan kecil saja. Kau tahu, seperti roti atau macaron, oh, atau mungkin juga kue, dengan berbagai rasa jadi para tamu tidak merasa bosan. Dan, untuk minumnya aku ingin Anggur, dan Wine."

"Pilihan bagus, Uzumaki- _sama_."

"Eh, Ino!"

"Ya?" tanya Ino.

"Mungkin kau benar-benar harus hilangkan aksen formal itu. Panggil aku, Naruto, Ino." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit penegasan.

"Tidak bisa, Uzumaki- _sama_. Anda klien saya. Dan saya sedang dalam kontrak pekerjaan sekarang. Kesan formal harus saya pertahankan untuk profesionalitas pekerjaan. Oke? Jadi, jangan paksa saya memanggil anda dengan aksen non-formal."

"Baiklah, baiklah."

Akhirnya, Naruto memilih untuk mengalah. Dan kembali bertanya mengenai pekerjaan apa yang bisa ia bantu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hari kini sudah beranjak sore, dan dekorasi sudah siap. Dan yang perlu di urus hanya masalah makanan untuk pesta keesokan harinya. Ino dan para rekannya sudah mulai merapikan semua peralatan untuk dibawa pulang.

Saat Ino tengah memeriksa semuanya, Naruto datang dari arah belakangnya.

"Ino?" panggilnya.

Ino berbalik, dan bertanya. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan makanannya?" tanya Naruto. Ino tersenyum.

"Tenang. Saya tahu di mana bisa mendapat kudapan kecil yang enak. Anda jangan khawatir, Uzumaki- _sama_. Besok siang saya akan kirim beberapa sample untuk anda cicipi, jadi anda bisa menilainya sendiri."

"Kenapa kau sampai repot-repot begitu? Beritahu saja alamatnya, dan aku akan datang langsung ke sana."

"Memangnya anda tidak sibuk?"

"Tidak. Aku meliburkan karyawan besok, agar mereka bisa datang dengan performa terbaik mereka. Dan mereka bisa menikmati pestanya dengan baik. Jadi, intinya. Besok aku bebas."

"Baiklah, jika anda memaksa. Toko itu ada di seberang toko bunga Yamanaka."

"Wow, kau mempromosikan toko saingan?"

"Bibi Haori bukan saingan saya, Uzumaki- _sama_. Tapi, keluarga. Lagipula, kue-kue dan roti-roti dari toko bibi Haori terkenal paling enak di daerah Konoha."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan datang besok. Eum... menurutmu, kapan waktu yang tepat untuk datang ke toko itu?"

"Kalau saran saya, sebaiknya anda datang jam tujuh, itu adalah jam buka toko itu. Dan anda pasti akan suka suasananya, karena tepat di saat itu, semua roti dan kue keluar dari panggangan, dan menguarkan aroma sedap. Dan biasanya toko akan tutup jam 10, karena selalu dipenuhi pengunjung, dan biasanya juga, saat kue baru diletakkan, pengunjung sudah antri."

"Wow... sepertinya roti dan kue di sana sangat enak."

"Ya. Enak dan harganya ramah dikantong." Ucap Ino dengan cengiran. Ino lalu melirik jam tangannya lalu beralih pada rekan-rekannya yang kini sudah selesai berbenah. "Eum.. Uzumaki- _sama_ , sepertinya saya sudah harus kembali. Terima kasih atas bantuan anda dan teman-teman anda. Itu sangat membantu saya, dan juga terima kasih karena sudah memesan layanan dekorasi Yamanaka Florist. Terima kasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, Ino. Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ucap Naruto. Ino mengangguk lalu segera berjalan kearah rekan-rekannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bangun?" ia menatap cermin itu dengan tajam. Cermin yang harusnya menampakkan pantulan wajahnya, kini justru menampakan sosok yang walau serupa dengannya, tapi dia berbeda. Tatapan itu, dan juga seringainya. Mencerminkan sesuatu yang menakutkan dan kelam.

"Aku merasakan energi seseorang, dan itu membuatku merasa kuat. Dan aku bangun untuk melihatnya," pria di dalam cermin itu semakin melebarkan seringainya. "Dan... wow, dia sexy sekali. Bisakah kau mendapatkannya untukku?"

"Kau tidak akan bisa memilikinya, meski pun aku mau mendapatkannya untukmu." Naruto menghentikan ucapannya sebentar. Dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan dingin. "Karena kau... tidaklah nyata, Menma." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri perbincangan itu.

Namun, pria dengan surai hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum licik.

"Itu menurutmu, Naruto. Tapi, aku tak selemah dalam pikiranmu. Lagipula, aku adalah bagian dari dirimu, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan terhadap wanita itu. Apa itu namanya... cinta?" Menma menatap Naruto layaknya seorang pemenang permainan kartu. "ahaha... dan itu berarti, kau tidak mungkin, tidak berusaha mendekatinya, dan berusaha memilikinya. Kau pasti akan melakukannya. Dan aku akan dengan segera mengambil alih... semuanya. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena wanita itulah alasanku terbangun. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat mengalir kedalam tubuhku. Sangat kuat. Hingga aku yakin bisa menendangmu keluar dari tubuh ini."

Naruto terdiam mendengar penuturan Menma. Dan perlahan, perasaan khawatir itu mulai menguasainya. Namun, dengan sisa keyakinan, dan keberanian yang ia punya, ia membalas tatapan Menma dengan tajam.

"Jika kau bisa," Naruto terdiam. "coba saja."

Menma menyeringai.

"Dengan satu syarat," alis Menma terangkat.

"Apa itu?"

"Jika kau bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu. Maka aku akan menghilang dari tubuh ini dengan sukarela. Asalkan kau mau berjanji untuk melindunginya."

Menma kembali melebarkan seringainya. "Menarik... baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi, aku ingin kau untuk mengundang wanita itu ke pesta besok malam, dan kau harus mau berbagi tubuhmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatur waktu untuk kita berbagi tubuh. Sekarang biarkan aku beristirahat. Pekerjaan hari ini begitu melelahkan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Naru." Menma tertawa jahat, setelah itu menghilang, berganti dengan bayangan wajah Naruto yang kini terlihat sangat lelah. Matanya menatap pantulan wajahnya dengan sendu.

"Ibu..."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Ino pergi menuju bukit untuk memetik beberapa jenis bunga liar yang stoknya hampir habis. Bukannya Ino tidak punya kebun bunga. Dia memilikinya tepat di belakang toko, kebun di belakang tokonya lumayan luas, dan banyak jenis bunga di tanam di sana. Namun, ada beberapa bunga yang memang tak bisa tumbuh di kebunnya, melainkan tumbuh di alam terbuka.

Tapi, Ino tak pernah mengeluhkannya. Dia suka berjalan-jalan, dan menikmati aroma rumput dan bunga liar.

Saat Ino sudah dekat dengan tokonya, kakinya berhenti melangkah dan dahinya mengernyit saat melihat kerumunan orang di depan toko roti bibi Haori. Kebanyakan dari kerumunan itu adalah wanita paruh baya, dan wanita seumurannya.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Ino berjalan mendekat, dan matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat rambut kuning berada di antara kerumunan itu.

"Uzumaki- _sama_?" panggil Ino terkejut. Naruto yang sedang menebar senyum ramah itu sontak saja menoleh. Dan senyumnya semakin melebar dan terlihat menawan, membuat kerumunan wanita itu berteriak histeris. Ino hanya mampu berdiri diam dengan wajah heran.

Naruto mencoba keluar dari kerumunan itu dan berjalan mendekat kearah Ino.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino,"

" _Ohayou_... kenapa anda datang pagi sekali?"

"Ya... aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat." Ucap Naruto polos. Ino terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa kau ingin beli roti juga, Ino?"

"Ya. Tapi, aku ingin meletakkan bunga ini dulu ke toko."

"Biar aku temani. Sepertinya tokonya masih belum akan buka hingga sepuluh menit ke depan." Ucap Naruto. Para wanita yang mendengar ucapan Naruto sontak saja mendesah kecewa.

Ino tersenyum geli melihatnya, sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan kearah tokonya.

"Aku tak menyangka antriannya akan sebegitu banyaknya. Ternyata kau benar tentang toko roti itu. Tahu begini aku akan menunggu di tokomu." Ucap Naruto.

"Percuma saja. Saya tadi tidak sedang ada di toko."

"Kau kemana?"

"Saya tadi sedang memetik bunga di bukit, untuk persediaan."

"Oh... apa setiap hari?"

"Tidak. Hanya jika stoknya habis."

"Oh."

Ino membuka pintu tokonya dan berseru. " _Tadaima_!" yang langsung dibalas oleh seruan seorang pria paruh baya.

" _Okaeri_ , masuklah Ino- _chan_ , ayah sedang masak di dapur."

"Ayo masuk, Uzumaki- _sama_."

"Terima kasih. Eum.. apa ayahmu yang selalu masak?"

"Tidak. Ayah masak, hanya jika aku sedang mengambil persediaan bunga atau aku sedang sakit."

"Menarik sekali."

"Anda mau makan, Uzumaki- _sama_?"

"Ah, tidak, terima kasih."

"Ino- _chan_ kau bicara dengan siapa?" tanya Inoichi dari arah dapur.

"Pelanggan!"

"..."

"Pelanggan?"

"Iya, andakan pelanggan saya."

"Oh..."

Ino berjalan kearah meja kasir dan meletakkan keranjang bunganya di atasnya. Lalu berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri diam di dekat pintu masuk.

"Ayah! Aku mau ke toko bibi Haori dulu! Apa ayah ingin aku belikan roti?"

"Boleh saja, ayah ingin roti isi coklat!"

"Baiklah. Ayo Uzumaki- _sama_."

"Oke."

Naruto dan Ino berjalan beriringan kearah toko yang kini sudah ada papan bertuliskan 'open' di pintunya.

Tepat saat Naruto membuka pintu, bunyi bel pintu langsung menyambutnya. Semua orang yang tengah mengantri sontak saja berpaling untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dan sontak saja teriakan itu terdengar lagi. Naruto hanya mampu tersenyum canggung.

"Haah... kau tampan sekali anak muda, jadilah menantuku. Ya? Ya? Ya?" ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tangan yang mengapit lengan Naruto.

"Tidak! Dia harus jadi menantuku! Dia tidak akan mau dengan anakmu." Balas wanita yang lainnya.

"Hey! Sadarlah, dia tidak mungkin mau dengan anak-anak kalian. Baru melihat saja dia pasti sudah lari terbirit-birit. Dia mau dengan wanita yang ia lihat langsung. Sepertiku." Ucap wanita dengan surai pink itu. "Hai, tampan. Namaku Sakura. Siapa namamu?"

"Naruto." Jawab Naruto sopan.

Ino yang melihat itu hanya mampu geleng-geleng kepala. Ino mengedarkan pandangannya, dan baru sadar bahwa antriannya terpecah karena kehadiran Naruto.

Ino tersenyum miring, lalu segera berjalan mendekat kearah lemari kaca yang kini menampilkan banyak jenis roti.

"Tolong roti coklatnya tiga, dan roti isi selai kacangnya dua."

"Kau membeli banyak roti pagi ini, Ino- _chan_." Ino menoleh kearah suara itu. Lalu tersenyum saat tahu jika yang mengajaknya bicara itu adalah Haori.

"Bibi. _Ohayou_."

" _Ohayou_. Jadi, untuk siapa roti-roti itu?"

"Dia." Ino menunjuk kearah Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan ibu-ibu itu.

"Pacarmu ya, Ino- _chan_?"

"Bukan. Dia seorang klien. Dialah yang memesan roti untuk pesta itu. Dan dia datang untuk memastikan bahwa pilihannya tak salah."

"Oh. Tapi, sepertinya ia sangat sibuk sekarang." Ucap Haori sedikit tertawa. Ino ikut tertawa melihatnya.

"Ini pesananmu Ino- _chan_." Ino menoleh kearah pramusaji itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih, Rin- _nee_."

"Uzumaki- _sama_ , rotinya sudah kubeli. Ayo!" ajak Ino yang sudah berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"E-e-eh, tunggu aku." Naruto mencoba keluar, dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Wah... Ino- _chan_ beruntung sekali ya, bisa mendapatkan pria setampan itu. Dan aku yakin, dia dari keluarga yang kaya. Ck, ck."

.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Ino itu menghela nafas. "Kenapa mereka begitu brutal?" gumam Naruto.

"Anda terlalu tampan." Ucap Ino spontan.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto. Bukannya dia tak mendengar, hanya saja, dia ingin memastikan apa pendengarannya masih baik-baik saja. Atau wanita itu benar-benar memuji dirinya?

Wajah Ino memerah saat ingat apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ino tersenyum kikuk dan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Tidak ada... hehe."

Ino menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebelum kemudian hening menjadi teman perjalanan mereka menuju ke toko.

'drrrt... drrrt... drrrt..'

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dan segera merogoh kantong jeansnya.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Dan segera berjalan kearah Ino.

"Ino, aku harus kembali. Ada urusan mendadak."

"Oh... baiklah." Ino mengangguk maklum. Naruto tersenyum sebelum kemudian berbalik untuk pergi ke tempatnya memarkirkan mobil sport silvernya.

Ino memandang pundak Naruto sendu. Entah kenapa hati kecilnya merasa sedih saat melihat punggung Naruto yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ino menggeleng sebelum kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada kantong kertas berisi roti. Ino menepuk dahinya saat mengingat ia belum menyerahkan roti yang sengaja ia beli untuk Naruto.

"Uzumaki- _sama_ , rotinya." Naruto yang masih berada tak jauh dengannya itu sontak saja menoleh.

Ino berlari kearahnya dan menyerahkan bungkus rotinya.

"Apa ini?"

"Roti. Kau datang ke sini untuk membeli rotinya 'kan?"

"Oh, iya. Aku sampai lupa. Jadi.. berapa aku harus membayar?"

"Gratis."

"Apa?"

"Anggap saja sebuah bonus." Ucap Ino dengan senyum.

"Terima kasih." Balas Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat lebar.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Ucap Ino dengan tangan yang melambai. Lalu berbalik.

 _Undang dia ke pesta, Naru-baka! Kau tidak mencoba untuk lari dari janjimu 'kan?_

Naruto tersentak. Dan segera memanggil Ino.

"Em... Ino,"

"Ya?"

"Datanglah ke pestaku."

"Datang... ke pesta anda?"

"I... ya."

"Tapi,"

"Kau akan jadi tamu special di pestaku."

"A...pa?"

"Datang, ya? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti malam. Jaa!" ucap Naruto lalu segera berlari sebelum Ino sempat melontarkan protesnya.

"Tapi... ish!"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Shadow

Chapter 3 – Party

.

.

.

Ino terlihat tengah mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Ia tengah bingung dengan apa yang harus ia kenakan untuk pergi ke pesta itu. Di lemarinya tak ada gaun bagus sama sekali. Bukan berarti tidak ada sama sekali. Ada satu, dress lengan pendek berwarna biru selutut. Tapi... dia sudah terlalu sering memakainya untuk pergi ke pesta.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku kan baru pertama kali pergi ke pesta seorang klien, kami juga baru kenal. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu jika itu gaun yang sering aku pakai? Haha, dia tidak akan tahu. Hm... aku rasa tidak masalah jika aku memakai ini kembali." Ino akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa dress itu menuju kamar mandi. Tepat saat Ino akan membuka pintu, bunyi ketukan dari pintu kamarnya sudah menginterupsi.

"Ino- _chan_! Ada paket untukmu!" Ino mengernyitkan dahi.

 _Paket?_

"Tunggu sebentar," akhirnya Ino memilih untuk segera melihatnya langsung.

Cklek!

Ino hampir dibuat berteriak histeris saat melihat ekspresi aneh ayahnya, yang sudah menyambutnya dibalik pintu. Inoichi menampakan senyum lebar dan tatapan yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa wajah ayah seperti itu?" tanya Ino heran, dengan tangan yang mencoba menarik paket itu dari cengkeraman ayahnya. "Ayah, lepas!"

"Ekhm... apa ini? Tadi undangan, sekarang Gaun? Mungkin apa yang ayah katakan akan jadi kenyataan."

"Apa, sih?" ucap Ino dengan pipi menggembung. "Cepat ayah, lepaskan paketnya!"

"Baik-baik." Ucap Inoichi mengalah.

Ino membuka kotak merah dengan pita kuning itu, dan menemukan sebuah gaun berwarna ungu tua berbahan sutra. Gaun itu terlihat simple namun tetap manis dan anggun.

"Astaga... apa-apaan ini?" Ino tersenyum senang. Antara senang dan tidak percaya. "Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimnya."

"Astaga, kau pura-pura tidak tahu, atau apa, sih, Ino- _chan_?"

Ino menoleh kearah ayahnya dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Apa maksud ayah? Aku memang tidak tahu."

"Itu dari Uzumaki- _san_."

"Eh? Uzumaki? Bagaimana ayah bisa tahu?"

"Ini," Inoichi menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna pink. Ino meraihnya dan segera membuka dan membacanya.

' _Aku ingin kau memakai gaun ini di pestaku._

 _Aku sangat menantikan kehadiranmu.'_

' _Oh, ya, dan datanglah dengan rekan-rekanmu. Aku menunggumu.'_

 _Naruto._

Tanpa sadar pipi Ino merona saat membacanya. Sebelum kemudian sadar bahwa ayahnya yang menyerahkan kartu itu, otomatis ayahnya juga sudah membacanya.

"Ayah membacanya?" tanya Ino menatap sang ayah.

"Ayah penasaran," jawab Inoichi seadanya.

"Haa.."

"Ayah sudah memberitahukannya pada yang lain, dan mereka akan segera datang."

Ino mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ayah juga harus siap-siap sekarang." Ucap Inoichi dan segera berlalu pergi.

Ino menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kelima orang pria itu sudah siap di ruang tamu keluarga Yamanaka. Dan sekarang mereka tengah menunggu satu-satunya rekan wanita di antara mereka.

Tuk.. tuk... tuk...

Suara ketukan _high hels_ itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian kelima orang tersebut. Mereka semua dibuat terdiam saat melihat Ino turun dengan gaya anggun. Ino terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun ungu berlengan pendek itu. Ditambah sepatu berwarna peach dan rambut pirangnya yang ia anyam dan poni yang biasa menutup mata bagian kanannya, kini ia jepit kesamping dengan jepitan berwarna merah.

Saat Ino sudah berada di antara mereka, barulah salah satu dari mereka memecah keheningan.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau cantik sekali." Ucap Sai tulus. Senyumnya terlihat sangat manis dimata Ino. Membuat Ino tak kuasa menahan senyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Ino- _nee_! Kau sangat... wow!" ucap Konohamaru dengan jempol ia angkat.

"Sudahlah, jangan membuatku tersipu! Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Hey, Ino- _chan_ , bagaimana jika nanti kita berdansa bersama?" tanya Suigetsu dengan senyum genitnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau denganku, kau mau Ino- _chan_?" tanya Yahiko.

"Tidak mau!"

Yahiko pundung mendengarnya.

"Kalau denganku, _Neesan_ mau?"

"Sadarlah, aku lebih tinggi darimu, Maru!" Konohamaru hanya mampu mengerucutkan bibir mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu... denganku. Kau mau 'kan, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Sai kalem.

Ino terlihat berpikir. "Boleh."

"Yess!" Sai berseru pelan. Sai menoleh kearah orang-orang yang ditolak Ino. Dan memberikan senyum kemenangannya. "Maaf, ya teman-teman." Yang sontak membuat ketiga orang tersebut berseru kecewa.

"Yaaaahhhh!"

Sementara Inoichi yang sejak tadi hanya menyaksikan, tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu.

Tepat saat keenam orang itu keluar, sebuah mobil _limosin_ sudah terparkir di depan rumah Ino.

"Mobil siapa ini?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Keterlaluan sekali, parkir tanpa izin!" ucap Suigetsu.

Keenam orang itu terdiam, saat melihat seseorang keluar dari kursi pengemudi. Pria dengan pakaian resmi, dan kacamata hitam itu berjalan kearah keenam orang yang masih terdiam tersebut.

Yahiko memukul pundak Suigetsu tepat setelah orang itu berhenti di depan mereka. Suigetsu bahkan tak bisa bicara lagi saking shocknya.

 _Apa yang aku lakukan tadi? Bagaimana jika aku akan dituntut nanti?_

"Selamat malam. Saya supir yang dikirim oleh Uzumaki- _sama_ untuk menjemput kalian. Masuklah." Ucap pria itu, sebelum kemudian pintu penumpang terbuka dengan sendirinya.

" _Sugoi_!" ucap Konohamaru dengan wajah noraknya.

"Apa? Kenapa sampai repot-repot seperti ini? Kami bisa pergi sendiri." Ucap Ino tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah seharusnya dilakukan untuk para tamu special."

"Woah... kita tamu special." Ucap Suigetsu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Silahkan masuk." Ucap pria itu.

Ketiga pegawai Ino itu dengan semangat masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut. Menyisakan Ino, Inoichi dan Sai yang masih terdiam di luar.

"Sudahlah, Ino- _chan_ , ayo kita masuk." Ucap Inoichi. Sembari berjalan masuk ke mobil. "Ayo, Sai." Ajak Inoichi pada pria pucat itu.

" _Ha'i_ , _jiisan_." Patuh Sai, dan mengikuti langkah si bos.

Ino menghela nafas, dan akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Selama perjalanan Ino hanya terdiam. Isi pikirannya berkecamuk. Hatinya mengatakan, ada yang aneh dengan semua ini. Tapi, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa. Mungkin karena perubahan sikapnya sekarang. Jika dulu, Ino adalah seorang gadis yang ceriwis, genit dan sedikit... mata duitan. Tapi, semua sifat itu sudah ia buang jauh-jauh semenjak ia mulai membantu ayahnya bekerja. Ia mulai merasakan sulitnya mencari uang. Dan juga semenjak melihat bagaimana teman baiknya dulu, mati karena patah hati. Membuatnya mulai mewanti-wanti untuk mencari pasangan hidup. Sekarang bukan pria ber-uang, atau pun pria tampan lagi yang ia cari. Tetapi pria yang mau menerimanya apa adanya, dan selalu baik padanya. Mencintainya untuk selama-lamanya hingga mereka berpisah karena kematian.

Umur 22 tahun, bukanlah saat untuk bermain-main lagi. Tapi, untuk mulai serius. Hidup tak seramah yang kau lihat, itulah ucapan ayahnya yang selalu ia ingat, dan selalu menjadi alarmnya jika ia mulai berlebihan dalam bersenang-senang.

"Ino- _chan_?" Ino menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut ayahnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ino tersadar bahwa ia sudah terlalu larut dalam lamunannya.

"Tidak ada, ayah. Aku hanya khawatir, kalau dekorasinya akan mengecewakan. Karena... ini kali pertamanya aku mendatangi pesta yang di dekorasi olehku. Aku sedikit cemas." Ucap Ino dengan menggigit jari. Suigetsu, Konohamaru, dan Yahiko yang semula bermain-main sontak terdiam mendengarnya. Entah kenapa, mereka tiba-tiba merasakan mulas diperut mereka.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak sangat kencang." Tanya Yahiko pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aduh, tiba-tiba aku berkeringat dingin seperti ini."

"Ino- _nee_... perutku terasa tidak enak." Ucap Konohamaru dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping Ino yang kebetulan duduk disampingnya.

Ino tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Sai.. apa kau tidak gugup?" tanya Suigetsu saat melihat rekan pucatnya itu hanya diam dengan buku berjudul 'Cara untuk menjadi orang yang menyenangkan.' Berada ditangannya. Dan mata lurus pada tulisan-tulisan di dalamnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Sai menutup bukunya, dan menatap Ino yang duduk di depannya. Lalu tersenyum manis.

"Karena aku yakin, apa yang Ino- _chan_ buat, 100% bagus." Ucap Sai. Yang langsung membuat Ino merona hebat.

"Ahhh... benar juga. Semua yang Ino- _chan_ buat itu bagus. Bahkan, setiap pelanggan memuji cara kerja kita, dan pengaturan dekorasi Ino- _chan_. Membuat kita selalu mendapat bonus. Ha... lega jadinya."

"Kalian ini... sudahlah. Aku malu." Ucap Ino dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua pipinya.

Dan perjalanan yang semula dipenuhi ketegangan itu, perlahan mencair, dan menyenangkan.

Setibanya mereka di pesta. Naruto sudah menyambut mereka di pintu masuk.

"Selamat malam, dan selamat datang di pestaku." Ucap Naruto dengan tubuh membungkuk.

Keenam orang itu balas membungkuk.

Selesai melakukan hal formal itu. Naruto kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

"Ayo masuk."

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan pesta. Mereka dibuat terpana dengan banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang di dalamnya. Mereka semua terlihat menawan... dan mewah. Membuat mereka tanpa sadar merasa minder.

"Entah kenapa... aku merasa diriku yang paling kumel di pesta ini." Ucap Suigetsu.

"Iya... padahal ini pakaian yang baru saja aku beli. Tapi... aku merasa ini pakaian lama yang baru aku ambil dari laundry." Yahiko menimpali.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kalian tetap luar biasa. Sudahlah... nikmati saja." Ucap Ino mencoba menyemangati.

"Hm... terima kasih Ino- _chan_." Ucap Suigetsu. Hingga kemudian kesedihannya teralih oleh aroma makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja panjang dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Yahiko. Lihat makanan-makanan itu!" ucap Suigetsu. "Ayo kita ke sana. Ino- _chan_ aku ke sana dulu ya?" ucap Suigetsu yang langsung pergi dengan menarik tangan Yahiko dan Konohamaru. Menyisakan Ino, Sai, Inoichi dan Naruto.

"Eh?" Ino menganga. "Padahal tadi dia sedih..." ucap Ino pada akhirnya.

"Kalian juga. Nikmatilah pestanya. Aku ada urusan sebentar." Ucap Naruto menyadarkan ketiganya.

Ino, Sai dan Inoichi terdiam dengan canggung di dalam ruang pesta itu.

"Eum... bagaimana jika kita ketempat ke tiga bocah itu?" ucap Inoichi memecah kecanggungan itu.

"Boleh." Ucap Ino mengangguk. Sementara Sai hanya mengikuti saja.

"Kuenya sangat enak. Lembut dan penuh krim. Huft! Aku pikir seumur hidupku, aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kue mahal dari toko bibi Haori ini. Hooohh... _Kami-sama_ , _arigatou_!" Ino tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Suigetsu.

"Ya... kau benar. Harga kue inikan seharga gaji dua bulan." Ucap Yahiko dengan mulut penuh krim.

"Hu'um... aku merasa seperti seorang anak paling beruntung di dunia." Ucap Konohamaru.

"Aish... kalian ini." Ucap Ino dengan kepala geleng-geleng.

Ino begitu sibuk dengan tingkah laku rekan-rekannya, hingga tak menyadari seseorang tengah menatapnya.

"Siapa dia?" perempuan dengan rambut hitam legam dan pakaian yang luar biasa sexy itu bertanya pada seorang wanita berambut orange gelap disampingnya.

"Saya tidak tahu, Shizuka- _sama_."

"Cari tahu tentang gadis itu. Dan... apa keistimewaannya hingga membuat Sai rela berpura-pura miskin seperti itu."

"Baik Shizuka- _sama_."

 _Cih... gadis kampungan seperti itu... bagaimana bisa? Dan sekarang, Naruto bahkan di buat terpesona padanya. Apa yang istimewa darinya? Apa?_

Shizuka menghela nafas kesal. Dan meneguk minumannya dengan sekali teguk.

.

.

Naruto berjalan pelan kearah enam orang yang kini tengah sibuk sendiri. Sebuah senyum manis tersungging dibibirnya. Saat berdiri tepat dibelakang satu-satunya wanita diantara keenam orang itu. Ia menarik nafas.

"Ino," panggil Naruto pelan.

Ino yang semula sibuk mengomentari tingkah kekanakan beberapa rekannya itu, sontak saja berpaling

"Ya?" tanya Ino saat melihat Naruto berdiri dibelakangnya dengan menampilkan senyum manis nan menawan.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Naruto langsung.

Ino terdiam dengan mata yang mengerjap tak percaya. Sementara kelima rekannya kini juga ikut terdiam.

"Eh? Aku?" tanya Ino kikuk setelah sadar dari rasa kagetnya.

"Terima saja, Ino-chan." Ucap Yahiko tiba-tiba.

"Eh... tapi─"

"Jangan membuat orang malu, Ino- _chan_!" ucap Inoichi yang langsung mendorong pundak anaknya itu pelan, agar Ino lebih dekat dengan Naruto.

Dalam hati, Ino merutuk mendapat tindakan semacam itu dari ayahnya. Sebelum kemudian meninggalkan rutukkannya, dan menatap Naruto. "Em... baiklah." Ucap Ino pada akhirnya.

Naruto membawa Ino ke tengah ruangan, yang sudah di sulap menjadi lantai dansa tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ino, seolah takut sang empunya pergi.

Setibanya dilantai dansa. Naruto memalingkan tubuhnya kearah Ino. Menjadikan tubuh keduanya saling berhadapan. Tangan kanan Naruto masih menggenggam erat tangan Ino, sebelum kemudian ia menunduk sedikit, yang dibalas oleh Ino. Lalu, secara perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh wanita penyuka Ungu tersebut.

Ino merasa seperti ada sengatan listrik, manakala tubuhnya kini saling menempel dengan tubuh Uzumaki muda itu.

Mereka menari secara perlahan mengikuti ritme musik yang kini tengah diputar. Mereka menari seperti sepasang angsa, diantara angsa-angsa lainnya. Walau pun orang-orang disekitar keduanya juga tengah melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, tatapan mereka semua tertuju kearah keduanya.

Tapi, itu semua tak membuat fokus Ino teralih. Matanya tetap sibuk menatap Iris Shapire milik Naruto, mencoba menyelaminya, dan mengorek sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Isi hati pemuda itukah?

"Mau kuperlihatkan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan bisikan halus ditelinganya.

Ino menautkan alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Naruto tak menjawab, melainkan membawa gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya kearah lift.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Ino sesaat setelah mereka berdiam di dalam lift.

Tak sampai berapa lama, lift tersebut berhenti dilantai teratas. Dan saat pintu lift terbuka Ino dikejutkan dengan sebuah ruangan besar, yang terlihat seperti ruang pribadi sudah menyambutnya. Terdapat sofa panjang berwarna coklat, serta meja kerja yang terlihat mewah, dan rak-rak buku dengan banyak buku tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Dan yang paling membuat Ino takjub adalah, semua dinding ruangan tersebut yang terbuat dari kaca. Membuat pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari terlihat begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

Ino berjalan dengan wajah tak percaya kearah balkon. "Ini... luar biasa. Ya tuhan.. cantik sekali."

"Kau suka?"

"Sangat." Ucap Ino tak mampu menutupi rasa senangnya.

Mereka saling terdiam disisi jendela, menatap keluar dalam hening.

Naruto perlahan menoleh kearah Ino yang tak henti-hentinya menatap kagum kearah kota Konoha yang kini berkelap-kelip layaknya bintang.

Perlahan senyum Naruto terkembang.  
"Kau terlihat cantik malam ini, Ino." Ucap Naruto memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Ino yang mendengarnya sontak saja tersadar dari keterkagumannya terhadap pemandangan yang tersuguh dihadapannya dan menoleh.

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Ino pelan.

"Apa kau suka pestanya?" tanya Naruto mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Ya..." lagi-lagi Ino menjawab seperlunya.

"Ino... apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Naruto.

Ino terdiam sebentar. Sebelum kemudian mengangguk ragu.

"Siapa pria dengan rambut hitam yang pergi bersamamu itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia rekanku." Walau merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Toh, Ino tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa kau tahu latar belakangnya?"

"Sedikit. Dan sebagian dari latar belakangnya yang aku tahu... dia adalah seorang anak yatim."

"Apa kau percaya?"

Oke, Ino mulai merasa pembicaraan ini terdengar aneh. "Ya... aku percaya."

"Hn," Naruto menanggapi dengan anggukan. Sebelum matanya kembali menatap ke luar.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya hening. Dan tiba-tiba Naruto berjalan ke rak besar diruangan itu yang berisi banyak susunan botol anggur. Ino masih tak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada disampingnya lantaran terlalu asyik memandangi mobil-mobil yang terlihat sangat kecil dibawah sana.

Plop!

Ino sadar dari keterkagumannya saat telinganya mendengar suara seperti penyumbat botol yang terbuka.

"Mau minum?" Ino berbalik dan melihat Naruto yang tengah menuangkan minuman berwarna merah gelap ke dalam sebuah gelas kristal. Sebelum kemudian menggeleng.

"Ah... aku tidak bisa minum." Ucap Ino pelan. Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sebelum kemudian berjalan dengan dua gelas kristal yang sudah berisi anggur.

"Bagaimana jika aku memaksa?" ucap Naruto menyodorkan salah satu gelas yang ia bawa tersebut. "Cobalah. Aku jamin kau akan menyesal seumur hidup jika menolak meminumnya. Ini anggur terbaik." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan. Ino terlihat berpikir, sebelum kemudian meraih gelas tersebut dengan ragu.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum puas sebelum kemudian meneguk minumannya sendiri.

Ino menatap minuman itu, sebelum kemudian menyesapnya sedikit. Saat cairan itu masuk, matanya terpejam dengan alis tertaut saat merasakan banyak rasa asing masuk kekerongkongannya.

Sebelum kemudian dengan paksa ia telan. Ino meletakkan gelas tersebut keatas lemari kecil didekatnya. Sebelum kemudian berdiri didekat jendela kembali.

 _Aku tidak bisa._

Ino melirik Naruto yang masih terlihat menghayati sesapannya terhadap anggur itu sebelum kemudian matanya kembali menatap ke depan.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan pandangannya memudar. Dan tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing.

"Ino?" Ino menoleh dan menatap Naruto dengan sisa kesadarannya.

"Y-ya?" Naruto tidak menjawab melainkan menatap ke dalam mata Ino. Warna mata yang nyaris serupa dengannya. Dan Naruto sangat menyukainya. Perlahan tangannya bergerak untuk memeluk pinggang Ino, dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

Ino nampaknya juga sudah mulai terlena dengan tatapan Naruto. Karena sadar atau tidak, wajahnya kini mulai bergerak maju. Dan perlahan matanya mulai tertutup saat merasakan terpaan udara hangat yang keluar dari celah bibir Naruto.

Dan entah bagaimana, Ino dan Naruto kini sudah saling menautkan bibir. Saling mengecup satu sama lain dengan ritme yang lembut namun memberikan sensasi menyengat bagi keduanya.

Lama mereka saling berpagutan, hingga kemudian Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memberikan Ino ruang untuk bernafas. Dahi mereka masih saling menempel. Naruto bisa melihat, mata Ino masih terpejam. Dan bibir gadis itu terbuka, dan mengeluarkan udara.

 _Time up!_

"Tid─" Ino mengernyit saat mendengar suara tercekat dari Naruto, sebelum kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya.

Namun, Ino dibuat terbelalak saat dengan tiba-tiba wajahnya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan besar. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi, adalah bibir seseorang yang kini mulai mengeliminasi miliknya.

"Engh!" Ino mendesah saat pemilik bibir itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar membuka mulut yang langsung tak disia-siakan oleh si pelaku.

Menma yang kini sudah menguasai tubuh Naruto itu menghisap isi mulut Ino, seolah-olah tengah menghisap seluruh energi gadis tersebut. Mereka bercumbu begitu panas. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Ino yang kini mulai terpengaruh oleh anggur yang diminumnya tadi. Membuat kesadaran dan kewarasannya perlahan-lahan memudar.

"Ahh!" Ino semakin mendesah tatkala bibir panas Menma kini turun menyusuri lehernya.

Tangan Menma tak mau tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan ia menarik sisi lengan pakaian Ino, hingga tersampir dikedua lengan putihnya. Membuat kain dibagian dadanya ikut merosot memperlihatkan dada Ino yang kini tertutup bra berwarna hitam. Menma terus menjelajahkan bibirnya hingga kegaris dada Ino, membuat Ino semakin mendesah tak karuan.

Perlahan Menma mendorong tubuh Ino secara perlahan kearah sofa diruangan tersebut.

"Ah!" tubuh Ino terhempas ke atas sofa, dengan Menma berada di atas tubuhnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Menma menautkan bibirnya dengan milik Ino setelah sebelumnya sempat terlepas.

Menma menciumnya layaknya orang kelaparan. Begitu bersemangat dan bergairah.

Tangan Ino kini melingkari leher Menma dan sesekali meremas rambut pemuda itu. Perlahan Ino mengangkat kakinya untuk melingkari pinggang Menma, membuat rok gaunnya tersebut tersingkap hingga hampir memperlihatkan sisi perutnya.

Menma terus memagut bibir Ino, dan mengabsen tiap gigi-gigi rapi gadis itu.

Dan kemudian kembali menurukan bibirnya kearah leher Ino, terus hingga mencapai belahan dada Ino. Bibir Menma turun seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang ikut menarik lengan gaun Ino. Hingga kini, gaun sutra berwarna ungu itu sudah tersingkap hingga sebatas perutnya. Memperlihatkan dada Ino yang terlihat seperti akan tumpah dibalik bra hitam yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari ukuran dadanya tersebut.

Menma sudah hampir membuat bra itu terlepas jika saja sebuah ketukan dipintunya tak menginterupsi kegiatannya.

" _Shit_!"

Ino juga nampak terkejut, dan segera mengembalikan kesadarannya. Menma bangun dari posisinya, dan segera berjalan kearah pintu. Dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali memukul wajah orang dibalik pintu tersebut.

Ino yang sudah dalam posisi terduduk itu, sontak melebarkan matanya saat Menma berjalan kearah pintu. Dengan terburu-buru dirapikannya gaun yang tersingkap itu. lalu merapikan rambutnya yang kusut. Ino menepuk pipinya guna mengembalikan kesadarannya, sepenuhnya.

Cklek!

"Ada apa?" tanya Menma tanpa basa-basi kearah pria dengan surai coklat jabrik itu.

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali? Aku ke sini untuk memberi tahumu, ada infestor asal Prancis yang ingin bicara denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Hei, ini perusahaanmu. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Naruto?"

"Jangan sebut nama itu dihadapanku, _bangsat_!" oke. Menma nampaknya sudah lupa diri, bahwa ia tengah memakai tubuh Naruto.

"Ya tuhan. Sudah berapa banyak kau minum, huh? Kau terdengar seperti orang lain."

Ino yang sejak tadi duduk, dan mendengarkan mereka hanya mampu terdiam.

Kiba mengernyit saat sadar keadaan Naruto yang terlihat berantakan, dengan rambut yang terlihat baru diacak-acak, dan kemeja yang kusut. Hingga kemudian Kiba mencuri pandang ke dalam kantor Naruto yang memang selalu remang-remang itu. matanya menyipit saat melihat sesuatu berwarna pirang bergerak di antara kegelapan ruangan itu. Dan saat itu juga, ingatan saat ia melihat Naruto membawa seorang wanita pirang kedalam lift, melintas di otaknya. Dan seringai itu terbentuk.

"Karena itukah kau terlihat resah, eoh? Karena itulah, jangan melakukannya saat acara masih berlangsung. Kau memiliki banyak waktu luang, tapi bukan sekarang. Sebaiknya kau cepat turun. Aku yakin wanitamu akan bersedia menunggu." Ucap Kiba dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Menma menatap kesal kearah Kiba. Sebelum kemudian berpaling. Ino yang semula duduk diam. Sontak saja berdiri dengan kaku. Ino tertunduk, dan berjalan pelan mendekati Menma yang kini menatap Ino tajam.

"U-Uzumaki- _sama_ , s-saya permisi dulu." Ucap Ino dan hendak berjalan keluar. Namun, tangan Ino sudah lebih dulu dicekal oleh Menma.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Menma dingin.

"A-aku harus kembali ke bawah, jika tidak, teman-teman dan ayahku akan cemas."

"Kita pergi bersama-sama," ucap Menma, yang langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk berjalan keluar.

Ino berjalan dengan canggung disamping Menma. Kepalanya sejak tadi terus tertunduk. Bahkan hingga kini mereka berdua berada di dalam lift. Ino masih enggan mendongakkan kepalanya. Dalam hati ia terus merutuki dirinya yang terlena dengan sentuhan pria disampingnya ini. Dan juga merutuki dirinya yang lupa dengan siapa ia tengah bercumbu, dan justru ikut meresponnya.

 _Aduh, mau di taruh dimana mukaku ini?_

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Shadow

Chapter 4 – Ramen

Cast: Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa canggung begitu. Anggap saja yang tadi itu awal dari hubungan kita."

"H-hubungan?"

"Ya."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti sekarang."

Ino diam saat mendengar nada suara Naruto yang datar. Entah kenapa, ia menjadi merasa asing dengan sosok di sampingnya ini. Perubahan hatinya terlalu siknifikan.

Setelah mereka sampai di bawah. Menma dengan tanpa sepatah kata langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara Ino sendiri hanya mampu terdiam. Perlahan kepalanya ia tolehkan, dan mengedarkan pandangannya sebelum sebuah tepukan dilengannya mengejutkannya.

Senyum Ino terkembang saat melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sai? Di mana yang lain?"

"Ino- _chan_ kita harus pulang."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Suigetsu dan Yahiko mabuk. Dan mereka mulai meracau yang aneh-aneh."

"Astaga. Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat sebelum ada pesta yang rusak karena mereka."

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Ino terlihat tengah sibuk di dapurnya. Semalam ia tidak sempat sama sekali mengabari Naruto mengenai kepulangannya yang mendadak. Dikarenakan keadaan rekan-rekannya yang sudah mulai parah. Akhinya Ino memutuskan pulang tanpa berpamitan.

Ino mulai menata mangkuk dan makanan-makanan yang sudah ia siapkan keatas meja makan. Sebelum kemudian memanggil ayahnya untuk makan.

"Ino- _chan_ , kau mau kemana?" tanya Inoichi saat melihat anaknya tengah menata rantang makanan.

"Kerumah Yahiko- _nii_ , dan Suigetsu. Mereka semalam kan mabuk berat. Pasti sekarang kepala mereka terasa seperti dibenturkan ketembok." Ucap Ino.

Inoichi tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Perhatian sekali."

"Jika tidak begini, sama seperti aku merelakan pegawaiku untuk mencuri waktu libur."

"Astaga..."

.

.

.

Ino berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan di desanya. Sesekali ia menunduk dan tersenyum saat ada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumah kedua pengawainya itu. Setelah memberi makan, dan mengomeli mereka habis-habisan karena lalai dengan meminum banyak sekali anggur.

Ino berjalan sembari menatap jejeran toko yang ia lewati. Sembari mengintip ke dalam toko melalui _etalase_. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik disalah satu toko itu, yang bisa ia beli.

Tin! Tin!

Ino terhenyak dan sontak saja menoleh saat mendengar suara klakson dari arah belakangnya.

Saat ia berbalik yang ia lihat adalah sebuah mobil sport berwarna silver yang terlihat sangat mewah. Untuk beberapa saat Ino hanya menatap kagum mobil tersebut. Sebelum kemudian ia kembali dibuat terhenyak saat melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu.

"Uzumaki- _sama_?"

Naruto melepas kacamata hitamnya. Dan kemudian berjalan kearah Ino.

" _Ohayou_!" sapa Naruto dengan ramahnya.

" _O-ohayou_. Sedang apa anda disini?"

"Kau masih saja formal padaku. Bukankah kita sudah selesai dengan bisnisnya? Jadi, mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto."

"B-baiklah. Jadi... sedang apa kau disini?"

"Mengunjungimu, dan memastikan kau tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ya. Aku melihatnya. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku jika aku berpikir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Itu semua karena kau pergi meninggalkan pestaku, tanpa berpamitan padaku." Ucap Naruto dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

Ino meringis. Dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maafkan aku soal itu. Tadi malam rekanku mabuk berat."

"Oh... lalu bagaimana cara kalian pulang tadi malam?"

"Kami naik taksi."

"Kenapa tidak minta supirku untuk mengantar."

"Kau gila? Aku tidak bisa semudah itu meminta pertolongan orang. Terlebih lagi yang tidak aku kenal."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Jadi kau datang hanya untuk itu? Astaga, kau buang-buang waktu sekali. Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot-repot begitu."

"Aku datang bukan hanya karena itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke toko buku."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar?"

"B-bukan. Maksudku... kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

"Entahlah. Saat pertama kali keluar rumah. Kau yang terlintas di otakku."

Blush!

Ino menutupi kedua pipinya, dan menatap Naruto heran.

"Astaga... apa-apaan itu?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau, ya?"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau. Hanya saja. Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap pergi kemanapun."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Menunggumu berdandan. Dan setelah itu kita jalan."

"Kau kan bisa minta orang lain menemanimu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Astaga pria ini," Ino menggeleng. Sementara Naruto hanya memberinya tatapan polos. "Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Bagus."

.

.

.

.

Ino menatap pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Yang memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang dibalut jeans hitam dan atasan berupa kaos biru dengan tulisan hitam yang jika dibaca akan terdengar seperti 'I'ts All About Me' yang dilapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah. Sementara rambut pirang panjangnya, ia ikat _ponytail_.Dia terlihat sangat _funky_.

Ino berjalan kearah meja belajarnya. Meraih tas selempang hitam bergambar panda. Ino memasukan ponselnya, sebuah buku Novel, buku catatan dan pulpen, dan tidak lupa dompet biru dengan gambar beruang coklat kesayangannya.

Setelah siap, Ino segera berjalan keluar. Saat berjalan turun, Ino bisa melihat Naruto dan Ayahnya tengah berbincang. Namun, saat mendengar suara langkah kakinya. Keduanya sontak menoleh.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatap Ino. Sebelum kemudian tersadar saat Ino berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Ayah jangan kemana-mana, ya?"

"Ino... ayah bukan anak-anak."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ayah."

"Paman, kami pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati."

"Sampai nanti ayah!"

"Sampai nanti."

.

.

.

Ino dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menyusuri rak-rak buku dengan berbagai judul, namun memiliki tema yang sama. Bisnis.

"Kau mencari buku yang bagaimana?"

"Buku bisnis. Tentu saja."

Ino memutar bola mata.

 _Ini akan sangaaaatttttt... membosankan._

"Kau bisa memilih buku yang kau suka. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca." Ucap Ino. "Tapi, mungkin aku bisa menunggumu di sana." Ucap Ino dengan menunjuk sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah tiang.

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam, Naruto berjalan kearah Ino dengan dua buah buku berada dalam genggamannya. Ino hampir saja menerjang Naruto dan mengunyah buku yang pria itu bawa saking kesalnya. Yang benar saja, setengah jam, dan pria itu hanya memilih dua buku. Sialan!

Namun, Ino memilih tetap memasang wajah ramahnya.

"Aku harap, aku tak membuatmu kesal karena menungguku."

"Ah, tidak sama sekali."

 _Kau akan mati, Uzumaki!_

Naruto tersenyum, sebelum kemudian meraih tangan Ino dan membawa si pemilik untuk berjalan bersamanya kearah kasir.

Sembari menunggu si kasir menghitung totalnya. Ino terdiam dengan tangan yang setia berada digenggaman Naruto. Pria itu nampaknya tidak merasa risih sama sekali.

Tak sampai berapa lama, si kasir memberitahu totalnya, dan Naruto segera memberikan uangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan berbelanja buku. Naruto membawa Ino kesebuah restoran Sushi di Mall besar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ino terdiam dibawah naungan halte bus. Sudah sepuluh menit ia menunggu sendiri dihalte itu. menunggu hingga hujan reda, dan membuatnya bisa melangkah pulang. Namun, tampaknya dewa hujan, tengah pada puncak kesedihannya, hingga tak memberi jeda untuk tangis derasnya.

Ino menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian kembali duduk dikursi halte. Meraih Novel yang tergeletak disampingnya. Novel karya Stefany Mayer, Twilight. Yang baru saja ia tandaskan. Dan sekarang ia mulai bosan. Dalam hati, Ino juga merutuk. Kenapa ia bisa terjebak dibawah guyuran hujan saat novelnya sudah hampir mencapai ending? Membuatnya dengan cepat kehabisan bacaan, dan terjebak dalam keheningan. Dan hanya ditemani gemuruh hujan yang berlomba-lomba menabrakan diri dengan aspal, atap halte, dan apapun yang berada di atas bumi ini.

Hingga kemudian suara klakson menyadarkannya. Ino mengernyit saat melihat sebuah ferarri kuning-hitam, yang nyaris persis dengan wujud mobil Bumblebee dari film Transformers kini berhenti di depan halte yang tengah jadi tempatnya bernaung tersebut.

Ino makin mengernyit saat melihat seseorang keluar dengan sebuah payung plastik transparan, dan berjalan memutari mobil itu, dan mendekati Ino yang masih duduk mematung di bangku halte.

Pria itu menurunkan payung, dan kini Ino semakin mengernyit dengan sosok di depannya kini.

Mata sebiru saphire itu tertutup kacamata hitam. Rambut kuningnya nampak urakan seperti biasa. Kemeja hitamnya, dan kaos putih polos yang menjadi dalamannya itu begitu pas, hingga membentuk perut sixpeck pemuda tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan tiga garis tipis layaknya kumis kucing itu. Dan sebuah senyum menawan.

 _Wow! Berapa banyak mobil yang pria ini miliki?_

"Syukurlah kau masih di sini."

Untuk beberapa saat Ino membeku. Sebelum kemudian kesadaran menamparnya.

"Na-Naruto?" Ino diam sesaat. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah harusnya kau sudah di rumahmu?"

"Aku khawatir padamu,"

"Apa?"

"Aku kembali dan mencarimu saat melihat awan mulai menggelap. Aku khawatir, ditambah lagi mengingat jika jam seperti ini bis mulai sedikit yang beroperasi. Membuatku terus memikirkanmu dengan perasaan cemas."

 _Apa... ini?_

"Maafkan aku... Naruto."

"Kenapa? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Aku yang memintamu menemaniku untuk mencari buku. Dan harusnya aku mengantarmu sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Dan sekarang sepertinya sudah terlambat."

"Kau tidak terlambat. Kau bisa mengantarku sekarang jika tak keberatan." Ucap Ino. Masa bodoh dengan jual mahal. Ino benar-benar sudah tidak tahan sendirian di sana. Yang ia mau hanya pulang, mandi air hangat, minum coklat panas. Dan melilitkan selimut ungunya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil, ditambah lagi, bajunya sedikit lembab akibat ia yang memaksa menerobos hujan tadi untuk mencapai halte.

"Baiklah. Ayo." Ucap Naruto, lalu mulai memayungi Ino dan menarik tangan gadis itu untuk berdiri disampingnya dan mengikuti langkahnya.

Deg!

Ino sedikit salah tingkah saat itu. Namun, segera mengendalikannya agar Naruto tak bisa sempat untuk menyadari itu.

Naruto membuka pintu mobil mewahnya. Lalu, menyuruh Ino masuk.

Setelah memastikan wanita itu masuk, ia menutup pintunya. Dan berjalan ke sisi mobil yang lain.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini?" tanya Ino saat Naruto baru saja menghentikan mobilnya di _basemant_ sebuah bangunan apartemen elite.

"Kau harus berganti baju, Ino. Aku tidak mungkin membawamu pulang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti ini." Ucap Naruto, lalu keluar dari mobil. Dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu untuk Ino.

Naruto membawanya ke salah satu kamar di apartement itu, yang ternyata adalah apartement pribadi Naruto. Saat memasukinya, Ino sempat dibuat kagum melihat interior bangunanya. Begitu lembut, nyaman namun tetap maskulin. Dinding dengan cat putih bersih, dengan sebuah sofa berwarna merah maroon, dan meja berwarna coklat yang berbahan kayu menempati bagian tengah ruangan itu. Dan sebuah Tv ukuran 60 inch itu berwarna hitam, dan berdiri di sebuah lemari, dengan sisi-sisi berbentuk seperti rak buku. Berisi begitu banyak buku, dan map-map perusahaan.

"Buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin disini. Cepat ganti bajumu, dan mandilah. Kau tentu tidak ingin sakit kan?"

"Tapi,"

"Kamar mandi ada dikamarku. Kamarku ada di atas. Ah, ya, dikamarku ada dua pintu. Masuklah ke pintu warna coklat, dan kau akan menemukan kamar mandi di sana. Aku akan masak untukmu."

Belum sempat membalas. Naruto sudah lebih dulu melenggang. Ino pasrah, dan hanya mengikuti apa yang Naruto instruksikan.

.

.

.

Saat Ino baru selesai mandi. Ia memutuskan keluar, dengan menggunakan handuk yang ia lilit untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Ia ingin menanyakan perihal pakaian pada Naruto. Dengan cara berteriak dari dalam kamar. Tidak sopan memang. Namun, lebih tidak sopan lagi jika dia berhadapan dengan Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Namun, niat Ino urung saat melihat sebuah sweater berwarna biru muda, dan sebuah _legging_ berwarna hitam sudah terlipat rapi di atas tempat tidur berseprei putih itu. Ino mendekat dan memperhatikannya. Terdapat gambar kelinci berwarna pink di sweater itu. Sangat tidak mungkin jika Naruto yang memilikinya. Hingga mata Ino tertuju pada sebuah memo yang tertindih oleh _legging_ hitam dibawahnya. Diraihnya memo berwarna _baby blue_ itu, dan membaca tulisannya.

' _Ini baju untukmu. Tadi aku memesannya dari sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di lantai satu apartemen. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Ini bisa menghangatkanmu.'_

Ino tersenyum. Lalu membawa sepasang pakaian itu kekamar mandi.

Setelah selesai dengan itu. Ino berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Rambutnya sengaja ia gerai, agar lebih cepat kering. Langkah Ino terhenti saat hidungnya mencium aroma lezat dari arah samping kanannya. Ia berjalan mengikuti aroma itu, dan entah sejak kapan, perutnya mulai berdemo minta diisi.

Ino berhenti tepat di meja counter, dimana Naruto kini tengah memunggunginya, dan tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Naruto?" Naruto sedikit tersentak. Dan refleks berpaling.

Mata Naruto terpaku saat melihat sosok wanita di depannya kini. Dengan sweater yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya, dan celana _legging_ hitam yang begitu pas dikakinya. Dan jangan lupakan rambut pirang basah yang kini tergerai itu, semakin membuat Naruto terpesona.

 _Cantik._

"Naruto?" lagi-lagi Ino memanggilnya. Merasa risih dipandangi begitu dalam seperti itu.

Naruto tersadar dan segera berdehem guna menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu.

"K-kau sudah selesai? Baguslah. Karena makanannya juga sudah siap. Baru saja aku akan memanggilmu." Ucap Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba canggung. Baginya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Duduklah. Aku akan hidangkan sekarang."

Naruto mengambil sebuah sendok, dan sumpit. Lalu membawa nampan dengan mangkuk berisi makanan itu ke meja counter, yang disebrangnya kini sudah ada seorang Yamanaka Ino yang tampak duduk tenang.

Naruto meletakan nampan tersebut dan sedikit mendorongnya, agar berada tepat dihadapan Ino. Dahi Naruto mengerut kala dilihat wajah heran Ino.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ino tidak mendongak, dan menatapnya, melainkan tetap tertunduk dan menatap mangkuk itu.

"Ramen?" Ino bertanya dengan mata masih terpusat pada mangkuk berisi adonan tepung memanjang yang sudah direbus, dan di masak dengan berbagai rempah itu dengan bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Naruto merasa heran.

 _Apa ada yang salah?_

"Tidak," Ino menjeda. Dan mulai mendongak dan menatap wajah rupawan Naruto yang kini nampak manis dengan alis yang hampir bertaut tersebut. "hanya saja, ramen," Ino tergelak untuk sepersekian detik. Dan itu mau tak mau menambah jumlah kerutan di dahi Naruto. "ya, maksudku. Kau adalah seorang CEO muda yang bahkan bisa makan dengan hidangan mewah sehari tiga kali tanpa khawatir uangmu akan habis. Tapi, pilihanmu justru jatuh pada, ramen?"

"Apa itu salah? Ramen tak kalah enaknya dengan masakan restoran." Kini Naruto mulai menormalkan wajahnya. Dan menggerakkan satu tangannya untuk menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengan Ino.

"Tidak salah. Hanya saja, ini sangat 'wow' bagiku. Aku membayangkan kau akan menghidangkan, yeah... sup cream dengan roti keras ala paris misalnya? Atau Rissoto? Atau mungkin Steak. Tapi... ahaha, sudahlah. Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san." Saking sibuknya tertawa. Ino sampai tidak sadar ia kembali memanggil Naruto dengan formal.

"Oh, ayolah. Berapa kali aku harus katakan, untuk tak usah memanggilku secara formal seperti itu? Kau justru terdengar seperti klien yang sedang aku ajak makan malam. Dan bukannya seorang teman yang sedang menumpang makan dirumah temannya."

"Aku tidak menumpang makan, kau yang menawariku." Ucap Ino merasa tak terima.

"Oh, Ino."

Ada getar aneh, saat telinganya menangkap suara Naruto yang mendesah kala menyebut namanya.

 _Ada apa denganku?_

"Ekhm," Ino berdehem singkat, guna mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang baru saja hinggap dihatinya. Sebelum kemudian meraih sendok yang─entah kapan─sudah tersodor kearahnya. Ino mengangguk pelan sebagai ucapan 'terima kasih' sebelum kemudian mulai menyendok kuah ramen yang baru saja Naruto buat untuknya.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan Ino mencicipi kuahnya terlebih dahulu, sebelum kemudian menimang-nimang. Adakah bumbu yang kurang, dan perlu ia tambahkan?

Namun, Ino dibuat tertegun saat sesendok cairan berwarna merah kecoklatan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, dan menyapa indra pengecapnya.

 _Sempurna. Tidak ada kurang apapun. Benarkah ini dibuat oleh tangan seorang CEO perusahan yang sangat kaya raya? Sulit dipercaya._

"Bagaimana?" Naruto harap-harap cemas melihat reaksi gadis di depannya ini. Bagaimana jika seleranya tidak sesuai dengan gadis itu? Bagaimana jika ada yang kurang dari ramen buatannya itu? Walau pun dalam hati, Naruto sudah membanggakan diri. Pasalnya bagi Naruto, hanya ramen racikannya lah yang terbaik. Yang nomor tiga. Karena posisi pertama sudah ditempati oleh buatan ibunya, dan yang kedua sudah ditempati oleh Teuchi- _Obaasan_. Pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku.

Tapi, dalam hati Naruto juga bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana bisa ia membuatkan Ino ramen, dan berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban gadis itu atas masakan yang ia buat? Padahal memberi seseorang makanan hasil racikannya sendiri termasuk 'tidak pernah ia lakukan'. Bahkan saat Sasuke─sahabatnya sejak di sekolah dasar, meminta makan di apartemennya. Naruto justru memesan makanan cepat saji. Dan enggan membagi ramen yang memang saat itu baru saja selesai ia buat, dan baru akan ia santap jika saja bungsu Uchiha itu tidak muncul dan menghancurkan paginya.

"Ini... enak sekali." Ucap Ino dengan senyum tulusnya. Yang mampu membuat semburat merah kecil muncul di wajah Uzumaki itu. tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia begitu senang mendengarnya. Bahkan lebih senang daripada saat ia memenangkan tender yang besar. "Kau sangat berbakat, Uzu─Na-Naruto." Ino membenarkan ucapannya. Sebelum mendengar nada tak suka dari Naruto lagi tentang panggilannya yang begitu terkesan kaku dan formal.

"Ah, biasa saja. Ini 'kan hanya mie instant."

"Tapi, bumbunya kau yang membuatnya sendiri 'kan? Ini sama saja, masakan aslimu."

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku membuat bumbunya sendiri?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung. Pasalnya, saat ia memasak, ia begitu yakin saat itu hanya ada dirinya di dapur. Sementara Ino sedang mengganti pakaian dikamarnya. Dan baru muncul tepat setelah ia selesai membuatkan makanan hangat itu untuknya.

"Itu," Ino menunjuk kearah belakang Naruto. Tepatnya, kearah wastafel.

Naruto berpaling, dan segera menyadari kecerobohannya, kala mata saphire itu menemukan beberapa bungkus bumbu mie instant yang belum terbuka.

Naruto berbalik. Dan memberikan senyum canggung kearah Ino.

"Yeah... bagaimanapun, tuan rumah harus melayani tamu dengan baikkan? Sungguh buruk, jika aku menyuguhimu makanan yang 'benar-benar' instant."

"Aku tidak ada masalah dengan itu," Ino tersenyum. Setelah itu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Namun, lagi-lagi ia berhenti. Dan menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Naruto hanya duduk di depannya. Dan menatapnya yang sedang makan.

 _Apa pria ini tidak makan?_

"Apa kau tidak makan juga, Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Ungkap pria dengan tiga garis hitam tipis yang lebih menyerupai kumis kucing itu, dengan cengiran lebar.

Namun, didetik berikutnya kedua manusia itu terdiam dengan ekspresi dari salah satunya heran, dan yang lain membeku.

Yeah, penyebabnya adalah suara gemuruh dari perut Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Geli, dan malu. Sementara Ino sedikit terkekeh. Sebelum kemudian memajukan mangkuk yang penuh dengan ramen itu.

"Makanlah bersamaku," tawar Ino.

"Ah, mana bisa. Aku seorang tuan rumah. Baga─"

"Naruto, makan saja bersamaku. Lagipula, rasanya aku tidak mungkin sanggup memakan seporsi mangkuk penuh ramen ini." Ucap Ino lagi. dan kali ini Naruto tak bisa membantahnya lagi. Naruto mengangguk sebelum kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil satu sendok dan sumpit lagi.

Keadaan berubah hening ketika keduanya larut dengan makanan yang tengah mereka santap. Dan entah sadar atau tidak. Mereka selalu melakukan hal sama. Saat Naruto tengah menyendok kuah dan menyeruputnya. Hal serupa juga tengah Ino lakukan. Dan saat mereka melahap mienya. Keduanya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ino mengernyit saat melihat salah satu helai mienya tertarik, Ino membeku saat melihat salah satu helai mie itu, tepatnya ujung lainnya kini telah masuk kemulut Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadarinya sontak membeku. Sebelum kemudian kembali menarik kesadaran dirinya kembali. dan menggerakan sumpitnya diantara wajahnya dan Ino. Lalu memotong mie panjang itu dengan sumpitnya. Lalu kembali menyeruput mienya. Ino yang semula masih terdiam. Sontak ikut menyeruput mienya dengan pelan.

.

.

.

.

Ino kini tengah berdiri disamping jendela apartement Naruto, yang menjadi pembatas ruang tamu dan balkon. Memperhatikan langit Tokyo yang masih setia mendung, dan menjatuhkan bulir-bulir airnya menabrak bumi, dan membuat banyak orang harus menghentikan aktifitas _outdoor_ nya. Ino menghela nafas.

 _Hujannya tak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. Padahal hari sudah mulai senja. Ayah_ _pasti akan sangat khawatir padaku._

"Ino- _chan_. Ada apa?"

Ino menoleh, dan menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri tepat disampingnya. Ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku khawatir. Hujannya terlihat tidak akan berhenti untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Dan aku takut ayah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Jadi itu? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Ino menoleh, dan mengernyit saat Naruto tiba-tiba menyodorkan ponselnya pada Ino.

"Hubungi Ayahmu. Dan katakan kau akan pulang terlambat. Saat hujan sudah reda, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Sungguh? Apa tidak apa-apa, Naruto? Hari ini aku sudah begitu banyak merepotkanmu." Ucap Ino lesu. Oh, ayolah. Sekonyong-konyongnya Ino. Ia tetaplah gadis biasa yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Terlebih lagi 'mantan' kliennya. Oh, tidak-tidak. Akan terlihat seperti apa dirinya di mata Naruto nanti. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir tak ada salahnya juga. Toh, pria itu sendiri yang menawarkan. Jadi, apa masalahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku akan buat coklat panas, dan memberimu waktu untuk bicara pada ayahmu."

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Naruto." Naruto yang sudah berlalu ke dapur itu hanya mengangkat salah satu tangannya, dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ino mulai menyalakan ponsel Naruto, dan membuka papan tombol, mengetik beberapa digit nomor, dan menyentuh tombol hijau sebelum kemudian menempelkan benda kota itu ketelinganya.

Untuk beberapa saat Ino hanya mendengar 'tuut...tuut...tuut' hingga kemudian suara membosankan itu berganti menjadi suara seorang pria tua, tidak benar-benar tua.

' _Halo?'_

"Halo, Ayah. Ini, Ino."

"Ino? Kau menganti nomormu?"

"Bukan. Ini nomor temanku. Handphoneku sedang _lowbat_. Dan sekarang masih proses _charging_. Ayah, sepertinya Ino tidak bisa pulang cepat hari ini. Hujannya sangat lebat diluar sana, dan sekarang Ino sedang menumpang dirumah teman."

' _Siapa? Sakura? Hinata? Karin? Atau Ten-ten?'_

Ino mendengus mendengar rentetan nama teman-teman yang baru saja ayahnya sebutkan itu.

 _Ugh, ayah tak pernah bisa membuatku benar-benar memiliki ruang privasi._

Lagi-lagi, bayangan tentang isi kontak di handphone ayahnya terngiang. Bayangkan saja. hampir semua nama-nama itu ia kenal. Di kontak ayahnya tertera nama yang pernah memiliki ikatan dengan Ino. Entah itu mantannya, orang yang baru dekat dengannya. Sahabatnya. Itu hampir sama persis dengan isi kontak diponselnya. Oh, tidak. Bukan hampir sama. Itu adalah _Copy_ -annya.

"Naruto,"

"Naruto? Oh... baiklah tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih, ayah. Aku menyayangimu!" ucap Ino lalu mengakhiri panggilannya.

Saat Ino berbalik dan berniat menyusul Naruto ke dapur, dan menggembalikan ponsel pemuda itu. Ino sudah dibuat serangan jantung saat Naruto sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya.

"Na-Naruto? S-sejak kapan?"

"Baru saja. Maaf membuatmu kaget. Ini coklat panasnya." Ucap Menma yang kini telah menguasai tubuh Naruto.

"Aah? Terima kasih, Naruto. Dan, Ini ponselmu. Maaf jika aku menggunakannya terlalu lama."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Eum... Naruto, bolehkah aku tanya?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa... kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?"

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Ino, bolehkan besok aku dan keluargaku datang menemui ayahmu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin melamarmu, dan menjadikanmu ibu bagi anak-anakku."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Ino. Sejak kita bertemu di Tk dulu. Dan seperti janjiku dulu, 'jika pasangan lain mengaitkan cinta dengan benang merah. Maka cinta kita di karenakan benang kuning. Dan aku berjanji jika apa yang aku katakan itu benar. Aku akan menikahimu.' Dan sekarang adalah saat bagiku untuk menepatinya."

"Menma?" mata Ino terbelalak. "Tidak mungkin..."

Menma tersenyum menyeringai. "Merindukanku, Rapunzel?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Dark Shadow Chapter 5 – Do You Belive me?

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki – Menma Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

.

.

.

 **Stoppp!**

 **Aku minta perhatiannya dulu ya, sebelum membaca. Bagi, pengikut ff Dark Shadow. Aku ucapkan terima kasih, dan maaf karena harus menghentikan ff ini untuk sementara waktu, karena aku akan mengalami banyak kesibukan dibulan ini dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan bisa membagi waktu. Jadi, aku minta pengertian dari kalian, ya?**

 **Tapi, jangan sedih. Ff ini hanya akan libur sampai Oktober mendatang.**

 **#itumahlama!**

 **Eheheh... gimana lagi, ya. Abisnya sebulan ini aku bakalan sibuk banget. Jadi, mohon maaf sekali.**

 **Oke, sekian informasinya. Dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Salam hangat dariku, Ai Frost.**

.

.

.

99% Flashback...

"Hei!" gadis kecil dengan rambut _indigo_ itu menatap takut kearah anak laki-laki berwajah sangar di depannya. "Sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau tidak tahu ini daerah kami?" tanya salah satu dari tiga anak laki-laki itu.

"M-m-maaf.. aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini pada Na-Naruto- _kun_."

"Cih! Merepotkan saja." Bentak anak laki-laki itu.

"Maafkan aku."

"Hentikan saja. Naruto tidak akan pernah mau menemuimu, apa lagi sampai menerima pemberian darimu. Pergi sana." Ucap anak laki-laki yang lain. Ia menatap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan menusuk.

"T-tapi.. aku ingin berikan ini pada... Na-Naruto- _kun_." Ucap gadis itu tertunduk dan menatap kotak bekal dalam genggamannya.

"Haish! Baiklah aku akan serahkan padanya." Ucapnya lagi. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum senang, dan segera menyodorkannya.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati anak perempuan itu, yang kini tangannya sudah menyodorkan kotak makan itu. Namun, tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menyeringai, lalu dengan sekali sentak ia menepis kotak bekal milik anak perempuan itu. Hingga membuat kotak bekalnya terlempar, dengan isi yang berhamburan.

Anak perempuan itu tersentak dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, sementara anak laki-laki itu sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Heiiii!" kedua anak laki-laki dan si gadis perempuan itu menoleh saat mendengar teriakan itu.

Alis kiri anak laki-laki itu terangkat heran saat melihat anak perempuan berambut pirang berjalan kearahnya dengan wajah sangar.

"Huft... apalagi ini?" ucap anak laki-laki itu.

Bugh!

Si gadis kecil dan anak lelaki yang sejak tadi hanya menonton kenakalan temannnya itu menatap kaget kearah anak perempuan berambut pirang yang baru saja menonjok perut temannya itu, hingga ia terlempar cukup jauh.

"Jangan hanya berani pada perempuan. Dan jangan meremehkan kami. Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu? Membuang makanan itu mubazir! Apa salah makanan itu sampai-sampai kau melemparnya? Hah?" bentak anak perempuan itu menggebu-gebu.

Anak laki-laki yang kini sudah tersungkur itu menatap ngeri pada sosok bocah di depannya, dan segera beringsut mundur, lalu berlari pergi mengejar temannya yang sudah lari lebih dulu.

"Hei! Kau belum minta maaf! Dasar bodoh! Aku akan menangkapmu!" teriak anak perempuan itu dan berniat mengejarnya.

"T-tunggu!" anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang yang semula ingin berlari mengejar anak laki-laki itu sontak berbalik. "T-terima kasih." Gadis kecil itu menatap heran. Sebelum kemudian tersenyum dan mengusap hidungnya. Dan ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengejar bocah-bocah nakal itu.

"Ahahaha, tidak masalah. Sebaiknya sekarang kau kembali ke kelasmu, dan tetaplah dekat dengan banyak orang, jadi mereka tidak akan berani mengganggumu." Ucap dan nasehatnya.

"T-terima kasih banyak." Gadis itu tersenyum sebelum kemudian memungut kotak bekalnya lalu berlari pergi.

Sementara si anak pirang tetap berdiri, sampai kemudian ia menepuk dahi lantaran dirinya yang lupa bertanya di mana kelasnya.

"Bodoh sekali aku ini."

Ia sudah berniat pergi dari taman belakang sekolah itu, jika saja sebuah suara mencurigakan tak menginterupsinya.

Srkk! Srkkk!

Gadis kecil itu mengernyit saat mendengar suara semak-semak. Ia menoleh kesegala arah, dan berjalan mengikuti suara itu.

Ia terus mengikuti suara itu sampai akhirnya ia berhenti dibelakang sebuah pohon besar, terdapat semak-semak lebat dibelakang pohon itu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang besar, ia berjalan semakin dekat.

Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat seorang anak tengah mencincang tubuh seekor anak kucing, tangannya yang tengah menggenggam belati itu berlumuran darah.

"Hei kau!" panggil anak perempuan itu. Anak laki-laki yang tengah membelakanginya itu sontak saja menoleh. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda panik, yang seharusnya ia tunjukkan saat tertangkap basah melakukan hal keji. Wajahnya justru terlihat datar.

Anak perempuan itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan berjongkok di samping anak laki-laki berambut kuning nyentrik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anak kucing itu?" tanyanya polos.

"Dia sakit."

"Eh?"

"Aku membantunya menghilangkan rasa sakit."

"Oh..." balas gadis itu pelan. Matanya kemudian melirik kearah anak laki-laki itu. "Kau sudah selesai? Mau aku bantu mengubur?" tanya gadis itu lagi, masih merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Maklum saja, ia pernah tinggal bersama neneknya, yang seorang peternak ayam, dan sering melihat sang nenek memotong-motong ayam. Jadi, ia berpikir apa yang tengah anak laki-laki di depannya ini lakukan adalah hal biasa.

"Mengubur?"

"Ya. Anak kucing itu harus dikubur. Agar mereka bisa masuk surga. Itu yang ibuku katakan."

"Oh... baiklah." Anak perempuan dan laki-laki itu saling bekerja sama menggali lubang untuk mengubur anak kucing itu.

Setelah selesai, anak perempuan itu mengajak si anak lelaki kearah keran air. Untuk membasuh tangan mereka yang kotor.

Anak perempuan itu terus memperhatikan anak lelaki di depannya yang kini tengah membasuh tangannya. Hingga kemudian matanya melihat setetes darah berada dipipi anak laki-laki itu, dan dengan tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan tangannya ke pipi anak itu. Ia mengusap wajah anak laki-laki itu hingga membuat si empunya menoleh.

"Ada kotoran di pipimu." Ucap anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu diam sebentar, lalu mengangguk. Dan kembali membasuh tangannya. Anak perempuan itu lagi-lagi memperhatikannya.

"Pipimu lembut, ya?" gumam gadis kecil itu pelan. Dengan mata terus memperhatikan tangannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah anak laki-laki itu.

Sebelum kemudian beralih menatap anak itu lagi. Ia menampakan cengiran lucu, namun, anak laki-laki itu hanya diam menatapnya.

Merasa tidak enak. Anak perempuan itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya, dengan melirik ke segala arah. Dan kali ini matanya menatap leher anak itu, dan menyadari ada sebuah luka cakaran dilehernya.

"Lehermu terluka," ucapnya. Anak laki-laki itu hanya diam. Dan tetap menatapnya. "Biar aku obati." Gadis itu meraih plester di kantongnya, lalu menempelkannya ke leher anak itu.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" pertanyaan anak itu sontak membuatnya berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu pelan.

"Anak kucing itu... aku membunuhnya."

"Kau kan membantunya. Kenapa aku harus takut?" ucap anak perempuan itu santai, lalu kembali menempelkan plesternya.

"Begitu..." anak laki-laki itu tersenyum menyeringai. Namun, hanya sebentar sehingga anak perempuan itu tidak sempat menyadarinya. "Terima kasih." Ucap anak laki-laki itu tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Omong-omong, namaku Ino. Siapa namamu?"

"Panggil aku Menma."

"Menma? Hmmm... oke, sudah selesai. Kalau begitu aku permisi, ya." Ucap Ino, lalu berlalu pergi.

"Ino..."

"Ya?"

"Kelasmu di lorong kedua setelah pintu masuk." Ucap Menma masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Woah, terima kasih. Sampai nanti." Ucap Ino senang. Ia berniat pergi, namun lagi-lagi terhenti. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ino heran.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu tadi."

"Oh. Baiklah. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap guru itu dengan mata yang menatap kearah Ino.

Ino menarik nafas, sebelum kemudian kembali membuka matanya. Untuk beberapa saat, ia hanya diam. Sampai akhirnya ia menebarkan cengiran lebar.

"Halo! Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal." Ucap Ino semangat. Namun, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah saat melihat dua orang anak nakal yang salah satunya ia hajar tadi. Keduanya terlihat membuang muka darinya, namun sesekali melirik takut kearahnya. Tanpa sadar sebuah seringai mematikan terbentuk dibibirnya. "Dan aku harap, kalian tidak mencari masalah denganku." Ucap Ino lagi. Yang langsung membuat keduanya tertunduk.

"Percaya dirimu bagus, Ino- _chan_. Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh duduk... mmm di mana, ya?" guru cantik itu menoleh keseluruh kelas, hingga akhirnya matanya menatap kearah kursi kosong disamping seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut pendek berwarna _indigo_ dan beriris lavender. "Duduklah di samping Hinata."

"Baiklah." Ucap Ino. Guru itu pun langsung berjalan kembali ke kursinya. Sementara Ino berjalan kearah kursi paling belakang.

Ino akhirnya duduk disamping Hinata. Ino mengerjap sebentar saat melihat sosok yang gurunya bilang bernama Hinata. Sebelum akhirnya senyumnya berubah lebar.

"Jadi kau Hinata?"

"I-iya, salam kenal Ino- _chan_."

"Wohoa... senang sekali bisa sekelas denganmu." Untuk ukuran gadis usia 7 tahun yang seharusnya pemalu, Ino tergolong sebagai anak dengan kadar malu yang rendah. Dia sangat percaya diri.

"A-aku juga."

"Bagaimana jika istirahat nanti, kau makan bersamaku?" tawar Ino.

"T-tidak perlu... aku tidak membawa bekal."

"Benar juga. Bekalmu kan dihancurkan anak-anak nakal itu... tapi.. tidak apa-apa, kau bisa makan denganku."

"Tapi..."

"Aku tidak suka penolakan."

"Ino- _chan_..."

"Ayo belajar!"

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, sudah saatnya istirahat. Ayo kita ke taman." Ajak Ino.

"Ino- _chan_ , maaf, aku sudah berusaha mengatakan ini padamu sejak tadi. Tadi guru memintaku untuk keruangannya saat istirahat."

"Apakah lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya, sudahlah aku sendirian saja. Tapi, kau hati-hati ya? Kalau anak nakal itu mengganggumu, teriakkan saja namaku. Aku akan datang, oke? Sampai nanti."

"Terima kasih Ino- _chan_. Sampai nanti."

Ino melambai kearah Hinata, dan segera berlari keluar.

.

.

Ino berhenti berjalan saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki, tengah berguling-guling di rumput taman itu. Ia menatap heran, sebelum kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Menma?" anak laki-laki itu menghentikan perbuatannya dan menatap anak perempuan yang kini berdiri disampingnya. Secara perlahan ia mendudukan dirinya, dan Ino melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Bermain." Ucap Menma pelan.

"Kau tidak main dengan teman-teman lain?"

"Aku tidak punya teman." Ucap Menma seadanya.

Ino diam sebentar sebelum kemudian menawarinya makanan.

"Mau makan bersamaku?" tawar Ino. Menma menatap bekal yang Ino tunjukkan, lalu mengangguk. "Ayo duduk dibawah pohon." Ucap Ino lalu berdiri, dan membantu Menma berdiri. Ino terus menggenggam tangan Menma, dan membawanya kearah pohon tanpa melepaskan tangan anak laki-laki itu.

Keduanya mendudukkan tubuh masing-masing dibawah pohon besar ditaman belakang sekolah mereka. Lalu Ino mulai membuka bekalnya.

"Ayo makan." Ucap Ino dengan senyum lebarnya.

Keduanya kemudian makan secara bergantian.

"Ino... makanannya enak."

"Benarkah? Harusnya kau katakan itu pada ibuku. Dia pasti akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Ibu..." desis Menma.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino. Menma menatapnya. Sebelum kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Menma pelan. "Besok aku akan bawa bekal juga. Dan kita bisa saling bertukar. Kau mau kan?" tanya Menma hati-hati.

"Tentu saja! Aku suka ide itu." Ucap Ino semangat. "Oh, ya. Aku lupa bertanya kelasmu di mana."

"Kelasku ada di lantai dua. Dekat dengan ruang Teater."

"Apa aku boleh mengunjungimu?" tanya Ino berharap.

"..." Menma terdiam. Lalu menggeleng. Membuat wajah berharap Ino sontak luntur.

"Kenapa?"

"Orang-orang dikelasku tidak ada yang ramah. Aku khawatir kau akan diganggu oleh mereka. Kita sebaiknya bertemu disini saja."

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

Cup!

Mata _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya secara singkat. Ino menyentuh bibirnya dan menatap Menma yang wajahnya tak terlalu jauh darinya.

Menma tersenyum kecil. "Berhasil."

"Apa?"

"Paman selalu melakukan itu jika bibi sedang marah. Dan itu selalu berhasil."

"O-oh..." Ino mengulum bibir mungilnya. Sebelum kemudian merapikan kotak makannya dengan tergesa. "A-a-aku harus kembali kekelas. S-sampai jumpa." Ucap Ino lalu segera berjalan dengan langkah cepat. Namun, tak lama ia justru berlari.

Menma terdiam sebentar sebelum kemudian menjilat bibirnya.

"Mm... manis." Gumamnya polos lalu segera berdiri, dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

Ino tengah duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Dengan kotak bekal ditangannya. Ia kini tengah menunggu Menma untuk makan siang bersamanya.

"Dia orangnya?" Ino tersentak dan sontak saja menoleh. Matanya menyipit saat melihat lima orang anak laki-laki berwajah sangar tengah menatapnya tajam. Salah satunya adalah orang yang ia hajar kemarin. Ino bangkit berdiri, dan berjalan kearah mereka. Kepalanya terangkat menantang.

"Jadi kau yang mengganggu adikku?"

"Tidak." Ucap Ino singkat masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Dia bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong. Dia yang mengganggu temanku lebih dulu. Aku hanya membantu."

Orang yang pertama kali menegur Ino, dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kakak dari orang yang dihajarnya itu menatap si adik dengan tatapan marah. Namun, ia kembali menoleh kearah Ino.

"Tapi, apa harus dengan memukulnya?"

"Owww... kau tidak terima?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Ino menantang.

Anak laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat. Dan dengan tiba-tiba saja menarik rambut pendek milik Ino. Ino meringis saat merasakan tarikan kencang pada rambutnya.

"L-lepaskan aku!"

"Sakit bukan? Aku bisa saja melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi, sayang kau perempuan. Jadi, aku akan berikan keringanan." Anak laki-laki itu menarik rambut Ino, dan memaksa gadis itu mendekat. "Cepat minta maaf pada adikku. Dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Tidak mau!" ucap Ino bersikeras.

"Kau sangat keras kepala!"

"Lepaskan dia." Kelima orang plus Ino sontak menoleh saat mendengar suara datar nan dingin itu.

"Menma..."

"Sebaiknya orang tak normal sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur. Pergi sana!"

"Aku bilang lepaskan dia." Menma mengeluarkan belatinya dari saku seragamnya. Hingga membuat kelima orang pria itu menatapnya ngeri.

"H-hei! Kau tidak boleh bermain dengan senjata tajam seperti itu!"

"Siapa kau hingga bisa mengaturku? Apa kau ayahku?" tanya Menma, dengan kaki berjalan pelan mendekati mereka. "Lepaskan dia, atau aku akan membuat tanganmu terpisah dari tubuhmu."

Tangan pria itu mulai bergetar. Dan perlahan ia melepaskan rambut Ino. Lalu memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk pergi.

"Tapi, kakak!"

"Ayo cepat pergi!"

Ino segera berlari kearah Menma, lalu memeluknya.

"Terima kasih. Kau datang tepat waktu."

"Tidak. Jika aku datang lebih awal, kau pasti tidak akan kesakitan." Menma mengelus rambut Ino, dan perlahan merapikannya. "Sakitkah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo kita makan." Ucap Ino lalu menarik tangan Menma.

Menma menatap Ino dari belakang, sebelum kemudian tangannya menyentuh dadanya.

Ino mendudukkan dirinya, disusul oleh Menma.

"Kau membawa bekalmu kan?"

"Tentu... tapi, aku tidak jadi menukarnya."

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji?"

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa tubuhmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Menma menyodorkan bekalnya, lalu membuka tutupnya. Mata Ino mengerjap saat melihat isi bekal Menma. Nasi putih, dengan lauk telur mata sapi yang gosong. Tanpa sadar Ino menelan ludah melihatnya.

"Ahaha... a-a-aku suka telur mata sapi." Ino sudah akan menyendoknya, jika saja Menma tidak segera menutup bekalnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu. Kau makan saja bekalmu. Aku akan makan bekalku."

Ino menatap Menma sedih. Sebelum kemudian dengan tiba-tiba merebut kotak bekalnya. Ino menuang setengah dari bekal Menma kedalam kotaknya. Lalu ia juga menuangkan setengah dari bekalnya sendiri kedalam kotak bekal milik Menma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Menma.

"Kita memang tidak harus bertukar. Tapi, setidaknya kita bisa berbagi. Itu lebih baik. Ayo makan."

Ino meringis saat merasakan pahit dari telur yang ia makan. Namun, ia dengan segera menyuapkan banyak nasi untuk mengimbangi rasanya.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu, Ino."

"Tidak, tidak. Cepat makan bekalmu." Menma tersenyum kecil. Sebelum kemudian menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

Setelah selesai makan keduanya tetap duduk di sana, sembari menunggu lonceng berbunyi.

"Ino... ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Menma pelan.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah menyusun kata-kata ini semalaman. Jadi, sebaiknya kau mendengarkan baik-baik."

"Oke."

"Jika pasangan lain mengaitkan cinta dengan benang merah. Maka cinta kita di karenakan benang kuning. Dan aku berjanji jika apa yang aku katakan itu benar, bahwa kita adalah jodoh, maka aku akan menikahimu." Ucap Menma dengan wajah serius.

Ino tidak mampu menahan tawanya, dan pada akhirnya tawa itu pecah juga.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Astaga Menma. Kau luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan kata-kata seperti itu? Berapa usiamu? Huh?"

"Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku."

Teng! Teng!

Ino mendengar suara lonceng, lalu segera berdiri.

"Ya, terserah saja." Ucap Ino. "Sampai besok." Ucap Ino dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku tegaskan Ino. Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan. Jadi, aku minta padamu jangan pernah meninggalkan aku."

"Kita teman Menma. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku janji." Ucap Ino tanpa berbalik.

.

.

"Hmmm... hmmm... hmmmm..." Ino bersenandung riang sembari berjalan menyusuri taman bermain dibelakang sekolah barunya kini, dengan sebuah kotak bekal dipelukannya.

Kini, ia telah menginjak masa remaja. Ino dengan rambut pendek dan tubuh rata sekarang sudah hilang. Yang ada hanya Ino si _primadona_ sekolah. Dengan rambut pirang panjang, dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Dia benar-benar telah ber _metamorfosis_ menjadi seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik.

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

"Akh!"

Ino berhenti melangkah saat telinganya tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara itu. Dengan hati-hati dan jantung berdebar, ia berjalan mengendap-endap. Dan mengintip dari balik tembok.

Matanya melebar saat melihat seorang laki-laki dengan rambut kuning tengah dipukul beberapa orang anak remaja berbadan tinggi dan memakai seragam sma.

"Menma..." desis Ino.

Menma mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, namun salah satu pemuda itu menginjak perutnya, dan terus menekannya hingga membuat Menma menjerit kesakitan. Ino menutup mulut ngeri melihatnya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau tidak menuruti kami! Hahaha... rasakan itu!"

"Ya tuhan aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membantu Menma melawan manusia-manusia berbadan besar itu." Ino menggigit bibir bingung.

 _Ino adalah wanita pemberani. Dan berhati baik. Ino tidak boleh takut, selama itu Ino lakukan untuk membantu orang lain._

Ino membulatkan keberaniannya saat ucapan ibunya terngiang diotaknya. Lalu dengan segera ia berjalan maju, dan berteriak.

"Guru! Mereka disini!" teriak Ino berakting seolah ada beberapa guru yang tengah berlari kearahnya yang kini berdiri dengan tangan menunjuk kearah tiga orang itu.

Dua pemuda sma itu sontak panik. Dan berlari kearah pagar, dan meloncat pergi. Saat merasa kedua pemuda itu sudah benar-benar pergi. Ino segera berlari kearah Menma yang kini sudah terkapar itu.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun, ya ampun... kau tidak apa-apa?" Menma meringis dan menatap Ino dengan matanya yang sulit terbuka diakibatkan lebam di sana. Sepertinya bekas tonjokkan. Ino mencoba menyentuhnya, namun, tangan Menma lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku menjerit?" tanyanya dengan mata yang menatap Ino tajam.

Glek!

Ino menelan ludahnya, dan mengerjap sebentar. Sebelum kemudian kembali menatapnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan membantumu." Ucap Ino lalu mencoba membantu Menma berdiri, dan memapahnya kearah kursi yang berada dibawah pohon ditaman itu _maple_.

"Ah!" Ino mendudukkannya dikursi, dan Menma langsung menyandarkan dirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas melihat banyak tanda biru diwajah pemuda itu.

"Apa jika aku jawab ya. Kau akan percaya?" tanya Menma ketus.

Ino menggaruk kepalanya. Menyembunyikan rasa malu atas pertanyaannya.

"Ah... d-dimana yang sakit?" tanya Ino gugup.

"Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit semua... kau tahu itu?" lagi-lagi Menma berujar dengan nada ketus. Ino menatap kesal kearah Menma. Dan tanpa sadar ia menepuk kepalanya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik. Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa marah, kalau kau tanggapi dingin seperti itu? Aku mencoba membantumu disini!" teriak Ino marah. Nafasnya naik turun dengan brutal.

Menma meringis. Namun, setelah itu nyengir.

"Maaf, maaf. Ya ampun, pukulanmu tidak main-main ya?"

Ino memutar bola mata malas. Sebelum kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada wajah Menma yang memiliki banyak luka. Ada luka sobek di ujung bibir, dan pelipisnya. Juga ada satu robekan yang lumayan lebar dan mengalirkan banyak darah di alis kirinya.

"Ya, tuhan. Lihat semua luka itu... sakit 'kah?" tanya Ino kembali cemas. Menma mengernyit. Lalu menyentuh pelipisnya. Lalu ujung bibirnya.

Ia meringis. Namun, kemudian tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Luka ini bukanlah apa-apa."

"Bodoh!" ucap Ino spontan. Yang sontak membuat Menma menoleh. "Bukan apa-apa kau bilang? Kau benar-benar bodoh! Itu semua luka. Luka, kau tahu?!" bentak Ino, namun juga di iringi air mata. Ino menunduk dan mengusap air matanya.

Menma terdiam mendengarnya. Sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ino." Menma menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu mendekat pada Ino. Tangannya menyentuh dagu Ino, lalu menariknya untuk mendongak. Didekatkannya wajah gadis itu kearahnya, lalu mengecup bibirnya.

Menma memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa manis dari bibir Ino.

Mereka bukanlah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, bagi Ino dan Menma yang hanya berstatus teman, ciuman adalah hal yang wajar. Bahkan, Menma pernah lebih dari sekadar mencium bibir Ino. Ia bahkan sudah pernah mencium bibir kedua gadis itu. Bahkan sering. Walau pun tak sampai saling memasuki tubuh masing-masing. Entah sejak kapan itu menjadi hal biasa bagi keduanya.

Namun, itu tetap tak menjadi sesuatu yang mengharuskan keduanya memiliki hubungan serius. Bagi mereka, hubungan sepasang kekasih hanya sebuah cap tanpa makna.

Menma dengan perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir Ino, menekannya lebih dalam. Namun, ia justru berjengit dan menjauh. Ia menyentuh ujung bibirnya yang terasa perih. Dan itu mau tak mau kembali membuat Ino cemas.

"M-mendekatlah." Suruh Ino. Menma tidak membantah dan langsung kembali mendekat kearah Ino. Ino merogoh kantong seragamnya, dan mengeluarkan beberapa plester bergambar princess.

Saat akan menempelkan ke wajah Menma, ia langsung menepisnya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku tidak mau memakainya." Ucap Menma protes.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat gambarnya? Itu untuk perempuan! Dan kau ingin menempelkannya di wajahku yang keren ini?" tanya Menma dengan wajah menantang.

Ino menaikkan alisnya kesal. "Keren? Wajahmu babak belur, bodoh. Itu tidak terlihat keren sama sekali, itu bahkan lebih buruk dari telur gosong yang selalu jadi bekalmu setiap hari."

"Enak saja!"

"Apa? Sudah diam!" Ino menarik wajah Menma mendekat, lalu menempelkan plesternya di sana.

Menma sesekali meringis saat Ino menekan plesternya tepat dipusat lukanya. Setelah selesai, Ino menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum senang.

"Selesai."

"Huft, aku tidak akan mau masuk ke kelas dengan plester jelek ini menempel di wajahku."

"Berani kau lakukan itu, maka akan aku pastikan ada luka baru di wajahmu." Ucap Ino horror. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?"

"Mereka memerasku."

"Memerasmu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka ingin uangku."

"Astaga..." Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa menurutmu mereka akan kembali?"

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Menma lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Omong-omong, terima kasih. Jika kau tidak datang... ah tidak-tidak, aku bisa mengatasinya. Aku hanya belum siap saja tadi." Alis kiri Ino berkendut mendengarnya. Namun tak lama sebuah seringai terbentuk diwajahnya.

"Akui saja, aku telah menyelamatkanmu. Kau ini, gengsi sekali." Ucap Ino dengan menyikut tulang rusuk pemuda itu.

"Kau hanya kebetulan saja tadi."

Ino menatap kesal Menma. Sebelum kemudian membuang nafas dengan kasar. "Terserah kau saja." Ucap Ino mengalah. Menma tersenyum, lalu ia menatap Ino dari atas kebawah.

"Kau semakin populer dikalangan pria sekarang. Entah apa aku harus ikut senang atau menyesal."

"Menyesal kenapa?"

"Tubuhmu jadi sexy seperti sekarang ini, adalah karena diriku. Dulu dadamu sangat rata, namun setelah mendapat pijatan rutin dariku, bentuknya menjadi sangat menggiurkan. Dulu kau juga sangat polos, tapi, sekarang kau sangat liar, terlebih lagi saat aku mencumbu bibir _sensitive_ mu.

Ino menarik nafas dan menutup matanya saat merasakan bagian bawahnya menggelenyar. Menma menyeringai, dan dengan nakal tanganya bergerak menyelinap di antara paha Ino, dan menyentuh kemaluan gadis itu yang tertutup celana dalam. Menma menyelinapkan dua jarinya memasuki celana dalam Ino, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan gadis itu.

"Me-Menma, hentikan!" Ucap Ino terengah, dan menarik keluar tangan Menma.

"Kenapa?"

"Kita bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak disini, dan tidak sekarang." Ucap Ino, lalu berdiri. Namun, tangan Menma lebih dulu menahannya.

Ino menoleh dan menatapnya heran. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanku, Rapunzel,"

Ino tersenyum geli setiap kali Menma memanggilnya Rapunzel. Sejak memutuskan untuk memanjangkan rambutnya, Menma terus menerus memanggilnya Rapunzel.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino heran.

"Karena hatimu ada padaku."

"Dasar pencuri." Ino menjitak kepala Menma lalu setelah itu berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

"Menma..." Ino menatap tubuh Menma yang terbaring dengan banyak alat medis ditubuhnya dengan sedih.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana pemuda itu bisa ada di sana. Yang ia tahu hanya, seorang pria tua yang datang kerumah Ino, dan mengatakan Menma masuk rumah sakit. Dan memintanya untuk mengunjunginya, karena lelaki itu terus menggumamkan nama Ino dalam tidurnya.

"Keadaan tuan muda sangat parah."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya ayah Ino yang sengaja ikut.

"Tuan muda terjatuh dari tangga, dan mengalami pendarahan hebat pada kepalanya."

"Dimana ayah dan ibunya?" tanya Inoichi lagi saat menyadari ketidak hadiran ibu Menma dan juga ayahnya.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu jika orang tua Menma adalah orang sibuk. Ibu Menma adalah seorang perancang gaun pengantin, sementara ayahnya adalah seorang pemimpin perusahan besar, yang bergerak di bidang electronik. Tapi, sesibuk apapun mereka, harusnya mereka datang saat mendengar anak mereka sedang jatuh sakit.

"Mereka sedang ada pekerjaan." Ucap pria tua bernama Hiruzen yang berstatus sebagai pengawal pribadi Menma itu.

"Ya tuhan!" Inoichi menggeram marah.

Dan, entah kenapa Ino merasa sakit mendengar apa yang Hiruzen katakan mengenai orang tua Menma.

 _Kenapa mereka begitu jahat?_

Ino kembali menatap Menma melalui kaca, namun ia segera berlari saat melihat seorang dokter berjalan keluar dari ruangan Menma. Membuat Hiruzen dan Ayahnya berjalan mengikuti Ino.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Ino cepat.

"Kalian ini siapanya?"

"Kami keluarganya." Ucap Inoichi.

"Hm... jujur, aku tidak tega mengatakan ini. Tapi, pemuda ini mengalami kurang gizi. Dan ada beberapa organ dalam tubuhnya rusak. Saat memeriksanya, aku terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia dirawat selama ini? Keadaannya bahkan lebih buruk dari anak-anak gelandangan yang aku rawat di klinikku. Dia benar-benar sakit. Dibeberapa tubuhnya juga terdapat memar, dan beberapa luka robek. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebagai seorang ayah? Bagaimana bisa kau buat anakmu menderita seperti ini?" tanya dokter itu. Terlihat sekali ia tengah marah.

"Dokter... anda salah paham.." Hiruzen mencoba memberitahu.

"Maafkan saya." Ino dan Hiruzen menatap tak percaya kearah Inoichi yang tiba-tiba menunduk 90 derajat kearah dokter itu. "Aku telah gagal sebagai orangtua. Tolong maafkan aku. Tapi... selamatkanlah dia." Ucap Inoichi sungguh-sungguh.

"Ayah..."

"Inoichi..."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Tapi.. untuk beberapa waktu ia harus tinggal dirumah sakit."

"Baiklah... terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak. Apakah kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?"

"Silahkan, tapi aku minta jangan berisik, pasien membutuhkan banyak istirahat. Kalau begitu aku permisi." Ucap dokter itu lalu melangkah pergi.

"Inoichi... kau tidak harus melakukan itu. Aku bisa memberitahukannya pada tuan."

Ino berhenti melangkah dan menatap Hiruzen, kemudian Inoichi. Inoichi tiba-tiba menoleh kearah Ino, dan memerintahkannya untuk masuk. Ino mengangguk paham dan segera masuk keruangan Menma.

"Jangan memikirkan hal lain. Yang harus jadi fokus utama sekarang adalah Menma."

"Tapi..."

Saat pintu tertutup, Ino tak lagi mendengar suara pembicaraan mereka. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Menma, dan mendudukan tubuhnya di samping ranjang pemuda itu.

"Ino..."

Ino mencoba menahan isakannya saat mendengar namanya keluar dari mulut Menma. Mata _shapire_ yang biasanya selalu cerah itu, kini tertutup. Bibir yang biasanya lembut dan hangat itu. Kini terlihat pucat dan benar-benar dingin.

"Menma... hiks."

.

.

Ino berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Ia baru saja kembali dari rumahnya untuk mengambil pakaian. Ia memutuskan untuk menjaga Menma, sampai pria itu kembali sehat.

Srek!

Ino terdiam saat melihat keadaan kamar inap Menma yang kosong. Tidak ada sosok Menma diatas ranjang. Ranjang itu rapi, seolah-olah tidak ada satu orangpun yang pernah menempatinya.

Tas yang ada dalam genggaman Ino, sontak saja jatuh. Dan dengan panik gadis itu berlari kedalam. Ia mengecek kamar mandi, dengan terus memanggil nama Menma. Setelah itu ia berlari keluar kearah suster yang kebetulan melewati koridor itu.

"Suster! D-dimana Menma?" tanya Ino.

"Maaf?"

"Pasien yang diruangan itu! Di mana dia?!"

"Apa anda tidak tahu? Dia sudah meninggal."

"Tidak mungkin. Jelas-jelas dia masih ada di kamar itu tadi. Aku hanya meninggalkannya 20 menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau katakan dia sudah meninggal?!" Ino kalap dan mengguncang tubuh suster itu.

"Tapi, Nona. Memang benar seperti itu, Tuan Namikaze dinyatakan meninggal 10 menit yang lalu, dan jasadnya sudah di ambil pihak keluarga."

"Bohong!" Ino mendorong tubuh suster itu, lalu segera berlari keluar. Namun, saat akan mendekati meja recepsionis, tubuhnya lebih dulu di tahan oleh Inoichi.

"Ino... tenanglah."

"Ayah.. itu tidak mungkin... Me-Menma belum... Menma belum meninggal. Hiks, ayah! katakan ini semua bohong, hiks. Menma..."

"Ino..." Inoichi memeluk tubuh anaknya erat. Dan mencoba memberinya kesabaran.

"Menma..."

.

.

.

"Aku sebenarnya belum meninggal. Orangtuaku meminta agar aku dipindahkan kerumah sakit di Amerika. Tapi, orangtuaku tidak ingin kau dan keluargamu tahu. Sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk memalsukan berita kematianku." Ucap Menma.

"Tidak.. itu tidak mungkin... Menma.. Menma sudah,"

"Aku masih hidup, Ino."

"Lalu, Naruto itu siapa?"

"Itu hanya nama samaran yang diberikan orangtuaku saat aku di Amerika." Ucap Menma. Ino menatap ragu kearah pria itu. Dan justru memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"..."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Ino mengalihkan wajahnya keluar, dan merasa lega saat melihat hujan yang semula lebat, kini mulai reda.

"H-hujannya sudah berhenti... aku rasa aku sudah bisa pulang sekarang." Ucap Ino kaku.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak!" tanpa sadar nada suara Ino naik. Namun, saat menyadarinya, Ino mulai menatap kearah lain dengan pandangan gelisah. "M-maksudku, kau tidak harus mengantarku. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Terima kasih." Ucap Ino enggan menatap mata Menma.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin aku antar?"

"Aku yakin." Ucap Ino mempertegas. Ia kemudian menunduk. "Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

"Aku akan mengatarmu ke lift." Ucap Menma dengan suara dingin.

"Ak─"

"Aku memaksa." Ucap Menma.

.

.

.

Ino dan Menma berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Ino sejak tadi terus merasa gelisah. Apa yang dikatakan Menma benar-benar membuatnya syok. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak syok saat kau mengira orang yang kau cintai sudah mati, justru hidup kembali? Itu semua benar-benar menghantam mental Ino.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Menma.

Ino tersentak sebelum kemudian mengangguk cepat. "A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Jika kau sulit menerima ini, kau bisa anggap, apa yang aku katakan tadi, tidak pernah terjadi. Dan kau tetap bisa menganggapku sebagai Naruto."

"..." Ino tidak merespon apapun. Justru berjalan semakin cepat kearah lift, yang tinggal beberapa langkah di depannya.

Ino menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar. Hingga akhirnya lift itu terbuka, Ino dengan segera melangkah masuk. Namun, tangannya lebih dulu digenggam Menma. Namun, Ino menepisnya. Dan segera masuk. Ino berbalik dan kini ia dan Menma saling berhadapan.

"Ino..." Menma menggumamkan namanya.

Ino terdiam. Sebelum kemudian berucap, "Selamat tinggal."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Dark Shadow Chapter 6 – Help!

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki – Menma Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_. Naruto.

Warning: Typo, OOC, ABSURD. Dll.

.

.

.

 _ **Halo minna! Maaf, maaf, maaf. Atas keterlambataaaaaaaaannnnnnn ini. Beneran, ciusan, eneyan, reallian(?) maafkan aku readersku tersayang. Maafkanlah daku. Ini bener-bener diluar dugaan. Kan rencana awalnya begini, terus begini. Eh, gak tahunya begitu, terus begitu. Terus aku gak bisa balik ke begini lagi. Jadi aku harus menunggu sehari lagi, terus sehari lagi,**_ _ **terus sehari lagi,**_ _ **terus sehari lagi,**_ _ **terus sehari lagi,**_ _ **terus sehari lagi.**_

 _ **Ya, intinya seperti itu. Dan kalian gak harus paham kok. Karena aku sendiri tidak memahami arti kehidupan ini kecuali hanya bermalas-malasan.**_ _ **Plak!**_ _ **Plak!**_ _ **Plak!**_ _ **Plak!**_

 _ **Oke, aku rasa sudah cukup. Dan sekali pun aku minta maaf, satu lembar kertas pun tak akan mencukupi penyesalan ini. Jadi, sekali lagi... maaafff!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~*0*~**

Ino berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar, ia memutuskan untuk menunda kepulangannya. Dan memilih untuk menenangkan diri. Hatinya mendadak begitu marah. Ayolah siapa yang tidak marah saat kau menyangka orang yang menjadi cinta pertamamu mati, lalu hidup kembali? Manusia mana yang bisa percaya? Rasanya seperti ia begitu bodoh sampai bisa begitu mudah di perdaya.

"Serahkan uangmu!"

Ino tersentak, dan segera menghentikan langkah kakinya. Matanya melirik takut kearah sebuah gang yang hampir saja ia lalui, saat mendengar suara nyaring dari sana. Perlahan ia beringsut mundur dan menjauh dari gang itu.

Ino berbalik namun kepalanya justru menabrak tubuh seseorang hingga membuatnya tersentak.

" _Well_... sedang apa gadis cantik sepertimu di sini?" Ino menegang dan dengan ragu mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat melihat seorang pria berbadan besar berdiri dihadapannya.

"A-aku kebetulan lewat. Dan.. a-aku akan pergi." Ucap Ino kaku. Dan dengan segera berjalan melewatinya, namun, pria itu justru menarik tangan Ino.

"Mau ke mana? Jika kau pergi sekarang, kau akan ketinggalan pestanya."

"Ahaha.. t-terima kasih undangannya. Tapi aku harus pulang." Ucap Ino mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangan pria itu.

"Hanya sebentar." Pria itu menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya kearah gang yang coba Ino hindari tadi.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Ino dan pria itu sontak saja menoleh saat mendengar suara itu.

"P-paman Ibiki?" Ino membulatkan matanya saat melihat pria yang sudah menghilang bersama Menma sejak 10 tahun yang lalu itu kembali muncul dihadapannya.

"Heh, sedang apa pak tua sepertimu berada di sini?" bentak pemuda yang mencegat Ino itu.

"Aku ke sini untuk wanita itu."

"Hey, apa kau tidak lihat wajahmu, pak tua? Bagaimana bisa kau mengincar wanita muda? Sepertinya kau salah mencari korban. Oh ya, aku tadi melihat wanita tua di dekat pemakaman. Sepertinya kalian cocok." Ucap pria itu dengan santainya.

Ibiki menghela nafas. Sebelum kemudian merogoh kantongnya. Dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu.

"Aku adalah kapten polisi. Jika kau tidak melepaskan gadis itu sekarang. Maka aku akan menyeretmu ke penjara."

Pria dengan rambut perak itu melotot. Dan sontak saja mendorong tubuh Ino menjauh darinya.

"Ini, ambil saja dia. Aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Ucapnya lalu segera pergi dengan panik.

Ino mengerjap heran kearah pria yang sudah lari pontang panting itu. Sebelum kemudian menatap kearah Ibiki.

"Sejak kapan paman jadi kapten polisi?"

"Sebelum aku menjadi pengawal pribadi Naruto... atau yang kau kenal sebagai Menma." Ino memejamkan mata saat mendengar Ibiki menyebut nama itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, paman. Aku harus pulang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu. Bukankah ada **orang lain** yang harus paman jaga sekarang ini?"

"Ino, ada yang ingin paman bicarakan." Ucap Ibiki tegas. Ino menghela nafas sebelum kemudian mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Kedai Ichiraku..

Ibiki dan Ino duduk bersebelahan di kedai ramen paling terkenal itu. Namun, karena ini sudah lumayan larut, jadi tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada Ino, Ibiki dan dua orang pembeli lain.

Ibiki menatap sekeliling kedai itu dan tersenyum. "Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini. Tapi, suasananya tidak pernah berubah.

"Itu karena paman terlalu sibuk bersembunyi." Ucap Ino datar. "Jadi... apa yang ingin paman bicarakan? Aku harap paman membawaku ke sini bukan untuk ber _nostalgia_ , dan mengingat-ingat betapa hebatnya paman dulu karena telah berhasil menipu gadis bodoh sepertiku. Karena aku tidak mengharapkan itu." Ucap Ino dengan nada skeptis. Entah kenapa sejak tahu fakta bahwa Menma masih hidup, rasanya Ino begitu terpuruk, dan beranggapan semua orang yang berhubungan dengan Menma adalah penipu.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti inilah responmu." Ibiki mencoba maklum. "Jadi, siapa yang sudah kau temui? Naruto atau Menma?"

"Menma sudah mati." Ino menutup matanya dengan tangan terkepal.

Ibiki menatap Ino dengan tatapan sendu. "Ino... ada yang ingin paman katakan padamu tentang Menma."

"Apa?" tanya Ino tanpa ada niat untuk menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Menma belum mati. Aku... akulah yang membawanya pergi waktu itu."

"..." Ino terdiam, rasanya seperti sebuah palu jatuh menimpa kepalanya. _Apa lagi ini?_

"Karena Menma... tidak seharusnya ada."

"Paman salah,..." Ibiki menoleh dan menatap Ino yang kini duduk dengan wajah menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar, "bukan Menma yang tidak harus ada di dunia ini. Tapi aku. Paman pikir apa gunanya seorang wanita yang mudah dibodohi ini masih menetap di dunia?"

"Ino... kau tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti?" tuntut Ino.

"Menma... dia adalah _alter-ego_ , Naruto."

"..." Ino terdiam dengan mata membulat. "... apa?"

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu. Jadi dengarkan aku.."

Ino mengernyit sebelum kemudian mengangguk ragu, memberi Izin pada Ibiki untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Ibu Naruto adalah wanita yang cantik, dan juga baik hati. Orang yang sangat periang dan ambisius. Namun, hidupnya hancur saat ayah Naruto menghamilinya. Tuan Namikaze sangat menyukai Kushina, tapi wanita itu sudah memiliki pria yang ia cintai. Namun, Tuan Namikaze tahu bahwa kekasih Kushina adalah orang yang jahat dan licik. Yang hanya memanfaatkan Kushina agar bisa mendapatkan kekayaan dari keluarga Kushina. Saking besar cinta Tuan Namikaze padanya, ia sampai melakukan berbagai cara agar Kushina dan pria itu berpisah. Segala cara, namun semua tak ada hasilnya. Hingga satu ide gila menjadi jalan keluarnya. Tuan Namikaze nekad menjebak kekasih Kushina dengan membuatnya masuk kesebuah kamar di mana ia sudah menyewa seorang wanita malam untuk dijadikannya sebagai umpan untuk kekasih Kushina itu. Dan sesuai dugaan, pria itu termakan jebakannya begitu cepat dan mudah. Dan saat itulah ia sengaja mengirim pesan sebagai Mikoto─teman dekat Kushina dan memberitahu bahwa kekasihnya tengah berselingkuh. Kushina sangat terpukul, dan dengan wajah merah dipenuhi emosi ia pergi begitu saja. Disitulah Tuan Namikaze memainkan perannya. Berpura-pura tak sengaja menabrak wanita itu lalu bersikap baik dan membiarkan Kushina mengeluarkan kesedihan dalam pelukannya. Kebetulan Tuan Namikaze dan Kushina sudah berteman di bangku Kuliah. Hingga saat Tuan Namikaze mengundangnya untuk keapartemennya itu pun, wanita itu tak menaruh curiga apapun padanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara mereka diapartemen itu. Tapi yang pasti hal itu membuat Kushina sangat hancur.

Seminggu setelah itu, Tuan Namikaze memaksa Kushina untuk menikah dengannya menggunakan alasan ia akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya. Ditambah lagi dengan keadaan Kushina yang sedang mengandung. Membuat Tuan Namikaze bisa dengan mudah menjalankan rencananya.

Orangtua Kushina yang tidak mau keluarga mereka mendapatkan aib, setuju-setuju saja untuk menikahkan anak mereka dengan Tuan Namikaze. Terlebih lagi dia adalah pria sukses dengan latar belakang keluarga kaya dan mapan. Membuat mereka semakin yakin bahwa Tuan Namikaze bisa menjamin kehidupan yang layak bagi putri mereka.

Sejak pernikahan itu, sosok hangat dan riang Kushina telah hilang. Dan berganti dengan sosok dingin dan juga pemarah.

Bahkan saat mengandung, ia sempat ingin menggugurkan anak itu. Hingga membuat Tuan Namikaze harus menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk mencegah kemungkinan hal buruk yang akan menimpa anaknya.

Naruto... anak itu. Ia berhasil dilindungi hingga bisa terlahir sempurna ke dunia. Tapi, Kushina justru tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Saat Naruto lahir, kebencian dalam hati Kushina semakin besar. Ia tidak mau mengurus Naruto sama-sekali dan terus mengacuhkannya seolah Naruto tidak pernah ada. Semakin Naruto tumbuh, semakin kuat pula kebencian dalam hati Kushina padanya.

Bahkan Kushina tak segan-segan memukul Naruto. Naruto selalu jadi tempatnya melampiaskan kemarahan, saat kenangan-kenangan buruknya menghantui dirinya.

Dan tanpa sadar, semua siksaan itu memunculkan sosok lain dalam Naruto. Yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh, dan mulai menguasai tubuh anak itu.

Dan hari itu, hari kesekian kali Naruto selalu disiksa. Sosok itu menampakkan dirinya. Dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Menma." Ibiki menghela nafas. "Hingga saat ini, bayangan mata tajam Menma terus menghantuiku. Tatapan itu... itu seperti bukan tatapan manusia. Benar-benar kosong tapi tajam dan seolah mengintai seluruh pergerakan yang kita lakukan. Dan perasaan takut itu hampir menguasai seluruhnya dalam hatiku, saat sering menangkap basah Menma tengah mencincang hewan tanpa perasaan. Dan walau pun tertangkap basah, ia hanya akan diam dan menatapku. Lalu tetap melakukan apa yang ia kerjakan. Itu tanpa sadar selalu jadi mimpi burukku selama menjadi pengawalnya."

Ino terdiam. "Separah itu?"

"Ya. Menma begitu kuat hingga mampu menguasai tubuh Tuan Naruto hingga bertahun-tahun, dan tetap membuat Naruto tertidur. Tapi... saat di rumah sakit, sebuah keajaiban terjadi, tuan Naruto terbangun. Dan sepertinya terjadi sesuatu hingga membuat Tuan Naruto bangun. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Hingga saat ini aku masih belum menemukan jawaban."

"Apa... ini?" Ino menarik nafas keras. "Apa maksud semua ini, paman? Kenapa? Kenapa semua orang begitu ingin melihatku terlihat bodoh? Kenapa? Apa wajahku ini kurang menyedihkan hingga kau berambisi membuatku terlihat seperti wanita gila dan bodoh?"

"Ino dengar dulu. Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?!"

"Kau harus membantuku Ino."

"Membantu?"

"Kau cinta pertama dan satu-satunya untuk Menma. Berada di dekatmu membuatnya kuat. Jadi, aku ingin kau menjauh."

Ino terdiam. Sebelum kemudian tertawa sinis.

"Memang. Memang itu yang akan aku lakukan. Terima kasih peringatannya."

"Tapi... Naruto juga menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

"Inilah yang jadi masalahnya sekarang. Naruto juga menyukaimu. Dan itu semakin memberatkan, dan semakin sulit untuk menolongnya. Ditambah lagi, Naruto belum lama ini kembali, dan itu membuatnya lemah. Dia masih belum kuat."

Ino mengusap wajahnya lelah.

 _Ya tuhan, dosa apa aku sampai dihadapkan dengan keadaan sulit seperti ini?_

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?!" tuntut Ino dengan suara kesal campur lelah.

"Cintai Naruto."

"Paman bercanda? Dibandingkan Naruto, aku lebih menyukai Menma. Dan itu akan sulit untuk aku lakukan."

"Cobalah."

"Sebenarnya apa untungnya bagiku jika aku membantu kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan lakukan apapun agar kau mau membantu Naruto. Kumohon."

"Dan menghilangkan Menma."

Ibiki terdiam. "Tapi... dia jahat."

"Tapi aku mencintainya. Bagaimana paman menjelaskan itu?"

"Ino..."

"Jika sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Ino bangun dan berniat pergi jika saja ucapan Ibiki tak membuatnya diam membeku.

"Bisakah kau anggap Naruto adalah pasienmu? Dokter Ino..."

Ino terdiam. Dengan tangan terkepal."Aku sudah lama pensiun."

"Kenapa tidak jadikan ini pensiunan mu yang terakhir." Ino menoleh dan menatap Ibiki yang tengah memberi tatapan memohon padanya.

"Tolong dia..." Ino berbalik dan segera pergi dari sana.

"Itu adalah hari, dimana Menma menguasai tubuh Tuan Naruto. Sampai ia bertemu denganmu, Menma semakin kuat, dan Naruto semakin tenggelam kedalam kegelapan yang Menma buat."

 _Itu artinya, aku turut andil dengan kekuatan Menma untuk terus menekan sosok asli tubuh itu?_

"..." Ino berhenti berjalan namun tak berbalik.

"Kumohon bantu tuan Naruto... Ino.."

TBC

 **Stop! Tolong jangan pukul aku karena cerita yang pendek ini. maaaaffff, mentok men!**

 **Gdbuk!** **Gubrak!** **Gubrak!** **Gubrak!** **Gubrak!**

 **Tapi, ini jauh lebih baikkan? Pelan tapi, jalan. Hehe!**

 **R: Pukul author lagi.**

 **A: Stop! Plisss... ini udah benjol. Hiks huuuu.**

 **Oke law. Aku sudah tidak punya kata-kata lain selain. Tetep suka ya. Aku gak maksa sih. Kalo, kalian mau minggat. No problemo. Aku rapopo. :{**

 **Oke, bubye. Sampai jumpa minggu depan. ^_!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Shadow Chapter 7 – I'm Gonna... help you.

Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki – Menma Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto- _Sensei_. Naruto.

Warning: OOC. Typo. Dan warning-warning lainnya.

Happy Reading..

.

.

.

~*0*~

Pagi ini, Ino terlihat tengah duduk sambil memeluk kakinya di bukit tempat biasa ia mencari bunga. Wajahnya sendu, juga nampak lelah. Sementara mata _Aquamarine_ -nya menatap kosong ke arah mata hari terbit.

Ia menghela nafas, dan secara perlahan menurunkan wajahnya ke arah paha. Lalu menyembunyikannya di sana.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Kelebatan bayangan saat ia bersama Naruto muncul. Naruto terlihat sangat baik, polos dan begitu lugu. Lalu bayangan itu berganti dengan bayangan saat ia bersama Menma. Pria berambisi yang bahkan tak memiliki belas kasihan sedikit pun dalam dirinya.

Ino merasa begitu malu. Selama lima tahun, Ino menjadi seorang psikiater. Walau hanya mengatasi pasien dengan tingkat masalah mental yang rendah. Ia selalu bisa mengatasinya. Dia adalah orang yang peka, itu yang selalu orang-orang di sekitarnya katakan tentang dirinya. Namun, mengetahui fakta bahwa ia telah membantu seorang _alter_ untuk mendapatkan tubuh yang bukan miliknya, terasa bagai tamparan baginya. Walau pun itu diluar kehendaknya. Tapi, ia tetap merasa buruk.

"Huh! Peka apanya?" Ino menggumam kesal, namun, air matanya ikut mengalir deras.

Dadanya sesak. Sesak akan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah itu seolah merubah wujud menjadi hantu, lalu menghantuinya dengan terus menggumamkan kata 'kau bersalah'

Walau pun Ino tahu itu bukan salahnya, dan hatinya terus meneguhkan dirinya bahwa ia memang tidak bersalah. Tapi, tetap saja. Perasaan Ino yang selalu menginginkan kepuasan saat ia berhasil mencapai sesuatu, kini sedang goyah. Karena menemukan satu fakta, yang harusnya sudah sejak dulu ia ketahui. Namun, nyatanya ia terlambat. Terlambat menyadari bahwa orang yang paling dekat dan ia cintai justru tak pernah ia sadari bukanlah sosok yang seharusnya ada di dunia.

"Tenangkan diri," Ino tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya. Ino menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Lalu menoleh kebelakang.

"Ayah..."

Inoichi yang tengah berdiri di belakang Ino tersenyum. Lalu berjalan kearah putrinya itu, dan duduk di sampingnya. Ino terus menatap Inoichi yang tengah duduk dan menghela nafas. "Hari ini kita libur saja.." ucap Inoichi tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Mana bisa seperti itu?" protes Ino.

"Ino, jangan memaksakan diri. Ayah tahu kau sedang banyak pikiran."

"Tapi, tidak harus menutup toko."

"Ino... ini untuk kebaikanmu. Lagipula, jika kau menerima pelanggan dengan wajah murung seperti itu. Bisa di pastikan mereka akan batal membeli bunganya, karena bunga-bunga yang akan mereka beli ikut layu melihat si penjual yang murung."

Ino menunduk dan tertawa kecil. "Bicaramu tidak masuk akal, ayah... tapi, baiklah. Libur sehari sepertinya tidak masalah."

"Jadi, apa yang berputar di kepalamu saat ini?" tanya Inoichi.

Ino terdiam dan memainkan jarinya pada rumput yang bergoyang diterpa angin.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan adalah... Menma?" tanya Inoichi ragu-ragu.

Ino menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengangguk. "Ino, Menma sudah lama pergi. Apa kau belum bisa melupakannya?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama melupakannya. Tapi, sesuatu terjadi, dan memaksaku untuk kembali mengingat Menma." Ino bergumam pelan. Inoichi menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Apa ini karena Uzumaki itu?" Ino mengernyit dan menatap ayahnya. "Sudah kuduga."

"Apa ayah tahu sesuatu?"

"Ayah baru menyadarinya saat di pesta yang ia selenggarakan waktu itu. Sejak awal Ayah memang sudah merasa familiar dengan wajahnya. Tapi... ayah tidak bisa langsung menyimpulkannya. Ditambah lagi, sikapnya tidak seperti Menma. Dia terdengar lebih sopan dan tertata. Dia juga terlihat sangat polos dan lugu. Dan selalu ingin melakukan yang terbaik, karena tidak ingin mengecewakan... entahlah, dirinya sendiri atau orang lain.

Awalnya ayah sempat berpikir, mungkin dia memang Menma, dan dia berubah karena dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang. Ditambah lagi dia direktur disana. Tapi, tetap saja, ada yang aneh. Karena sikapnya yang seolah tak mengenal kita. Aku bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sudah orang tuanya lakukan pada Menma selama ia menghilang dari kita."

 _Itu bukan Menma... ayah._

"Ditambah lagi, rambutnya. Rambutnya kembali seperti semula. Sepertinya Menma mengecat ulang rambutnya seperti warna asalnya. Seperti saat ia Tk. Aku rasa ayahnya sudah menanamkan tata krama dan kerapihan dalam diri Menma. Atau mungkin orang tuanya menekannya hingga ia lupa ingatan. Lalu mengisi ingatannya yang kosong dengan pelajaran _konglomerat_ yang terkenal disiplin."

"Jika orang tuanya melakukan hal itu, itu pasti karena ada alasannya. Menma adalah satu-satunya anak mereka. Siapa lagi yang akan mewarisi kekayaannya kalau bukan Menma? Sudahlah ayah. Orang yang bahkan tak memiliki tempat dalam diri Menma seperti kita ini, ada baiknya diam saja, dan jangan mencampuri urusannya."

"Ino..." Inoichi menatap Ino dengan pandangan sendu. Sebelum kemudian membuang nafas, dan tersenyum maklum. "Hmmm... kau benar. Jika Menma saja sudah bisa melupakan kita, kenapa kita tidak?" ucap Inoichi.

"..." Ino terdiam dan menatap kearah matahari yang kini semakin naik. "Apa ayah datang ke sini hanya untuk itu?"

"Tidak. Ayah ingin mengatakan, bahwa ayah berencana pergi ke Kyoto, dan mengunjungi makam ibumu."

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak sekarang. Ingat, ibumu ingin kau ke sana saat kau sudah menikah? Jadi, sampai itu terjadi, kau tidak akan bisa ke sana."

"Ck... ayah keterlaluan."

"Itu permintaan ibumu, Ino."

"Hmm... baiklah." Ino mengalah. "Berapa lama ayah pergi?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari. Dan selama ayah pergi, kau bertanggung jawab pada toko."

"Ya." Ino mengangguk. "Kapan berangkat?"

"Jam sepuluh."

"Oh. Kalau begitu ayo pulang, aku akan masakkan makanan untuk jadi bekal ayah di jalan."

"Ide bagus."

.

.

.

12:31

Ino kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar dengan sebuah buku dalam genggamannya. Matanya tak fokus sama sekali. Sejak pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya tadi pagi.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?! Menyebalkan." Ino melempar bukunya asal. Lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Hingga kemudian satu ide terlintas dikepalanya. "Mungkin aku bisa pergi berbelanja. Aku akan minta Ten-ten menemaniku."

Ino melirik kearah nakasnya dan tak menemukan ponsel miliknya. Ia dengan segera bangun dan berjalan kearah tas pandanya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia mengobrak-abrik tasnya namun tak kunjung menemukan ponsel miliknya.

"Di mana ponselku?"

 _Ponselku_ lowbat _, bolehkah aku mengisinya di sini?_

"Ah sial! Ponselku tertinggal di apartemen orang itu!" Ino mengacak rambutnya lalu mendesah.

"Terserah. Tanpa teman pun aku bisa pergi... tapi ponselku... aih!" Ino segera berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya. Lalu mengambil pakaian yang bisa ia kenakan.

.

.

.

Krek!

Ino menutup pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya.

Saat Ino berbalik, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok entah Menma atau Naruto tengah berdiri di depannya.

 _Tuan Naruto tidak tahu kau kenal dengan Menma. Jadi, jika kau bertemu dengannya berpura-puralah seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa. Hingga waktu yang tepat, tuan Naruto tidak boleh tahu kau adalah cinta pertama tuan Menma. Atau dia akan terpuruk._

"Ino..." Ino menatap sosok yang sepertinya adalah Naruto itu dalam diam. "A-aku... aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan ini, ponselmu tertinggal di rumahku. Ino menatap ponsel yang Naruto sodorkan itu lalu meraihnya.

"Hm... _sankyu_.."

"Omong-omong... b-bagaimana kau pulang tadi malam?"

 _Aku harus beri jawaban apa?_

"Mmm... kau yang mengantarku. Apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Ino dengan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Dan entah kenapa terlihat sangat polos dan alami bagi Ino.

Tanpa sadar Ino tersenyum sedih. Namun, Ino cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya lalu mengangguk. "Mungkin kau lupa, karena sebelum mengantarku kita sempat minum bersama."

"Oh... begitu..." Naruto terdiam kemudian. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Ino yang kini terlihat rapi. "Kau mau pergi?"

"Ya." Jawab Ino pelan. Sambil tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Setelah itu kembali hening. Tidak salah satu dari keduanya yang bicara.

"Ino... ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto, dengan tangannya yang bergerak untuk menyimpan ponselnya dalam tas.

"... apa itu?" tanya Ino mencoba memberikan senyum kecilnya.

"Mulai sekarang... bersikaplah seolah kau tak mengenalku. Dan jika aku datang padamu dengan sikap kasar dan sebagainya, segera larilah dariku, menjauh sebisamu. Dan jika aku menahanmu, pukul saja aku. Karena... karena itu... itu berarti... a-a-aku sedang mabuk."

Ino terdiam. Sebelum kemudian tertawa. Melihat ekspresi Naruto yang nampak kaku dan terbata-bata itu tanpa sadar terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Bicara apa kau? Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?" tanya Ino dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Grep!

"Hk?"

"Aku serius!" Ino membelalak saat dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mencengkeram kedua bahunya dan mengguncangnya. "Aku serius dengan yang aku katakan. Menjauhlah dariku... atau... kau akan terluka." Ino menatap mata _Shapire_ milik Naruto, menatap ke balik iris yang terlihat sayu itu, dan mencoba mencari kebohongan di dalamnya. Namun, sekali pun begitu, Ino tetap tak menemukan kebohongan di dalamnya. Pria ini benar-benar dalam kondisi putus asa.

 _Seberapa kejam Menma menekanmu? Kau begitu ingin melindungi orang-orang yang bahkan belum tentu kau kenal baik. Sementara Menma begitu ingin menyakiti semua orang._

Ino mendengus. _Apa aku harus menyerah... dan mencoba membantunya?_

Ino kembali menatap Naruto. Lalu secara perlahan ia menepis kedua tangan Naruto dari bahunya. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" ucap Ino dengan tatapan datar dan suara yang ikut berubah.

"Ino.."

"Kau harus berikan aku alasan kuat untuk bisa meyakinkanku agar menjauh darimu." Ucap Ino dengan tatapan menantang.

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan percaya dengan yang aku katakan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak punya alasan bagus untuk itu?" ucap Ino dengan nada meremehkan.

"..."

"Dengar, aku tidak akan mau mendengarkan perintah orang yang tidak jelas maksudnya. Jadi, maaf saja, aku tidak akan mau menjauh darimu. Selesai. Sekarang menyingkirlah, karena aku ada urusan. Tapi... kita akan bertemu lagi." Ucap Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Namun, Naruto lebih dulu menahan tangan Ino. Dan menariknya untuk kembali berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aww! Sakit." Naruto terbelalak. Dan segera melepas genggamannya.

"M-m-maaf, s-s-s-sakitkah?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah panik.

Ino menatap Naruto lalu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, tidak terlalu sakit." Jawab Ino mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud." Naruto menggaruk pipinya. "Tapi, Ino, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?"

"Karena kau pasienku."

"Pasien? Apa kau seorang dokter." Ino melirik Naruto yang kini tengah memasang wajah bertanya.

"Bukan. Aku adalah seorang.. teman." Ucap Ino lalu menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Teman?"

"Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku, aku akan datang kerumahmu. Dan kita akan bermain bersama. Kau tidak sibuk kan? Tapi, jika sibuk tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggumu."

"Kau akan menungguku untuk bermain?"

"Dan kita akan saling mengenal satu sama lain."

"Ino... kita ti─"

"Ah, aku dapat ide. Kita akan memasak bersama. Itu terapi yang bagus untuk menghilangkan stress, daripada minum-minum. Dan mungkin kita juga bisa makan ramen bersama, seperti waktu itu. Dan aku akan bawa Ice Cream coklat untuk _dessert_ nya. Kau setuju kan?" Ucap dan tanya Ino semangat.

"Ino!" Ino yang tengah menunggu jawaban Naruto itu sontak melihat kearah belakang Naruto dan menemukan sosok wanita berambut coklat yang di cepol dua.

"Ten-ten!" ucap Ino senang. Lalu segera berjalan kearah wanita itu.

"Kita jadikan ke Mall?" tanya Ten-ten sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang nampak diam. "Tapi, sepertinya kau sedang kedatangan tamu."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, dia hanya mampir sebentar. Dia juga akan pergi setelah ini." Ucap Ino sambil menepuk bahu Ten-ten. Lalu Ino berbalik untuk menatap Naruto. "Oke, sampai nanti, Naruto- _kun_. Ayo Ten!" ucap Ino dengan menarik tangan Ten-ten meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Yosh! Ayo!"

Naruto masih berdiri diam di depan rumah Ino. Dengan mata yang menatap kearah perginya dua gadis itu. Naruto terus menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh. Lalu tertunduk.

 _Tuan... kau harus bisa membuka dirimu. Jadikan kesempatan ini, untuk menyingkirkan Menma. Jika kau terus membiarkannya menang, maka kau tidak akan memiliki tempat dalam dirimu sendiri._

Naruto menutup matanya lalu menghela nafas. "Apa aku bisa?"

.

.

.

23:59

Naruto berjalan kearah apartemennya. Wajahnya sangat lelah dikarenakan ia harus mengurus kontrak dengan Infestor asal Prancis yang harusnya berjalan mulus di pesta. Namun, karena Menma tiba-tiba mengambil alih tubuhnya, dan mengacaukannya. Itu semua menjadi berantakkan. Dan membuatnya harus menyusun ulang.

Namun, untunglah ia bisa mendapatkan kembali Infestor itu setelah memberinya penjelasan tentang malam pesta itu. Dan mengatakan bahwa ia mabuk berat dan tak mengingat apapun.

Naruto merasa ini sangat tidak adil. Saat ia bangun, Menma juga tetap bangun dan mengawasinya dari dalam. Bahkan terkadang Menma terus menyumpah-serapahinya, dan mentertawakannya. Hingga membuatnya harus berusaha keras mengabaikan suara itu. Sementara saat Menma mengambil alih tubuhnya, ia akan terus tertidur dan tak tahu apa yang sudah Menma lakukan. Dan hanya bangun, dan membereskannya.

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip, bip. Clik!

Naruto memutar knop pintunya, dan berjalan memasuki apartemennya.

" _Tadaima_..." ucap Naruto pelan.

" _Okaeri_!" Naruto tersentak dan sontak saja mendongak dan menatap heran kearah apartemennya yang kini lampunya tengah menyala. Dan ia semakin terkejut saat menemukan sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah senang di depannya.

"Ino... apa ya─"

 _Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan mengunjungimu._

"Sudah ingat kenapa aku disini?" tanya Ino seolah tahu apa yang baru saja melintas di kepala Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau bercanda." Ucap Naruto polos.

Ino tertawa, lalu menggeleng. "Seorang Yamanaka tidak pernah mengenal kata bercanda." Ucap Ino dengan menepuk dada bangga. "Ayo masuk. Aku sudah masak banyak makanan." Ucap Ino dengan menarik tangan Naruto. Dan membawa pria itu kearah dapur.

"Taaraaa!" Ino merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan membanggakan sajian makanan yang telah ia buat sendiri tadi sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

Ada sayur-sayuran rebus, seafood, sup sapi, telur gulung dan tempura. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari berbagai jenis makanan itu, lalu menatap Ino yang tengah nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ahahaha... ini pasti terlihat seperti kita tengah mengadakan pesta, ya?" ucap Ino. "Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa menghabiskannya." Ucap Ino. Lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, dan menarik sebuah kursi, lalu memaksa pria itu untuk duduk di sana.

Ino menyendok nasi pada mangkuk milik Naruto lalu menyodorkan pada pemuda itu. Lalu ia sendiri menyendok nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Itadaikimasu_!" seru Ino lalu menyuap nasi kedalam mulutnya.

Naruto menatap Ino yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada nasi dihadapannya. Ia meraih sumpit di samping mangkuknya, lalu mulai menyumpit nasi miliknya dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

Ino yang tengah asyik makan itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah Naruto dan menemukan pria itu hanya makan nasi saja.

"Kenapa kau hanya memakan nasinya, coba juga lauknya." Ucap Ino sambil menyumpit tempura lalu menyodorkannya dihadapan Naruto. "Buka mulutmu." Perintah Ino. Naruto menatapnya ragu, lalu setelah itu membuka mulut. Dan dengan tanpa perasaan menyuapkan tempura itu sekaligus, hingga membuat Naruto tersedak. Naruto mengunyah tempura itu sambil menatap Ino yang tengah menahan tawa.

Saat tempura yang lumayan besar itu telah tertelan sempurna. Naruto segera meraih gelas air di sampingnya dan minum.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? A-apa kau berniat membunuhku?" tanya Naruto.

Ino memutar bola mata, dan menatap Naruto. "Kau pikir aku akan menyuapimu dengan pelan dan wajah penuh kasih sayang seperti adegan drama?" tanya Ino. Yang diangguki Naruto. Membuat wajah Ino sontak _Sweatdrop_ dibuatnya. "Aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu. Dan kau tidak akan pernah melihatku melakukan itu, tanpa membuat orang yang ku suapi terhindar dari masuk ruang UGD."

"K-kenapa mereka sampai masuk ruang UGD?"

"Karena aku menyuapi mereka dengan Sup Ayam beserta tulang-tulangnya. Aku juga pernah menyuapi Yahiko- _nii_ dengan Sushi yang tidak kupotong, dan langsung menyuapkannya secara utuh."

"Kau lebih terdengar seperti berniat membunuh orang, daripada menyenangkan mereka dengan masakanmu." Ucap Naruto dengan polosnya.

Ino tertawa. Lalu kembali memakan-makannya.

"Umm... ini enak. Sayang aku harus memuntahkannya."

"Kenapa kau memuntahkannya?"

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan ada lemak dalam tubuhku. Biasanya aku sangat jarang makan malam seperti ini. Terlebih di jam yang sangat larut seperti ini."

"Apa dengan sekali makan kau akan langsung gemuk?"

"Lemak itu tertimbun perlahan-lahan, bahkan saat kau mengunyah permen."

"Jangan dimuntahkan." Ino berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Naruto. "Dibanding Ino yang kurus kering. Aku sepertinya akan lebih menyukai Ino yang sedikit berisi."

"Dan membuatku diledek sebagai babi."

"Tidak akan ada yang meledekmu seperti itu."

"Jika ada bagaimana?"

"... aku akan menyemangatimu." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Kau sangat lucu. Tapi... menakutkan saat mabuk." Ucap Ino sengaja memancing reaksi Naruto. Namun, Ino dibuat menyesal saat melihat wajah Naruto nampak berubah.

"Apapun yang terjadi pada kita saat aku mabuk... aku mohon maafkan aku." Ucap Naruto.

Ino mengibaskan tangannya, lalu tersenyum. "Jangan dipikirkan, lagipula saat kau mabuk kau hanya menciu─" Ino terdiam, dan secara perlahan wajahnya menghangat. Ino segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan memekik dengan suara kecil. Ia bahkan terlihat heboh sendiri. "Lupakan saja." Ucap Ino cepat, lalu kembali makan dengan 'dipaksa' lahap.

.

.

.

Ino memakai tasnya, lalu berjalan kearah Naruto yang sejak tadi menatapnya. "Aku akan pulang. Maaf ya, aku janjinya kita akan makan ramen dan Ice Cream. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membuatkannya. Karena takut masakanku tidak cocok dengan lidahmu. Mmmm... mungkin aku bisa mengunjungimu di akhir pekan. Nanti, kau yang masak ramen. Lalu kita akan memakannya sambil menonton film. Oke? Sampai jumpa. Selamat malam." Ucap Ino menepuk pundak Naruto. Lalu segera berlalu.

"Ino..." panggil Naruto. Ino menoleh dan menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya?"

"Ini sudah malam... menginaplah dulu. Besok aku akan mengantarmu."

"Eh?"

 _Menginap? Dengan Naruto? Tapi... bagaimana jika Menma muncul? Ah... itu sepertinya bagus. Aku bisa berusaha menjinakkannya. Tapi... ah!_

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang memecah lamunan Ino.

"Mmm... baiklah. Lagipula, aku sendiri dirumah. Itu pasti akan menakutkan."

Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu." Ucap Naruto dengan menggenggam tangan Ino lalu membawanya kearah sebuah kamar di samping kamarnya.

"Kau bisa menempati kamar ini untuk semalam."

"Wah.. terima kasih." Ino tersenyum dan berniat masuk. Namun, Naruto menahannya.

"Berjanjilah padaku..."

"Apa?"

"Jangan pernah biarkan kamar ini tertutup tanpa di kunci. Dan jangan keluar, sekali pun kau mendengar suara ketukan."

"Kenapa? Apa itu hantu? Apa di apartemen ini ada hantu?" tanya Ino dengan mata melebar. Naruto mengerjap. Namun kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Y-ya. Itu hantu. Dan kau tidak akan suka jika melihatnya."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, selamat malam." Ucap Ino lalu masuk dan segera menutup pintunya, dan menguncinya.

Naruto menatap pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu. Lalu menunduk. Dan berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya.

.

.

.

Klik!

Srashhh!

Dinding kaca itu menguap seiring dengan air hangat yang jatuh deras dari _shower_. Naruto memejamkan matanya, dan menikmati air hangat yang mengalir, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya perlahan terasa ringan dan rileks. Dan rasa penat, dan lelahnya perlahan terangkat.

 _Tidakkah kau ingin membawa gadis itu kemari, dan mandi bersamamu? Bisakah kau bayangkan itu?_ Bisik Menma.

Mata Naruto yang semula terpejam, sontak saja terbuka saat mendengar ucapan Menma. Naruto mengacuhkannya. Dan segera mematikan air. Sepertinya ritual mandinya harus ia hentikan sekarang.

Tik.. tik... tik...

Naruto keluar dari bilik kaca yang di khususkan untuk mandi itu. Dan berjalan kearah wastafel dan meraih baju handuk yang tergantung di dekatnya, lalu memakainya ditubuh kekarnya yang masih meneteskan air.

Naruto meraih sikat gigi dan odol, lalu menyikat giginya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, ia segera membilas sikat gigi itu, lalu berkumur-kumur.

Saat Naruto mendongak. Ia menemukan sosok bayangan di cerminnya tengah memasang ekspresi jahat. Naruto menarik nafas, lalu memasang wajah tenang.

"Kau mengacuhkanku?" Menma menyeringai, dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Sekali pun kau tahu, kau tetap tidak bisa menutup mulutmu." Ucap Naruto mencoba datar.

"Tidakkah kau sadar, kau adalah orang yang sangat lemah dan naif? Aku tahu kau menginginkan gadis─aah.. wanita itu, maksudku."

"Ya. Tentu, aku memang menginginkannya. Tapi, aku menginginkannya untuk diriku, hanya diriku seorang. Dan aku tidak akan sudi membaginya, terlebih lagi denganmu."

Seringai Menma lenyap, berganti dengan tatapan tajam dan wajah yang sedikit menegang. Namun, ia segera merubah ekspresinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seyakin itu, bahwa dia akan menyukaimu? Sepertinya, dia lebih menyukai pria sensual sepertiku."

"Percaya diri sekali." Ucap Naruto. Lalu ia mendengus. "Asal kau tahu, aku bukan lagi Naruto yang lemah. Tidak lama lagi, aku akan bisa menyingkirkanmu."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan dirimu yang berusaha... lalu gagal." Ucap Menma dengan seringai.

"Kali ini... aku tidak akan gagal."

Menma menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kalau begitu aku hanya bisa mengatakan... _Ganbatte-nee,_ Naruto- _chan_." Ucap Menma, sebelum kemudian menghilang. Menyisakan Naruto yang memandang bayangan dirinya dengan kosong.

"Aku... tidak akan gagal."

.

.

Tengah malam, Ino terbangun karena haus. Ia menatap kesekelilingnya, dan ingat bahwa ia tengah menginap di rumah Naruto.

Ino segera bangun, dan berjalan kearah pintu, dan membukanya. Ino berjalan pelan kearah dapur. Ia meraih gelas lalu menuang air kedalamnya.

"Ino..."

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Ino terbatuk, dan sontak saja berpaling. "M-m-maaf, aku tahu kau sudah memperingatkanku, tapi, tapi aku haus." Ucap Ino dengan wajah panik.

"Ino."

"Eh?" Ino mendongak dan sontak diam membeku saat melihat Naruto yang kini berdiri dibalik bayang-bayang.

 _Ini Naruto... atau hantu yang ia ceritakan?_

"N-Naruto?"

"Menma... aku Menma." Ino terbelalak. Namun, setelah itu ia menatap datar kearah Menma. Lalu dengan segera meletakkan gelasnya. Dan berniat pergi.

Namun, tangannya lebih dulu di cekal. "Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Menma dengan suara yang seperti menahan kemarahan.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Ino skeptis.

"Kau sangat bahagia, bahkan kau bersikap sangat baik pada Naruto. Tapi, kau bersikap jahat padaku. Kenapa kau seperti ini?! Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap tidak adil seperti ini?! Aku adalah pemilik asli tubuh ini. Apa kau sudah terpengaruh oleh sosok lain yang munafik itu? Apa kau justru berniat menghilangkanku dan tubuh asliku?!" tanya Menma dengan kemarahan yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

"Itu karena sisi dirimu yang lain, jauh lebih baik. Dan lebih pantas untuk bertahan. Itulah alasanku. Dan jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan. Aku mau tidur." Ucap Ino menepis tangan Menma.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" tanya Menma kembali mencengkeram tangan Ino.

"Lepaskan tanganku. Dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Saat ini, orang yang selalu membayangi dan selalu ingin kutemui adalah Naruto." Ucap Ino lagi. Ino kembali menghempaskannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Menma.

Ino yang semula sudah berada cukup jauh dari Menma, sontak terdiam saat telinganya mendengar suara barang pecah.

"Kau ingin, agar aku tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu?" tubuh Ino menegang saat mendengar nada suara itu dari belakangnya. "Kalau begitu... baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Tapi, aku akan membawa Naruto pergi bersamaku." Ino menoleh dan menemukan Menma menggenggam sebuah pecahan kaca hingga telapak tangannya mengucurkan darah.

Ino berlari kearah Menma, dan menarik tangan pria itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan melukai Naruto." Ucap Ino, dan mencoba membuat Menma melepas pecahan itu. Menma mendorong tubuh Ino, hingga membuat wanita itu jatuh membentur meja counter. Ino meringis, dan dengan tubuh gemetar kembali berdiri dan berjalan kearah Menma. Ino menarik tangan Menma, sambil memukul-mukul tubuh pria itu.

"Naruto! Aku tahu kau mendengarku, bangun! Bangun sekarang! Kumohon!"

"Jangan sebut nama itu!"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti! Naruto!"

"Argh!" Menma mendorong tubuh Ino, dan membuat wanita itu kembali jatuh membentur meja, namun kali ini lebih keras, hingga membuat Ino hampir tak sadarkan diri. Namun, di sisa-sisa kesadarannya ia mencoba memanggil Naruto. Sebelum kemudian benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

"Argh!" Menma mencengkram kepalanya. "Kenapa? Aku baru saja bermain dengan tubuh ini. Berhentilah memaksa untuk keluar." Geram Menma. "Arrrggggg!" namun pada kenyataannya ia mulai kalah dengan perlawanan Naruto.

"Ah! Haahh... haah... haah..." Naruto membuka matanya dengan nafas terengah. Tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kepalanya. Namun, saat melihat Ino tengah tak sadarkan diri, ia segera berlari kearah Ino.

"Ino! Ino bangun! Ino..."

...

08:46

"Engh!"

"Ino...? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Naruto. Ino menghela nafas dan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh, namun tak lama dahinya mengernyit menatap Naruto.

 _Mata itu... tatapan itu..._

"Naruto...?"

"Syukurlah. Aku sangat cemas."

"Me─" Ino tersentak dan hampir menyebut nama Menma. Sementara Naruto terlihat diam menunggu Ino melanjutkan kata-katanya. "A-apa yang terjadi?"

"K-kau terpeleset." Ucap Naruto kikuk. Dengan mata yang enggan menatap Ino.

 _Pembohong yang buruk._

"Benar... kah?"

"I-iya... k-k-kau meng-mengira aku hantu, j-j-jadi kau... lari... d-d-dan terpeleset." Ucap Naruto semakin kikuk.

Ino menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Namun, rasa ingin tertawa itu sontak hilang saat melihat tangan Naruto yang masih berlumuran darah.

"Naruto... tanganmu." Naruto menatap Ino. Sebelum kemudian menatap tangannya.

"Ah.. ini... aku terkena pecahan kaca." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Ino menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sendu.

 _Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu... Menma._

Ino segera bangun, lalu menarik tangan Naruto kepangkuannya. "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan sebuah luka menetap lama tanpa kau bersihkan. Atau kau akan terinfeksi." Ucap Ino pelan. Lalu segera bangun, dan menarik Naruto, membawa pria itu keluar dari kamar.

Ino menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri disamping wastafel, sementara ia sendiri pergi kearah kotak P3K yang berada di atas tabung pemadam api.

Lalu membawanya kearah meja, dan meletakkannya di sana. Sementara Ia sendiri berjalan kembali kearah Naruto dengan obat antiseptik di tangannya.

Ino meraih sebuah mangkok, lalu mengisinya dengan air, yang ia beri antiseptik. Lalu membersihkan darah di tangan Naruto.

Ino terdiam saat melihat luka yang lumayan dalam di telapak tangan Naruto. Ino mendongak, dan memberikan Naruto senyum manis.

"Kau sangat hebat. Ini luka yang lumayan dalam, tapi, kau terlihat baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino.

Naruto yang mendengarnya sontak tersenyum dengan pipi yang sedikit bersemu. Melihat itu, Ino tak kuasa menahan senyum. Dan pada akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar kearah Naruto.

 _Jangan pernah mengira... badai sudah berlalu._

Naruto membeku saat mendengarnya. Dan perlahan matanya menyusuri seluruh tubuh Ino. Terdapat sebuah luka memar di tangan Ino, juga terdapat luka gores di betis dan pipinya. Dan yang paling membuat Naruto bersalah adalah pelipis wanita itu yang sedikit robek dan masih menyisakan noda darah.

Naruto meraih kapas, lalu mencelupkannya pada air antiseptik yang Ino buat untuk membasuh lukanya. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengusap luka di dahi Ino. Hingga membuat Wanita itu mendongak. Namun, Naruto tetap melakukan hal itu, lalu, ia menarik keluar tangannya dari genggaman Ino, padahal Ino tengah memakaikannya kain kasa, dan itu juga belum selesai. Naruto meraih sebuah plester. Lalu menempelkannya di dahi Ino.

Naruto, menurukan kedua tangannya, lalu meletakkannya pada kedua pipi Ino.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Naruto..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Apa?" Naruto tidak bicara apapun, dan hanya menarik tangan Ino kearah ruang tamu, Naruto mengambil tas dan jaket Ino yang ditinggalkan gadis itu di sofa. Lalu menyerahkan pada Ino, dan kembali menarik wanita itu keluar.

Selama diperjalanan, Naruto hanya diam. Membuat Ino harus berpikir keras, kenapa Naruto berubah seperti ini.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat dipekarangan rumah Ino. Namun, ia tak kunjung berbicara. Merasa keadaan kurang mendukung. Ino memutuskan untuk segera keluar.

"Ino... kumohon... menjauhlah dariku."

"Buka─"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap Ino bersikukuh. "Sekali lagi ku tegaskan padamu. Aku tidak mau menjauh darimu. Ingat, kita adalah teman. Teman tidak boleh saling menjauhi." Ino mendengus. Lalu keluar dari mobil.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Dark Shadow Chapter 8 – Choice

 **Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Naruto Uzumaki – Menma Uzumaki.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC, dan segala warning-warning lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

~*0*~

Setelah apa yang terjadi pagi tadi, hampir satu hari penuh, mood Ino menjadi buruk. Ia terus merutuki sikap keras kepala Naruto, yang bersikukuh untuk enggan membuka hati, dan membiarkan orang lain membantunya.

Dan, ia juga merutuki permintaan Ibiki yang melarangnya menyebutkan tentang Menma. Ino tahu memang bukan pilihan bijak mengatakan hal itu. Terlebih lagi Naruto baru saja mengenalnya. Itu pasti hal yang sulit.

Tapi, membiarkan Ino menolong Naruto dengan cara diam-diam seperti ini, sama sekali tidak membantu. Rasanya Ino seperti tengah menyusuri gua tak berujung.

Alhasil, seharian ini Ino hanya di pusingkan dengan pilihan menyerah untuk menolong pria itu, atau menghilangkan kemarahannya dan menolong pemuda itu.

Tidak mau satu harinya tersia-siakan dengan menyesakkan kepala. Akhirnya Ino memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan menyesap teh di belakang rumahnya. Menikmati elusan angin sore pada dirinya, dan membawa lari semua beban di kepalanya yang terasa akan meledak itu.

"Ino!"

Ino yang semula tengah bersantai sambil meminum teh di belakang rumahnya sontak saja menoleh.

"Aku ada di belakang, Ten, masuk saja."Jawab Ino tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak sama-sekali.

Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki penuh semangat dari arah pekarangannya.

"Selamat sore Ino!" Ten-ten tersenyum dengan tangan melambai sambil berlari kearah Ino.

"Selamat sore... ada apa Ten?" tanya Ino setelah gadis itu duduk di sampingnya. "Omong-omong, kau mau teh?" tawar Ino.

"Boleh. Kalau tidak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak. Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambil dulu." Ucap Ino lalu segera bangun dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

..

"Ini," Ino menyodorkan segelas teh pada Ten-ten, dan juga sebuah piring berisi tiga buah kue _Mochi_.

"Jadi.. kenapa kau datang ke sini?"

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ten-ten memasang wajah sedih. Yang di balas dengusan oleh Ino.

"Hentikan, Ten. Aku tidak suka jika kau memasang wajah seperti itu. Lagipula aku hanya bertanya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Ehmm... aku ke sini... tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bosan saja."

"Oh."

"Omong-omong, Ino. Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihat paman. Dimana paman?"

"Ayah sedang ke Kyoto."

"Mengunjungi makam bibi?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak ikut?"

"Kau lupa dengan permintaan terakhir ibuku?"

"A! Aku ingat. Hehe." Ten-ten menggaruk kepala, dan nyengir.

Ino meletakkan tehnya. "... padahal aku ingin sekali berkunjung." Ino menghela nafas sedih, lalu meringkuk dan memeluk kakinya.

"Eum.. jangan sedih Ino, kau akan bisa segera mengunjungi makam bibi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah punya kekasih sekarang, dan tinggal meresmikannya ke jenjang yang lebih serius saja."

"Siapa?"

"Yang kemarin. Pria pirang itu. Dia tampan, kau pandai sekali mencari pria. Kau harus ajari aku cara melakukannya... huft, aku mulai bosan melajang." Ucap Ten-ten santai, lalu menyesap tehnya.

"Dia bukan kekasihku,"

"Uhuk!" Ten-ten tersedak. "Eh? Bukan?"

"Ya, bukan. Dia... pasienku."

"P-pasien?" Ten-ten mengernyit. "...aku pikir kau sudah berhenti."

"Memang.. tapi... ada sesuatu yang mengharuskanku kembali membuka buku pasienku."

"Apa itu? Dan separah apa penyakitnya?" tanya Ten-ten.

"... itu rahasia, Ten. Aku tidak bisa memberitahu siapapun mengenai separah apa dan gangguan apa yang di alami pasienku."

"Aih, baik, baik, aku tahu." Ten-ten kembali menyesap tehnya, lalu menggigit kue Mochinya.

"Ten," panggil Ino pelan.

"Mm?"

"Menurutmu... orang seperti apa aku ini?" tanya Ino dengan menatap Ten-ten. Sementara yang ditatap sontak menelan Mochinya dengan paksa.

"Kau orang yang baik."

"Bukan itu. Tapi bagaimana aku sebagai seorang dokter?"

"Eh?... em.. entahlah, aku belum pernah diobati olehmu." Ucap Ten-ten jujur.

"Kau mau mencoba berobat denganku?"

Ten-ten berjengit. "Ehehe, terima kasih. Tapi, kondisi kejiwaanku masih baik-baik saja, Ino." Ucap Ten-ten spontan, yang sontak mengundang gelak tawa Ino.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ino terlihat sibuk menata bunga di tokonya, juga mengeluarkan persediaan bunga dari kebun belakangnya, untuk mengisi stok bunga yang sudah menipis di toko.

Di setiap pekerjaan yang tengah Ino lakukan, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat betapa manis tingkah Naruto di malam ia menginap di apartemen pria itu. Namun, terkadang ia merengut saat diakhir waktu kebersamaannya bersama Naruto, yang ia harapkan manis, justru berakhir aneh.

Ditambah lagi saat bayangan Menma tengah menatapnya kecewa ikut melintas. Ino meletakkan pot yang tengah dibawanya ke tempat dimana ia memang ingin meletakkannya sejak awal. Lalu mendesah.

"Kenapa...?" Ino mengusap wajahnya dan mendengus.

 _Apa yang aku pikirkan... aku tidak boleh sampai menyukainya. Sekarang posisiku disini adalah sebagai orang yang akan membantunya untuk sembuh. Aku tidak boleh sampai memakai perasaan disini. Walau pun paman memintaku untuk mencintai Naruto... rasa-rasanya akan sulit. Sekali pun aku mencintainya, dan berhasil membantunya menyingkirkan Menma. Lalu... bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana kehidupanku setelah itu? Tidak mungkin aku meminta Naruto untuk melanjutkannya kehubungan yang serius, sementara kasta dan derajatku dengan Naruto sangat jauh. Ini akan sulit._

" _Ohayou_!" Ino menoleh dan menemukan Konohamaru tengah melambaikan tangan dengan semangat kearahnya.

" _Ohayou_. Kenapa hanya datang sendiri? Dimana Suigetsu dan Yahiko- _nii_?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku langsung ke sini, karena aku pikir mereka sudah duluan."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena rumah mereka kosong."

"Benarkah? Apa mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat sebelum ke sini?" gumam Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin... jadi, Ino- _nee_ , apa yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Konohamaru.

"Oh, bisa kau antarkan _bucket_ bunga lily itu pada bibi Kurenai? Hari ini peringatan kematian paman Asuma."

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, bisakah _Neesan_ membuatkanku juga? Aku tidak mungkin mengunjungi makam paman dengan tangan kosong. Keponakan macam apa aku ini?" Ino tersenyum.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya. Dan gratis untukmu." Ucap Ino. Konohamaru tersenyum senang.

"Benarkah? Waaahh... terima kasih Ino- _nee_. Kalau begitu aku akan mengambilnya." Konohamaru berucap, sebelum kemudian berlari kearah meja kasir. Dan meraih dua buah _bucket_ bunga lily itu.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ino- _nee_." Ucap Konohamaru dengan melambaikan tangan. Yang juga dibalas lambaian oleh Ino.

Ino tersenyum. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kasir.

" _Ohayou_!" Ino menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berkulit pucat tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sai, _ohayou_." Ucap Ino balas tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau sendirian, Ino- _chan_? Dimana yang lain?"

"Konohamaru baru saja pergi untuk mengantar bunga. Dan mengunjungi makam paman Asuma. Sementara Suigetsu dan Yahiko- _nii_... aku tidak tahu."

"Oh." Tanggap Sai. "Jadi... apa pekerjaanku?"

"Ada beberapa bunga yang harus di antar. Tapi, aku tidak yakin bisa di antar tepat waktu jika hanya kau yang melakukannya. Di karenakan jarak tempat setiap pemesan bunga lumayan jauh. Aku juga tidak bisa membantu karena harus jaga toko." Ucap Ino dengan menggaruk keningnya.

" _Ohayou minna_!" Ino dan Sai melirik kebelakang dan menemukan Suigetsu dan Yahiko yang baru saja masuk.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang. Konohamaru bilang, ia melihat rumah kalian kosong saat akan berangkat kemari, kalian dari mana?" tanya Ino dengan mata menyipit.

"Ehehee... maaf Ino- _chan_. Kami makan ramen dulu sebelum kemari."

"Ramen? Pagi seperti ini kalian sudah makan ramen? Kalian bisa sakit."

"Ahahaha... mau bagaimana lagi. Jika sudah ingin, sulit di abaikan." Ino menghela nafas.

"Terserah saja. Sekarang cepat ambil bunga yang harus dikirim di ruang penyimpanan, dan segera antar." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah.." patuh ketiga pemuda itu. Lalu segera pergi ke ruang penyimpanan.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino.." Ino berpaling lalu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Bibi Haori, _ohayou_. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Ino saat melihat pemilik toko roti itu mengunjungi tokonya.

"Aku ingin membeli bunga."

"Eh? Bukankah anda baru mengganti bunga tulipnya beberapa hari yang lalu? Apa sudah layu?"

"Bukan, bibi ingin membeli bunga untuk diletakkan di makam."

"Oh? Ini ulang tahun anak bibi? Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Bibi tahu akhir-akhir ini kau sibuk."

"Bibi duduklah. Aku akan membungkusnya dengan cepat."

"Baiklah."

"Ino- _chan_ , kami berangkat dulu." Tepat saat Ino akan ketempat ia menyimpan bunga-bunga tulipnya, Sai, Suigetsu dan Yahiko keluar dari ruang penyimpanan.

"Iya, hati-hati." Ucap Ino. Lalu segera pergi keruangan yang dikhususkan untuk bunga-bunga tulipnya.

"Bibi Haori, kami tinggal dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, hati-hati anak-anak." Ucap Haori lembut.

...

"Ini, bi. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Ino menyerahkan _bucket_ berisi bunga tulip pesanan Haori.

"Terima kasih, Ino. Oh, omong-omong, sampai kapan kau akan membiarkan tamumu diluar?"

"Apa?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Pemuda pirang itu, sejak pagi ia berada di depan tokomu. Bahkan sebelum kau membuka toko. Sebelum masuk bibi sudah mengatakan padanya untuk masuk. Tapi, dia bilang kau belum mengizinkannya. Apa itu benar?"

"T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau di depan ada orang."

"Benarkah? Lalu yang aku lihat itu siapa? Ah... terserah saja. Sudah ya Ino- _chan_. Bibi permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Ya... sampai jumpa." Ino terdiam sepeninggalan Haori. Lalu berbalik hendak kembali ke mejanya.

"Aaaaaa!" Ino berteriak kaget saat melihat sosok Naruto di balik jendelanya. Tengah berdiri dan menatapnya dengan padangan lugu.

Ino berhenti berteriak lalu mengusap dadanya. Ia dengan segera berjalan kearah jendela, tempat di mana Naruto kini masih berdiri diam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?!" tanya Ino dengan nada kesal.

"A-aku─"

"Cepat masuk, sebelum pelangganku melihatmu berdiri di sana, lalu berlari pontang-panting keluar dari toko karena mengira kau hantu." Ucap Ino.

Naruto mengangguk kaku, dan berniat masuk melalui jendela.

"Hei! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

"Kau menyuruhku masuk 'kan?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Yang sontak membuat Ino tepuk dahi.

"Aku punya pintu di sana, dan kau bisa memasukinya. Aku bahkan tidak meletakkan kertas doa apapun yang sekiranya akan membuatmu terbakar."

"Aku bukan setan."

"Terserah! Sudah cepat masuk." Ucap Ino dan segera berbalik kearah meja. Entah kenapa rasanya jantungnya berdegub kencang saat melihat wajah lugu Naruto.

Sementara Naruto terdiam, dan pipinya perlahan bersemu. Ia tersenyum manis lalu berjalan kearah pintu depan Ino. Menuruti kata-kata gadis itu untuk masuk melalui pintu.

Ino menarik nafas, lalu berpaling. "Sejak kapan kau di sana?" tanya Ino saat Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"S-sejak tadi pagi."

"Kenapa aku tidak melihatmu?"

"I-itu... itu karena... aku bersembunyi."

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi?"

"Aku sedikit ragu menemuimu. Dan mengatakan maksudku."

"Kenapa kau ragu?"

"Aku takut ini akan menyakitimu."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" tanya Ino mulai was-was.

Naruto menghela nafas. Sebelum kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jasnya.

"Ini," Ino mengernyit saat Naruto menyerahkan sebuah amplop padanya. Ia meraihnya dengan cepat dan mata menyipit curiga pada pria itu.

Ino menatap isi amplop itu dan terbelalak saat melihat terdapat uang di dalamnya. Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa... ini?"

"Kau mendekatiku karena itukan? Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah memberikannya padamu, s-sekarang menjauhlah dariku." Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa sadar rahangnya terkatup. Ino mencengkeram amplop itu lalu melemparnya kebawah dan menginjaknya dengan sadis, sementara matanya fokus menatap Naruto yang kini terbelalak.

"I-Ino..."

Ino mendengus. "Dasar bodoh."

"Apa?"

"Pergi."

"..." Naruto menatap Ino dalam diam. Sementara Ino terlihat membuang muka enggan menatap Naruto.

Pada akhirnya Narutohanya mampu tertunduk, dan berbalik melangkah pergi dari toko Ino.

Ino menghela nafas, sebelum kemudian melirik kearah pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ino menggaruk kepalanya. Dan menjerit kesal.

"Apa wajahku ini terlihat seperti orang yang suka memeras? Sialan. Aku tidak akan membantunya."

Ino terdiam. Namun, tiba-tiba wajah sedih Naruto membayanginya. Ia kembali mencengkeram kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah lugunya. Dan yang pasti aku tidak akan mau membantunya. Tidak akan pernah."

.

.

.

Ino menghela nafas, lalu menatap pintu di depannya dengan ragu. Pintu apartemen Naruto. "Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?" sekali lagi Ino menghela nafas. Lalu melirik kearah kantong yang ia bawa. Kantong berisi Ice Cream coklat dan ramen instant. "Aku bahkan membeli ramen... Ice Cream... sebenarnya apa yang aku harapkan?"

Ino mendengus. "Lebih baik aku pulang dan memakannya sendiri." Ino menggaruk kepalanya. Lalu berbalik hendak pergi.

Klik.

Ino membeku, dan ingin berlari, namun ia dibuat membeku saat mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Ino..." Ino berpaling. Dan tersenyum kikuk saat melihat Naruto berdiri di belakangnya dengan sebuah kantong sampah.

"H-hai..." Ino mengangkat tangannya. Dan tersenyum. "Aku membawa ramen."

"Ino aku─"

"Aku tahu... kau sudah memintaku pergi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Karena... karena kita belum makan ramen dan Ice Cream.." Ino mengucapkannya dengan cepat dan wajah tegang.

 _Apa ini?!_

Naruto terdiam, sementara Ino tetap berdiri dengan tubuh kaku.

"Baiklah. Anggap aku mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Kita akan makan ramen bersama. Dengan syarat kau akan menjauhiku setelah ini."

"... ayo kita mulai masaknya.." ucap Ino mengalihkan perhatian. "Kau buang saja sampahnya, aku akan menunggu." Ucap Ino lagi dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen Naruto.

.

.

.

"Waahhh! Ini enak." Ucap Ino dengan semangat meletakan mangkok besar yang semula berisi ramen itu keatas meja.

Sementara Naruto yang ada di sampingnya, hanya makan dengan perlahan dan tatapan terus mengarah pada Ino.

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya. Pasalnya ini kali pertama ia melihat seorang wanita yang ia kira sangat _perfectionis_ bisa meminum kuah ramen layaknya meminum sake, di hadapan pria yang baru dikenal.

Klup!

Kedua mata Ino berbinar saat melihat Ice Cream coklat yang tadi ia bawa, dan dengan semangat ia meraih sendok.

"Ini lebih terlihat kau makan sendiri dari pada makan dengan orang lain. Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti bayangan bagimu?" Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto sebelum kemudian nyengir.

"Maaf, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa bebas makan seperti ini." Ucap Ino sambil memakan Ice Creamnya. "Mmmm... mungkin juga untuk yang terakhir... mungkin." Ino mengendikkan bahu acuh. Dan terus menyendok Ice Creamnya secara perlahan.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau biarkan saja semua terjadi apa adanya. Kau tidak harus memaksa untuk terus menjadi wanita sempurna. Cantik bukan berarti kurus, kan?"

"Untuk orang zaman dulu? Ya, tentu. Tapi, tidak untuk di zaman yang serba menuntut kesempurnaan seperti sekarang ini. Cantik itu menyakitkan."

"Apa kau akan terus melakukannya hingga kau tua?"

"A, a!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu mengacungkan satu jari. "Aku akan berhenti ketika aku sudah menemukan sosok yang mencintaiku apa adanya, dan menerima diriku dalam bentuk apapun. Dan di saat itulah aku akan lepaskan semua siksaan ini."

"Sosok yang kau maksud itu seperti apa? Kekasih? Atau suami?"

"Teman seumur hidup." Ucap Ino sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu kembali menyuapkan sesendok Ice Cream ke mulutnya.

"Teman seumur hidup? Suami, kan?"

"Apa _tittle_ suami itu benar-benar bisa menjamin dia akan bersama denganku selalu? Tidak. Perceraian bisa saja terjadi. Jadi, intinya teman seumur hidup itu adalah orang yang tidak akan pergi dariku. Walau pun aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa sebenarnya teman seumur hidup itu. Apa mungkin seorang anak?" ucap Ino dengan gumaman di akhir katanya.

"Apa kau tidak suka perpisahan?"

Ino menggeleng. "Entah itu perpisahan dalam artian putus, atau perpisahan dua dunia. Aku tidak suka. Karena itu akan menyisakan luka yang sangat dalam, dan sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Dan aku tak pernah suka."

Naruto diam, tapi mengangguk sebagai respon bahwa ia mengerti. Ino tersentak dan ingat maksud kesekiannya datang ke tempat Naruto.

Ia meraih tas yang berada di kursi sebelahnya, dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana.

"Aku baru ingat, aku ingin menggembalikan uang yang kau berikan tadi." Ucap Ino sambil menyodorkan amplop coklat pada Naruto. "Tenang saja, aku sudah mengganti amplopnya. Karena aku injak tadi. Tapi, aku tidak mengambil sepeserpun. Sungguh." Jelas Ino.

"In─"

"Kau sudah salah menyangka diriku, Naruto. Bukan karena uang aku mendekatimu."

"..."

"Naruto... aku mohon, biarkan aku membantumu."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau ingin membantuku?" tanya Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Tolong... buat aku berpihak padamu. Katakan kau meminta untuk diselamatkan.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _Maafkan aku paman. Aku harus memberitahukannya sekarang._

"Naruto..." Naruto mengernyit saat Ino kembali menyebut namanya. "Atau Menma."

Kedua bola mata itu melebar saat mendengar Ino menyebut nama Menma.

"Bantu aku untuk memilih siapa yang harus aku tolong? Naruto... atau Menma? Yakinkan aku." Ucap Ino lagi. Sementara Naruto masih tampak terdiam shock.

"K-k-kau... tahu?"

"Apa yang tidak seorang Ino Yamanaka ketahui?"

"Aku serius Ino. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Naruto menuntut.

"Aku sudah berteman denganmu sejak lama."

"Apa? Kita bahkan baru mengenal." Ucap Naruto tak percaya. Namun, tiba-tiba air mukanya berubah. "Kau... kau sudah mengenal Menma?"

"Sebelum kau." Ucap Ino. "Dan aku adalah orang yang dicintai Menma." Mata Naruto terbelalak. Lalu perlahan mundur.

Naruto menggeleng. "Itu artinya, kau juga tahu aku berbohong tentang kejadian malam itu? Itu artinya kau tahu bahwa yang sedang berhadapan denganmu itu, adalah Menma?"

"Ya.."

"Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan kau sadar aku adalah Menma?"

"Hari pertama, aku berjalan-jalan denganmu sebagai seorang mantan rekan bisnis." Ucap Ino santai sambil menyendok Ice Creamnya.

"Apa kau juga tahu... Menma memiliki diriku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Awalnya aku kira Naruto adalah nama lainnya setelah kembali dari... entahlah. Kematian?"

"Tidak, ini buruk. Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan kami, Ino. Atau kau akan terluka."

"Aku dekat dengan kalian atau jauh sekali pun. Aku tetap akan terluka. Jadi, biarkan aku membantu kalian."

"Apa?"

"Jika aku mencintai salah satu dari kalian. maka hanya dialah yang akan bersamaku, dengan menggunakan satu fisik saja."

"Bagaimana jika keduanya? Bagaimana jika kau menyukai kami berdua?"

"Maka aku akan membunuh kalian berdua. Aku rasa itu akan menyelesaikan semuanya?" Ucap Ino dengan santainya.

"Ino..."

"Kau tidak benar-benar mengenalku... aku ini adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Kau bercanda?" tanya Naruto dengan dua mata melotot.

"Pfftt!" Ino mengatup mulutnya. Namun, setelah itu ia tertawa. "Aku bercanda. Astaga. Sudahlah, apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku yang akan tanggung jawab."

Naruto terdiam. Dengan mata terus mengarah pada Ino.

"Haah.. aku tidak percaya. Ini jauh lebih mudah dari yang aku perkirakan."

"Apa?"

"Aku pikir kau akan shock, atau semacamnya mendengarku mengatakan bahwa aku tahu kau memiliki _alter-ego_. Tapi kau jauh lebih tenang dari yang aku perkirakan."

"Hal mengejutkan tentang Menma, adalah makanan sehari-hariku. Tapi, jujur saja, kali ini cukup memukulku." Ucap Naruto sendu. "Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka perpisahan. Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau berpisah dengan Menma?"

Deg!

Ino berhenti menyendok Ice Creamnya dan menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Ekhm!" Ino berdehem sekali. Lalu meletakkan sendoknya, dan duduk tegak menghadap kearah Naruto. "Tentu, aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Dan karena itulah saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya, aku jadi sangat membencinya."

"Kenapa kau membencinya?"

"Dia sudah menggambil semuanya."

"Seperti apa? Uang? Apa dia menipumu?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Lebih dari itu, dia mengambil semua kepercayaan, dan kasih sayangku. Dan juga diriku." Ino menghela nafas. "Entahlah... apa itu benar salahnya atau karena aku yang mudah jatuh pada pesonanya? Dan aku menyesalinya." Ucap Ino.

"Apa itu artinya kau juga menyesali pertemuanmu denganku?" tanya Naruto pelan, hampir seperti bisikan. Untungnya Apartemen Naruto dalam keadaan hening luar biasa. Hingga memudahkan Ino untuk mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Ya." Jawab Ino langsung. Naruto yang mendengar itu sontak terdiam. "Bertemu denganmu, dan menemukan sebuah fakta mengejutkan. Setiap wanita pasti tidak pernah ingin ini terjadi. Berselingkuh dengan dua tubuh yang berbeda saja sudah sulit. Apa lagi dengan dua sosok dalam satu tubuh?"

Butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk mencerna ucapan Ino. Sebelum kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Ino. "Kau dan Menma... memiliki hubungan?"

"Hubungan yang tidak jelas. Kami teman, tapi seperti kekasih. Atau mungkin suami istri."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya. "Ini semakin sulit."

"Tidak akan sulit jika kau biarkan hatimu terbuka, dan juga membiarkan orang lain membantu."

"Tidak.. ini tidak bagus." Naruto menggeleng. Lalu kembali menatap Ino. "Kau harus menjauh dari kami Ino."

"Tidak. Kau tahu, memintaku menjauh, hanya seperti meminta sebuah batu untuk bergeser─tidak akan di dengarkan. Sudah saatnya wanita cantik dan pintar ini kembali turun tangan untuk menolong orang."

"Apa?"

"Kau banyak bertanya hari ini."

"..."

"Jangan banyak tanya dan dengarkan aku." Ucap Ino dengan menatap mata Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap menggulirkan matanya kesegala arah. "Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang? Apa kah ada orang lain yang terbangun dalam dirimu dan mendengarkan percakapan kita?"

"Tidak... entahlah. Aku merasa kosong, aku rasa dia sedang tidur."

"Bagus. Kita bisa memanfaatkan waktu seperti ini."

"Tapi,"

"Eh?"

"Setiap kali aku... aku menatap fotomu... Menma menggeliat. Aku takut, jika aku menatapmu secara langsung seperti ini, Menma tiba-tiba terbangun. aku tidak pernah bisa tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa bangun."

"Kau apa? Kau punya fotoku."

"Maaf, aku pernah memotretmu diam-diam. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ino tersenyum geli. Lalu tiba-tiba mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau begitu manis?" ucap Ino dengan menarik-narik pipi Naruto dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sementara yang dicubit nampak diam menatap Ino yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia mengecup bibir Ino singkat bahkan sampai membuat Ino membeku. Naruto ikut membeku dengan mata membulat dan tangan yang menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"A-a-apa yang kulakukan. I-Ino maafkan aku. Aku.. aku.." Ino tersadar dan menatap Naruto yang terlihat gugup. Tanpa sadar Ino menatap sedih kearahnya.

 _Lihat betapa polosnya dirimu.. Naruto. Berapa banyak Menma mengambil waktumu hingga kau terus terkurung dengan sikap anak berusia 7 tahun seperti itu? Lihat betapa kau tak bisa mengontrol rasa gugupmu. Aku minta maaf karena tak pernah menyadari dirimu. Maaf karena membiarkan Menma bertemu dan menyukaiku hingga membuatnya semakin kuat, dan semakin menenggelamkanmu dalam tidur. Maafkan aku._

Ino menangkup pipi Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terdiam dengan wajah tertegun.

"Ino,"

"Shut.." Ino tersenyum. "Aku akan mengajarimu, untuk tidak menghentikan sesuatu sebelum tercapai." Ucapnya singkat. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengecup Naruto cukup lama, tapi hanya sekadar kecupan ringan yang tulus. Untuk pertama kalinya, Ino mencium seorang pria dengan tulus. Lalu perlahan Ino menjauhkan wajahnya. Lalu mengelus wajah Naruto.

"Biarkan aku membantumu.."

Naruto menatap mata Ino, mencoba mencari celah dari mata gadis itu. Namun, nihil. _Aquamarine_ itu kini dipenuhi oleh keyakinan.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Selamatkan aku..." Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Pasti."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Dark Shadow Chapter 9 – Hurt

 **Cast: Ino Yamanaka – Uzumaki Naruto – Uzukami Menma.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.**

 **Warning: Typo, OOC. Dan warning-warning lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~*0*~

Jam kini telah menunjuk pada angka. Namun, Ino masih berada di apartemen Naruto. Dan semua atas dasar permintaan Naruto yang ingin berada dekat dengannya lebih lama.

Saat mendengarnya Ino sempat dibuat _ge-er_. Namun, dengan cepat ditepisnya pikiran itu, mengingat posisinya di sini sebagai dokter pribadi Naruto. Atau yang Ino samarkan jadi 'teman'.

Tak!

Ino meletakkan segelas teh _camomile_ di hadapan Naruto yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menatapnya. Sementara ia sendiri ikut duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu.

Ino menatap gelas dalam genggamannya, sebelum kemudian ikut meletakkannya di atas meja saat merasa minuman digelasnya masih terlalu panas untuk di minum.

"Apa ini?" Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terima. Yang sontak membuat Ino merasa heran.

 _Apa aku berbuat salah?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau membuat coklat panas untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi kau justru membuat teh untukku." Ucapan polos Naruto itu sontak membuat rahang Ino terasa terlepas, hingga tanpa sadar membuat wanita cantik itu menganga.

Ino menggeleng sebelum kemudian menatap Naruto kembali. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Aku tidak suka teh. Aku lebih suka susu, dan coklat." Naruto cemberut, dan memalingkan muka. Sementara Ino nampak berfikir.

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak heran kenapa Menma bisa begitu mudah menekanmu." Bukannya mencoba menjelaskan ketidak tahuannya tentang apa yang Naruto suka dan tidak ia suka. Ino justru mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh saat mendengar Ino menyinggung pasal Menma. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Namun, melihat dari kerutan di dahi pria itu, membuat Ino begitu mudah membaca keadaan hati pria itu yang kini nampak berkecamuk. Tampaknya Naruto tidak terlalu suka ia menyinggung pasal Menma.

Namun, Ino tetap harus melanjutkan ucapannya, dan menjelaskan kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak usia 7 tahun." Ucap Ino.

"..."

Ino menghela nafas. "Kau harus bisa lebih dewasa. Agar kau bisa menghadapi Menma. Jika kau terus seperti ini, hanya akan membuatmu terlihat seperti semut kecil yang berniat melawan gajah." Naruto semakin cemberut. Dan berniat membalas Ino. Namun wanita itu terlebih dahulu menyela. "Dan jangan pernah menyamakan dirimu dengan _Daud_ yang dengan tubuh kecilnya mampu melawan _Goliath_."

Naruto tertunduk.

"Kau harus bersikap dewasa."

"... aku tidak bisa." Ucapnya dengan kepala kembali berpaling dari Ino.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau harus berusaha, Naruto. Aku memang bisa membantumu, tapi keberhasilan itu bisa dicapai juga dengan tekad dan usahamu untuk sembuh."

"Ini... terlalu sulit, Ino. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tumbuh dewasa. Yang aku tahu hanya, aku terbangun dengan tubuh dan wajah yang tak kukenali. Dan aku dituntut untuk bisa menerima kondisiku yang seperti itu dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Dan setelah itu aku dituntut untuk mempelajari semua hal tentang perusahaan. Yang padahal pelajaran dasar saja aku tidak tahu. Aku berusaha menguasainya, dan aku bisa. Kecuali untuk menguasai pengontrolan diri. Itu terlalu sulit."

"..."

"Saat paman Ibiki mengatakan mengenai diriku yang memiliki _alter-ego_ yang sangat ingin menguasai tubuhku. Aku merasa takut, dan hampir depresi. Dan, saat mendengar apa yang sudah Menma perbuat selama ia menguasaiku, aku juga merasa sangat buruk, padahal itu diluar kehendakku. Namun, paman Ibiki terus berada di sampingku, dan mendukungku. Karena itulah aku mulai belajar untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik. Aku berusaha belajar, dan menjadi seperti apa yang ayah dan paman Ibiki inginkan. Tapi, aku masih tidak bisa mengontrol diriku untuk tidak bersifat kekanakan." Naruto menghela nafas. "Bahkan aku sendiri malu mengingatnya." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Apa hanya karena itu kau ingin menjadi lebih baik? Meski kau tahu semua yang akan kau bangun, selalu dihancurkan Menma."

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan hanya itu yang membuatku bertekad untuk jadi sosok lebih kuat. Tapi saat paman Ibiki mengatakan, Menma telah melukai ibu... hingga membuat ia koma."

"A-apa? Menma melakukan itu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah terkejut. "B-bagaimana...?"

"Menma sengaja merusak rem mobil yang akan dipakai ibu untuk pergi mengunjungi rumah kakek. Hingga akhirnya ia kecelakaan. Namun, aku bersyukur ibu masih hidup. Tapi, sampai sekarang ibu tidak pernah bangun. Dan itu membuatku khawatir."

"Apa yang membuatmu khawatir?"

"Sekarang ibu berada disuatu tempat yang tersembunyi, dan tidak di ketahui Menma. Tapi, aku takut, ia mengetahuinya. Karena dari laporan paman Ibiki, Menma memiliki satu orang yang sangat setia padanya dan dia ada di sekitar kami. Tapi, hingga sekarang kami tidak tahu siapa dia." Naruto menunduk. "Karena itulah aku ingin berusaha, berusaha untuk lebih dari Menma. Agar ia tidak kembali mengambil tubuhku sesukanya." Naruto kembali menatap kesamping. Tatapannya nampak kosong, tapi salah satu tangannya terkepal.

"Dan kau... apa kau tahu dimana ibumu?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Paman Ibiki tidak memperbolehkan aku untuk tahu, dan mengunjunginya. Karena aku sendiri tidak pernah tahu kapan Menma bangun. Paman Ibiki khawatir, aku tidak kuat melihat keadaan ibu, dan membuat Menma bisa dengan mudah mengambil alih... dan melukai ibu." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau merindukannya? ... meski kau tahu penyebab keadaanmu yang seperti sekarang ini disebabkan oleh wanita yang melahirkanmu?"

"Ya... aku merindukannya. Sejahat apapun perlakuan ibu padaku, dia tetap lah ibuku. Dan tanpa dia, aku tidak akan hidup di dunia, memiliki Menma, yang pada akhirnya mempertemukanku denganmu." Naruto menoleh, dan menatap Ino sebentar. Lalu tersenyum. Membuat yang ditatap sontak salah tingkah. "Karena itulah... tidak pernah terpikir dibenakku, untuk membencinya."

Ino menatap Naruto lama dan dalam diam. Sebelum kemudian menarik nafas. "Maafkan aku," ucap Ino tiba-tiba.

"... kenapa?"

"Aku seharusnya membantumu untuk semua hal. Termasuk membantumu membangun mentalmu selayaknya orang normal, dan bukannya memaksamu... dan aku merasa bersalah untuk itu. Aku minta maaf." Ucap Ino tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa. Bukankah kita baru memulainya?" Naruto tersenyum.

"Ish.. apa ini? Aku justru merasa, bahwa posisi pasien kini jatuh padaku." Ucap Ino dengan diselingi kekehan.

Membuat Naruto ikut tertawa singkat. Sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Ino.

"Tapi Ino.. apa kau yakin tidak ingin mundur saja?" tanya Naruto yang sontak membuat orang yang ia lempari pertanyaan menatapnya kesal.

"Berhentilah mempertanyakan keyakinanku!"

"Aku hanya khawatir kau akan terluka saat berurusan dengan Menma. Lalu kau menyerah, dan menuntutku atas tindak kekerasan." Ucap Naruto dengan itonasi cepat.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aneh." Ino cemberut. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku tahu, aku akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Ino santai sambil meraih gelas coklat panasnya.

Ino menyesap coklat panasnya, yang uapnya telah menipis itu, dengan mata melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Astaga! Sudah larut, aku harus pulang." Ucap Ino saat menemukan jarum jam menunjuk pada angka setengah sebelas.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri.

"Aih, tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ucap Ino dengan tangan meraih tasnya.

"Aku memaksa." Ucap Naruto menatap Ino tajam. Membuat orang yang ditatap menggaruk kepala dengan tawa paksa.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya di depan pekarangan rumah Ino, lalu benar-benar menghentikannya. "Kita sampai." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ino dengan senyuman.

"Selamat malam."

"Malam." Balas Ino dan segera membuka _seftbelt_. Lalu keluar dari mobil. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mobil Naruto, Ino terlebih dahulu berpaling, dan melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto. Lalu benar-benar berjalan kearah rumahnya.

Sementara Naruto masih tetap berada di dalam mobil, dengan tatapan terus tertuju pada Ino.

Deg!

"Akh!"

Bug!

Naruto memukul setirnya, dan dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkeram kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut.

 _Kau sudah terlalu lama menguasai tubuh ini,dan juga bermain dengan milikku. Sekarang giliranku._

"T-tidak! Jangan!" dengan padangan tak fokus, Naruto terus mencoba menyalakan mesin mobil, dan memaksa untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum mendapati dirinya bangun dengan keadaan telah membahayakan Ino. Walaupun ia yakin Menma tidak mungkin mennyakiti wanita itu. Namun, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, yang ia khawatirkan adalah... apa yang kemungkinan terjadi di antara mereka, dikarenakan sikap pemaksa Menma. Semenjak tahu dan mengenal Menma, hanya satu hal yang ia pahami tentang _alter_ nya itu. Pemaksa.

Dia pasti akan melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa menyentuh Ino. Naruto bahkan belum bisa menghilangkan bayangan cctv yang menunjukkan bagaimana Menma menyentuh Ino malam itu dari pikirannya. Ia tidak mau menerima hal yang lebih dari itu.

Jika hal itu di masa lalu yang ia tak ketahui, itu berbeda dan ia sedang berusaha menerima kemungkinan apapun yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu antara dirinya─tepatnya Menma, dengan Ino.

Tapi, tidak dengan sekarang. Tidak sekarang, disaat ia telah jatuh hati pada wanita itu. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menerima wanita yang dikasihinya disentuh orang lain, sekali pun itu menggunakan tubuhnya juga. Tapi, jika bukan benar-benar dirinya. Ia tidak terima.

"Akhhh!"

"Eh?"

Mesin mobil menyala, dan Naruto dengan segera menginjak gas.

Sementara Ino mengernyit saat merasa mendengar geraman seseorang. Awalnya ia kira Naruto, namun saat melihat mobil itu perlahan menjauh, Ino menggeleng, tanda menolak firasatnya. Lalu segera berbalik dan memasukkan kunci ke tempatnya.

Ckittt!

"Haah... haah... hah... dasar bodoh. Kenapa harus memberontak? Menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenagaku saja." Menma mendesis. Namun, kemudian menyeringai.

Dan tanpa melihat kebelakang, ia mengemudikan mobilnya secara mundur.

Lagi-lagi mobil Naruto terparkir di pekarangan rumah Ino. Menma menghentikan mobil itu tepat dipekarangan rumah Ino.

Pria itu menyeringai saat melihat Ino masih di depan pintu. Dan dengan segera dilepas _selfbelt_ yang mengikat tubuhnya, lalu keluar dari mobil.

Ctek!

Kunci masuk, dan pintu pun terbuka. Ino baru saja hendak masuk, jika saja tangannya tak dicekal seseorang. Ino berbalik dan mengernyit mendapati Menma yang dikiranya Naruto kini berada dibelakangnya.

"Eh? Naruto.. kenapa? Kau melupakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"... ?... masuk.. inikan rumahku.." jawab Ino dengan wajah bingung.

"Bukan kah kita baru bertemu?"

"Apa?" Ino semakin mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Namun, tak lama kemudian Ino kedua bola mata Ino melebar, saat menyadari bahwa yang dihadapannya kini bukanlah Naruto.

"M-Menma?"

"Kau mulai bisa mengenaliku."

Dahi Ino mengkerut tak suka, dan dengan segera menepis tangan Menma."...maaf... bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk jangan pernah menemuiku lagi? Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang." Ucap Ino lalu berbalik dan membuka pintu. Namun, tangannya justru kembali dicekal dan ditarik oleh Menma.

"Aku bilang kita baru bertemu!"

"Me-Uphh!" Menma mendorong tubuh Ino hingga gadis itu membentur pintu rumahnya. Bibir pria itu berada dibibir Ino, dan melumatnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"M-Menma.. lhephas!" Ino mencoba memberontak dengan cara memukul-mukul dada pria itu.

"Diam!" Menma menarik wajah Ino, dan menahannya agar wanita itu berhenti bergerak. Dan memberontak.

Menma melirik kearah pintu rumah Ino yang sedikit terbuka, dan dengan segera membukanya menggunakan kakinya, dengan tangan yang terus mencengkeram tangan Ino.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

"Bukankah kau bilang kau ingin masuk?" ucap Menma dengan suara dingin campur amarah. Ia menutup pintu rumah Ino dan menguncinya.

"Lepaskan aku, dan keluar dari rumahku!" ucap Ino dengan terus memberontak.

Menma berbalik, dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau dulu sangat senang saat aku berada dirumahmu."

"Itu dulu sebelum aku tahu kebusukanmu."

"Kau benar-benar telah banyak berubah. Tapi, tidak masalah. Perubahanmu membuatku semakin tertarik padamu."

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi di cintai oleh pria arogan dan tidak nyata sepertimu!"

"..." Menma terdiam, dengan tatapan kosong. Sebelum kemudian raut itu berubah lebih marah dari sebelumnya.

Rahangnya terkatup, dan perlahan matanya memerah. Menma menarik tubuh Ino kearah kamar gadis itu, dan dengan kasar mendorong Ino hingga terbaring di atas kasurnya setibanya mereka didalam.

Ino mencoba menjauh, namun, Menma lebih dulu menarik kaki Ino, dan dengan tanpa perasaan membalik tubuh Ino dengan kasar.

"Akh!" Ino menggeram saat Menma membalik tubuhnya, dan membantingkannya kekasur dengan keras. "Aaaa!" Ino menjerit saat dengan cepat Menma menindih tubuhnya, lalu mencumbu lehernya.

Ino mencoba berontak dengan cara mendorong bahu pemuda itu. Namun hasilnya sia-sia. Pria itu benar-benar telah menjadi monster.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ino berontak, sekaligus menahan lelehan air mata yang berontak keluar. Disamping itu, ia juga merasa ketakutan dengan kemungkinan yang akan Menma lakukan padanya.

Menma mengacuhkan berontakkan Ino, dan jutru menaikkan wajahnya kearah wajah Ino, lalu melumat bibir gadis itu. Sementara itu Ino terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk membuat tautan itu terlepas. Dan pada akhirnya mendatangkan lebih banyak kemarahan Menma.

"Diam Ino! Diam!" Menma menahan wajah Ino. Namun wanita itu tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Menma menggeram, dan dengan kasar menarik sabuk yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Lalu mengikatkannya pada tangan Ino, lalu mengikat sisi lain tali itu ke _dasboard_ kasur Ino.

"T-tidak, jangan lakukan itu! Lepaskan aku!" Ino berontak semakin keras saat Menma membawa tubuhnya lebih naik, lalu mengikat tangannya.

Menma tersenyum puas saat melihat Ino tak mampu berbuat banyak dikarenakan tangan yang terikat.

"Lihatkan? Seadainya kau berperilaku lebih jinak, aku tidak harus mengikatmu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau terlalu keras kepala. Sekarang mari kita mulai permainannya. Sudah sangat lama aku memendam perasaan ini. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan sekadar menyentuhmu. Tapi aku akan memilikimu... seutuhnya." Menma menunduk, dan dengan kasar merobek kemeja kotak-kotak yang tengah Ino pakai, hingga kini hanya memperlihatkan tubuh Ino yang hanya tertupi _tank-top_ hitam.

"Padahal aku belum benar-benar menelanjangimu, tapi dia sudah menggeliat." Menma menunduk, dan menyingkap _tank-top_ Ino lalu mengecup perut wanita itu.

"Tidak..." Ino tak kuasa lagi menahan air mata, dan pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menangis dengan tetap berusaha untuk berontak.

"Semakin dewasa, kau terlihat semakin sexy Ino."

"Jangan..." tangis ino semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihat Menma berdiri, dan mulai melepas kaosnya.

Menma melempar kaosnya asal, lalu perlahan kembali menunduk kearah Ino, lalu merangkak diatas tubuh wanita itu. Ia menatap Ino sebentar, sebelum kemudian menundukkan wajahnya lalu kembali mengecup bibir Ino. Sementara Ino masih terus memaksa untuk lepas dari pria itu. Walaupun dengan kesadaran yang telah menipis. Semua berontakkan yang ia lakukan telah menghabiskan banyak tenaganya.

 _Kau harus kuat Ino.. harus. Jangan biarkan dia kembali menyentuhmu menggunakan tubuh orang lain! Jangan biarkan!_

"Jangan... hentikan! Naruto!"

Deng!

"Akh!" Menma berjengit, dan sontak beranjak dari atas tubuh Ino. Pria itu mengcengkeram kepalanya, dan terus mundur, hingga kemudian ia jatuh terduduk. Rasanya seperti suara lonceng gereja yang dipukulkan tepat disamping telinganya. "Akh!" Menma terus mencengkeram kepanya, dengan tubuh yang tertunduk-tunduk. "A-a-aku bahkan belum memulainya, berhentilah memaksa untuk keluar!" Menma berucap marah. Dan kembali menggeram kesakitan.

Hingga tak lama kemudian pria itu terdiam. Dengan posisi kepala tertunduk.

Ino terus menatap kearah pemuda itu, sebelum kemudian beringsut saat melihat kepala itu perlahan mendongak. Kepala itu tampak bergerak menyusuri sekelilingnya, sebelum kemudian berhenti tepat diatas ranjang.

"Apa ya─... Ino?" Mata _shapire_ itu membulat sementara Ino terlihat semakin takut. Naruto tertunduk, saat merasakan rasa dingin menusuk tubuhnya, dan ia tersadar ia sedang tak memakai pakaian. Namun. Daripada memikirkan dirinya, Naruto lebih fokus untuk segera bangun dan mendekat kearah Ino yang kini nampak memasang wajah takut.

"Ino..."

"Menjauh! Menjauh dariku!" Ino menangis dan mencoba menendang Naruto dengan kakinya yang bebas.

"Ino... ini aku." Ucap sosok itu yang ternyata Naruto.

Ino menghentikan tangisnya, dan menatap Naruto cukup lama. "N-Naruto?" Ino menatap Naruto, sebelum kemudian matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Naruto, dengan segera naik keatas tempat tidur Ino, lalu melepaskan ikatan pada tangan gadis itu.

Setelah berhasil terlepas, Ino dengan segera memeluk tubuh Naruto. "A-a-a-aku senang kau kembali... aku khawatir aku kembali membuat Menma menekanmu semakin kuat... hiks! Kumohon... jangan hilang lagi, walaupun hanya sedetik. Kumohon jangan biarkan orang itu kembali keluar. Jangan..." Naruto memejamkan mata, dan perlahan setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Digerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk Ino. Dan menenangkan gadis itu.

Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, dan sekarang Ino telah berhenti menangis, dan jatuh tertidur. Naruto menatap wajah Ino yang kini terlelap, lalu memandangnya sedih. "Maaf... tapi, aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu. Dan sekarang, kau membuatku tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Ia menatap wajah Ino lama, sebelum kemudian menunduk lalu mengecup dahi Ino.

Wush!

Naruto mendongak saat melihat jendela kamar Ino terbuka, membuat angin malam masuk kedalam kamar dengan nuansa ungu itu.

Lalu Naruto menunduk saat merasakan Ino menggeliat didalam pelukannya.

Blush!

Naruto terdiam membeku, dengan wajah memerah pada saat melihat kondisinya dan Ino yang tak memakai pakaian layak.

Naruto mengalihkan kepalanya, lalu menarik nafas dengan cepat. "Bersikap dewasa. Aku harus bersikap dewasa."

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludah, dan kini tubuhnya menghangat dan bergetar. Ia hendak menidurkan Ino, lalu mengambil pakaian untuknya. Namun, wanita itu justru memelukanya erat. Membuatnya tak bisa apa-apa.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya juga, lalu menarik selimut menggunakan kakinya, lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya juga tubuh Ino.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan bangun dengan histeris." Gumam Naruto lalu perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. " _Oyasumi_..."

.

.

.

"Engh!"

Ino menggeliat pelan saat mencium aroma enak menyapa hidungnya.

Perlahan dibukanya matanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur. Lalu merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Selamat pagi."

"Eh?" Ino menoleh dan sontak melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya.

Namun, Ino justru beringsut mundur dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Naruto menatap sendu kearah Ino, lalu tersenyum. "Ini aku..."

"Naruto...?" Naruto memberi Ino senyum lima jari dan berjalan kearah Ino. Naruto duduk disamping Ino, lalu mengelus kepala wanita itu.

Ino bernafas lega, lalu perlahan bergerak maju dan memeluk Naruto.

"Maaf... maafkan aku Ino, aku sudah berjanji untuk lebih kuat. Tapi lagi-lagi aku kalah."

"Tidak... aku... aku yang harus minta maaf... aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa, hiks.. tidak bisa sekuat yang diharap. Aku sendiri masih merasa takut pada Menma."

"Tidak apa-apa... tidak apa-apa."

"Hiks, aku senang kau tidak lama perginya." Ucap Ino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap Ino yang tengah memakan sup yang baru saja ia buat.

Ino mendongak dan menatap Naruto. Lalu mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sungguh, Ino. Kau harus berhenti. Ini semakin berbahaya."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti... tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Apa kau berharap Menma berubah?!" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Ya... aku ingin dia berubah, dan mau membiarkanmu hidup normal." Ucap Ino dengan suara sendu.

"..." Naruto terdiam. "Tapi... kau sendiri merasa ketakutan bukan?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan mengarah pada tangannya yang kini berada di atas meja. Sebelum kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Ino. "Dengar Ino... Menma sudah tak sejinak saat kalian masih dekat seperti dulu. Dia sudah berubah."

"Apa kau ingin aku kembali menyerah? Kau ingin aku menyerah?"

"Ino..."

"Aku tidak perduli Menma telah berubah atau apapun itu. Yang aku mau dia segera meninggalkan tubuhmu, dan tidak pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku."

Naruto mengacak rambutnya. Lalu kembali menatap Ino yang kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah.. sepertinya kau sudah benar-benar dalam keadaan baik sekarang. Aku harus segera kembali. Hari ini aku ada _meeting_."

"Hm... maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ucap Ino.

"Aku pergi dulu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Ya... sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan maaf."

Naruto menatap Ino lama. Sebelum kemudian beranjak dari posisi duduknya, lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Ino.

Diraihnya wajah cantik itu untuk lebih dekat, sementara ia sendiri menunduk. Perlahan Naruto mengecup bibir Ino. Lembut dan sangat berhati-hati.

Ciuman itu cukup lama. Hingga kemudian Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu mengecup dahi Ino.

"Jaga dirimu."

"Ya... sampai jumpa."

"Ekhm!"

Naruto dan Ino sama-sama saling menatap dengan wajah terkejut sebelum kemudian menoleh kebelakang.

"A-ayah." Ino menelan ludahnya saat melihat sang ayah berdiri dibelakang Naruto dengan wajah dingin.

"Paman..."

"Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusanmu? Jika sudah selesai, segeralah pergi."

"..."

"Cepat."

Naruto menunduk sedikit. Sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi.

Setelah kepergian Naruto. Ino langsung menatap ayahnya.

"Kenapa ay─"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Inoichi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

" _Ackting_ ayah? bagus tidak?"

" _Ackting_? Maksud ayah?" tanya Ino masih tak paham.

"Sebagai ayah dari seorang anak gadis, ayah harus tegas, dan benar-benar melindungimu. Ayah tidak ingin kau mendapat pasangan dari keluarga tidak jelas."

"Astaga..." Ino menepuk dahi. "Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa."

"Memang siapa yang mengatakan kalian sepasang kekasih?"

"..." Ino diam dengan wajah datar. Namun perlahan semburat merah muncul dipipinya.

Inoichi tersenyum. "Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Siapa?"

"Pria itu... Menma."

"..." Ino terdiam. _Bukan Menma ayah... bukan._

"Apa sekarang dia sudah ingat?"

"Dia bukan lagi... Menma yang kita kenal dulu. Dia sudah berubah... jadi lebih baik." Ucap Ino mencoba tersenyum.

"Apa?"

"Sudahlah ayah. Sebaiknya ayah mandi, ayah bau sekali." Ucap Ino sambil meraih tas yang ayahnya bawa dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menjepit hidungnya.

Inoichi mengkerut lalu mencium tubuhnya. "Ayah tidak bau.. apa ada yang salah dengan hidungmu?"

"Sudah cepat. Aku akan masakkan makanan untuk ayah. Ayah pasti belum makan."

"Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Apa yang sudah kalian berdua lakukan selama ayah pergi?"

"Apa maksud ayah?"

Inoichi tak menjawab melainkan menunjuk kearah leher Ino. "Ada bercak merah di lehermu."

Deg!

"Tidak ada... ini... tadi aku digigit serangga."

"Ino... ayah bukanlah seorang anak kecil, yang mudah percaya dengan ucapanmu."

"Tapi... ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau mengatakannya. Tapi, ayah harap kalian benar-benar serius. Dan bukannya menganggap ini sebagai permainan, seperti dulu. Kalian sekarang sudah dewasa." Ucap Inoichi sebelum kemudian berjalan kearah kamarnya.

Sementara Ino masih berdiri diam di sana. Sebelum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, dan segera masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Naruto pada bayangannya. Tatapannya tajam, dan penuh amarah.

"Apa?" jawab Menma santai.

"Seharusnya jika kau benar-benar menyukai gadis itu, lakukanlah sesuatu yang membuatnya mencintaimu, dan bukannya membuatnya membencimu."

"Cih, tanpa aku harus melakukannya sekali pun, ia akan tetap jatuh pada pesonaku."

"Kenapa kau begitu naif? Atau sekarang kau telah mempersiapkan kepergianmu dari tubuhku?" tanya Naruto.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tubuh ini. Karena ini milikku."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertindak bodoh dengan bersikap layaknya monster?"

"Aku menginginkannya. Dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak mengkritik caraku untuk mendapatkannya. Termasuk dirimu." Menma mendengus. "Lagipula, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran, dan berniat suka rela untuk pergi dari tubuhmu ini?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan sudi kau memiliki tubuh ini. Aku hanya tidak terima kau memperlakukan Ino seperti wanita murahan."

"Dia memang wanita murahan."

"Sialan!"

Prang!

Nafas Naruto menderu kencang, dan kaca yang semula utuh itu kini hancur berkeping-keping. Sementara Naruto menatap pantulan wajah Menma dengan tangan terkepal dan darah yang mengucur.

"Usaha yang bagus, anak manja. Tapi, apa kau pikir dengan memecah kaca akan mengakhiri semua hal yang sudah terjadi? Tidak." Menma menggeleng dengan memasang senyum meremehkan. "Satuhal yang harus kau ketahui Naruto.. aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari dunia ini. jadi, hentikan saja usahamu itu. Karena semua hal itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Sampai jumpa."

Menma menghilang. Menyisakan Naruto yang kini nampak semakin putus asa.

"Ini sulit... terlalu sulit."

TBC


End file.
